Fantôme du passé
by 02melanienie
Summary: "Tome2" Après être revenue dans un présent totalement changé, tout pourrait sembler pour le mieux: ses parents sont vivants, Damon l'aime, Katherine est morte.Si seulement un fantôme du passé ne venait pas troubler Elena et faire remonter ses regrets...
1. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous. Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction: "Fantôme du Passé", qui est une suite ( une sorte de tome 2) à une autre de mes fictions : "Sentiments du passé" que vous pouvez aller lire via mon profil. Suite à plusieurs demandes, j'ai décidé de la continuer en écrivant ce nouveau tome qui est la continuité du premier. **

**Si vous ne souhaiter pas aller lire le "tome 1" mais désirez tout de même lire celle-ci, je poste un résumé de "Sentiments du passé" afin que cette suite soit compréhensible.**

**J'espère tout de même que cette fic aura des lecteurs, je me doute qu'on a pas forcément envie de lire toute une fiction entière pour pouvoir lire la suite...**

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série, seul l'histoire et l'idée m'appartiennent

**Rating:** pas de langage explicite,un peu de violence, plus vers la fin de la fic mais rien de bien traumatisant.

**Pairing: **Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena.

**

* * *

**

**Résumé du tome 1: Sentiments du Passé:**

_Se situe à la fin de l'épisode 2x07_

_Elena décide de ne pas choisir entre les deux Salvatore. Elle aime Stefan, c'est celui qu'elle a toujours aimé, mais une relation entre eux d'eux : humain/vampire, ce n'est plus possible. Damon lui est toujours indifférent, du moins elle essaye de s'en persuader. Ils ne sont rien de plus que des amis, des fois elle l'apprécie, puis le lendemain le déteste. Elena souhaite fuir cette vie de surnaturelle, pour protéger ses proches et le meilleur moyen pour cela est de s'éloigner des deux vampires. A cette annonce, ils sont tous les deux abattus mais bien décidés à respecter le choix de leur dulcinée._

_Cependant une conversation entre les deux frères va faire réfléchir Elena. Alors qu'elle retournait à la pension après y avoir oublier son sac elle les entend discuter:ceux-ci disent regretter maintenant d'être devenu vampire, ils n'ont plus aucunes raison d'existé et se retrouvent seuls, tout les deux. Stefan évoque ce qu'il aurait aimé vivre en tant qu'humain et Damon fait de même. Et enfin les mots de Stefan font mouche : « Katherine, et Elena bien malgré elle, elles ont toutes les deux brisées nos vies et hantent encore notre éternité, je n'en peux plus de cette éternité. »_

_Elena s'enfuit en pleure du manoir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle apprend par Bonnie qu'elle peut revenir dans le passé pour en changer le cours une idée lui vient : Retourner en 1864, au moment de l'arrivée de Katherine. Tout faire pour que les Salvatore ne meurent pas pour elle et donc ne se transforme pas. C'est pour elle un moyen de se faire pardonner d'avoir gâché leur existence, d'effacé sa culpabilité. La formule réussit et Elena se retrouve en 1864 à Mystic Falls. Commence alors une partie de cache-cache entre Katherine et elle. L'une apparaissant dès que l'autre disparait. Elena est étonnée de rencontré les deux frères encore jeune, naïfs et humains. Et elle ne tardera pas à remarquer qu'ils ont bien changé de caractère. Elle continue de les draguer, comme le fait Katherine mais essaye de tout faire pour ne pas qu'ils veuillent la sauver. Alors qu'elle pensait tombé sous le charme de Stefan elle est bien surprise que son cœur penche plutôt vers l'aîné des frères qui se montre doux, affectueux avec elle alors que Stefan reste trop poli, égoïste, accaparant, un peu brutal à cause de l'hypnose qu'utilise Katherine sur lui. Mais ce qui la choquera le plus c'est que seul Damon remarquera le changement marquant de comportement lorsque c'est Katherine et lorsque c'est Elena alors que Stefan n'y verra que du feu et sera aussi bien amoureux de l'une que de l'autre. Elle expliquera à l'aîné qu'elle est la sœur jumelle secrète de Katherine pour cacher sa véritable identité. Mais le jeune homme n'est pas dupe et, après s'être coupé, lui fait remarquer que c'est impossible qu'elle soit la soeur jumelle de Katherine car il sait que celle-ci est un vampire. Elle décide de lui raconter toute la vérité, pourquoi elle est venue ici, que dans le futur ils sont deux vampires..._

_Mais Elena ne tarde pas à se faire prendre par Katherine, tout s'accèlere. Elle est faite prisonnière au grenier par deux autres vampires._

_Katherine retourne 'jouer' avec Stefan, mais celui ci avait de la verveine dans le sang,lorsqu'elle le mord elle s'étend au sol, suffoquante._

_Giuseppe Salvatore et ses hommes viennent la capturer pour l'emmener bruler à l'église sous le regard médusé de Stefan qui ne peut rien faire. Pendant ce temps, Damon cour à la rescousse d'Elena mais ne parvient pas à la faire s'échapper des deux vampires. Il apprend cependants des deux suceurs de sang que Katherine ne l'a jamais aimé et commence à développer des sentiments pour Elena. Il cour pour aller sauver son frère qui était parti à la poursuite du charriot emmenant Katherine. Lorsqu'il arrive, Stefan est déjà en train de l'ouvrir. Il essaye de l'en empêcher mais c'est trop tard, Giuseppe et ses hommes sont déjà là, fusils braqués sur eux. Elena réussit à s'enfuir et rejoint les deux frères. Giuseppe essaye de tirer sur ses fils mais Damon avait déchargeer ses revolvers.¨Pourtant, il lui restait un petit pistolet toujours chargé et il tire sur Stefan, mais Damon s'interpose et est tué devant les yeux de Stefan et Elena. _

_Suite à celà, il deviendra vampire alors que Stefan restera humain et sera reconduit chez lui._

_Elena aide Damon, à contre coeur, à finir sa transformation en lui donnant son sang. Elle lui fait promettre de veiller sur Stefan et décide qu'il est temps pour elle de retourner dans son présent._

_Lorsqu'elle y revient, Damon est toujours là. Il lui annonce que tous ceux qui étaient morts dans le premier présent sont de nouveau en vie, que tout est pour le mieux, qu'il a tué Katherine...mais Stefan est mort. De vieillesse, heureux, une lette écrite par lui même le prouve. _

_Elena est très triste mais décide que finalement c'était mieux pour lui, elle tombe petit à petit sous le charme de Damon qui est bon dans ce présent et ils s'embrassent sous une pluie de "je t'aime"_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ. **

_Journal d'Elena Gilbert._

_Cher Journal, aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau, tout a changé et pourtant, la date que j'indique n'est que le lendemain de celle écrite à la page précédente._

_C'est étrange, tout semble si semblable et pourtant si différent. Je suis dans la chambre de Damon, allongée sur son lit, à la pension des Salvatore. J'y ai passé toute la journée après m'être recueilli sur la tombe de Stefan. Ecrire « la tombe de Stefan » me déchire le cœur. Je n'y crois toujours pas. Je le sais, je le vois, le constate : il n'est plu là et ne reviendra jamais et pourtant l'idée ne s'impose toujours pas dans ma tête. Je suppose qu'il faudra du temps… Damon a eu la délicatesse de me laisser seule. Et ça tombe bien, j'en ai terriblement besoin. Il faut que je mette les choses au point dans mon esprit, que les pièces du puzzle reprennent leurs places initiales. Dans ce nouveau présent, mes parents sont vivants. Voilà déjà une chose dont il va falloir que je me remette ! Je veux dire, j'ai tellement souhaité que cet accident ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, que je me réveille en sueur le lendemain matin et qu'en descendant à la cuisine maman me prépare des toasts que de savoir que mes prières vont être enfin exaucés, que je vais les revoir, les serrer dans mes bras, leur parler, ça me semble irréel. Jeremy ne sera plus triste, je retrouverai mon petit frère innocent. Le monde sera enfin comme avant. Avant que cette tragédie arrive à mes parents. Et il y'aura Damon…Il m'a promis de veiller sur moi et je sais qu'il le fera. J'ai confiance en lui mais quand je le vois, je ne cesse de repenser à Stefan. Je leurs trouvent des ressemblances là où il n'y en a pas, chaque mot, chaque objet me rappelle un souvenir._

_Le pire maintenant, c'est que j'ai peur d'affronter ce nouveau monde. N'importe qui d'autre se serait précipité chez soi pour revoir ses parents qui lui ont tant manqués mais pas moi. Non, comme une idiote, je reste terrée ici, avec mes remords, mes regrets, ma tristesse. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste pourtant. Outre la mort de Stefan, tout pourrait sembler parfait : J'ai une famille de nouveau complète, Katherine est définitivement morte, Damon m'aime et je l'aime aussi… Un monde entièrement changé dans le bon sens s'ouvre à moi et je me protège de lui, ne veux pas le connaître…_

_Je devrai arrêter d'écrire ! Je sais que ce n'est qu'une fausse bonne raison pour rester là, sur ce lit au lieu d'aller apprivoiser ce nouveau monde. Je ne suis pas cette fille là, cette peureuse recroquevillée sur le lit. Non ce n'est pas moi, je dois être forte !_

Elena referma brutalement son journal et le posa sur la table de chevet. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Elle était enfermée ici depuis le début de l'après midi et le soleil se couchait alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle savait parfaitement que Damon l'épiait derrière la porte. Elle l'entendait marcher, faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Il devait certainement se demander pourquoi elle restait là, sans même vouloir lui parler et à coups sur il s'inquiétait. Elle se leva du lit prêt à sortir enfin. L'adolescente refis rapidement le lit qu'elle avait mis en désordre après avoir gesticulé tout en cherchant ses mots pour écrire et s'avança vers la poignée qu'elle tourna. Devant elle apparut Damon. Il l'examina du regard, essayant de savoir son état de santé rien qu'à la vue de son visage et elle lui répondit par un sourire timide.

**-Comment tu vas ? **S'enquit-il à demi-voix.

Elle continua d'avancer et il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

-**Ca va… J'essaye de me faire à l'idée que tout à changé…** murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers le vampire.

-**Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là **lui dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-**Merci, mais je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Voir mes parents.**

Elle posa sa main par-dessus celle du jeune homme et serra ses doigts. Il lui sourit et elle les lâcha avant de descendre l'escalier pour partir. Dans la voiture, son ventre se serra au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de chez elle. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. De ce que ses parents allaient lui dire, allaient faire… Et ses cogitations s'interrompirent alors qu'elle se garait devant sa maison. Des lueurs brillaient un peu partout aux fenêtres indiquant que toute la famille devait être là. Elena descendit de l'auto et s'avança sur le perron. Elle déglutit, souffla un grand coup et ouvrit la porte…

**-Elena ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu rentrerais plus tard de chez Bonnie !**

**-Maman ? **Bafouilla-t-elle dans un murmure inaudible.

La femme sortit de la cuisine, un torchon à la main et regarda sa fille en souriant joyeusement.

**-Allons, ne reste pas planter là ! Tu avais promis à Jeremy de l'aider pour sa dissertation et il t'attend depuis une demi-heure **!

Elle n'avait pas changé. Miranda avait toujours cette peau claire et ces joues colorées. Ce sourire si joyeux et avenant qui inspirait la bonne humeur. Ces doux yeux marron en forme d'amande qui posait sur Elena un regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Des cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules encadraient son visage harmonieux. Elle était toujours habillée simplement : Un chemisier mauve et un jean. A la vue de ces vêtements, le cœur d'Elena se serra : ces même vêtements qu'elle avait emballé et mis dans un carton il y'a quelques mois de cela, après sa mort.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, ses larmes de joie qui dévalèrent ses joues en un instant. La jeune femme se précipita vers sa mère et l'encercla de ses bras en posant sa tête dans son cou. Elle fut étonnée de ce contact et de ses pleurs si bien qu'elle posa le torchon sur le plan de travail avant de serrer sa fille plus près contre elle. Lui frottant le dos pour la consoler alors qu'Elena se blottissait un peu plus contre sa mère.

**-Ma chérie qu'est ce qu'il y'a **?murmura-t-elle.

**-Rien, je…rien je suis tellement contente de te revoir** sanglota l'adolescente en essayant de calmer ses larmes.

**-Mais tu m'as vu hier…**

-**Je sais, mais c'est compliqué **chuchota Elena en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main.

**-Ma puce, s'il y'a quelque chose qui t'ennuie, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.**

Miranda releva le menton de sa fille et caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce en lui souriant d'un air rassurant. Ce genre de sourire que seule une mère peut faire à son enfant.

**-Non, c'est bon. Je vais aller aider Jeremy** décida la jeune femme en grimpant à l'étage… essuyant les dernières traces de larmes qui avait ravagés son visage.

Elle gravit les quelques marches et frappa à la porte de Jeremy qui ouvrit instantanément.

**-Elena ? Tu en as mis du temps, je t'attendais pour ma disserte et…** Il se stoppa en remarquant ses yeux rougis. **Ca ne va pas ?**

Elena était bouche bée devant son frère. Il était si….joyeux ? Sa chambre qui s'était transformé en antre du drogué après l'accident avait retrouvée ses couleurs claires et chaleureuses. Un sourire sincère éclairait le visage du garçon. Et même sa voix et son ton…elle ne les avait pas entendus depuis si longtemps. Enfin elle retrouvait son petit frère, le seul, l'unique ! Ce petit frère heureux, plein de vie, grincheux parfois, énervant de temps en temps mais qui avait cette éternelle lueur de joie et d'espièglerie dans ses yeux, lueur qui s'était éteinte le 28 mai 2009 en même temps que Monsieur et Madame Gilbert.

Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra fort contre elle.

-**Ca fait du bien de te retrouver **chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Le garçon ne réagit pas et la serra lui aussi contre lui, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce soudain élan d'amour de sa sœur.

-**C'est quoi le sujet de ta disserte' ?** lui demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de lui, un sourire remplaçant enfin cette expression figée et ses yeux en larmes.

-**Eh bien, c'est sur l'influence des autres pays sur l'Amérique depuis sa découverte, des relations entre les colons et les américains et de l'héritage qu'ils nous ont transmis…** expliqua-t-il en souriant à son **tour. Mais, t'es sur que ça va **?

**-Oui, tout va bien. Bon on la fait ou pas cette disserte ! **déclara-t-elle avec entrain.

Les deux Gilbert rentrèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit. Jeremy écrivant pendant qu'Elena lui donnait idées et conseils. Se moquant de lui lorsqu'il écrivait les pires âneries qu'elle dictait et lui ronchonnant en tentant de gommer sa feuille qui finit par se déchirer. Les rires d'Elena redoublèrent et le jeune homme lui balança son oreiller à la tête.

-**C'est pas drôle, Elena, je dois vraiment finir ce truc **grommela-t-il.

**-Aller, on peut écrire et rire en même temps, ce n'est pas incompatible…**

**-Oui, mais là tu ris toute seule !**

**-Désolé Jer', j'arrête **assura-t-elle en faisant semblant de verrouiller sa bouche et de jeter la clé.

-**Le problème, c'est que si tu verrouille ta bouche, comment tu me dictes ce que je dois écrire **?

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant, les lèvres toujours pincées.

-**Bon ok**, soupira-t-il en se retenant de glousser, **tu peux parler et rire du moment que tu m'aides…**

Elena rouvrit sa bouche et lui tira la langue ce qu'il fit à son tour en rigolant avant de continuer à écrire. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis ces quelques mois. Des moments comme celui ci, entre frères et sœurs, c'étaient ce qui manquait à Elena dans sa relation avec Jeremy et elle se réjouissait à l'idée de retrouver sa complicité avec son frère.

**-Jeremy, Elena, votre père est rentré, on mange dans dix minutes ! **Les prévint leur mère du rez-de-chaussée.

-**Ca tombe bien on a finit. Tu vois, tu finis ta phrase par ce que je t'ai dit et tu conclus par ça et c'est dans la poche !**

-**Merci, Elena ! Vraiment j'aurais jamais réussi cette dissertation sans toi, je suis vraiment trop nul en histoire et Tanner est un crétin !**

**-Tanner ?** répéta-t-elle.

-**Bah oui, William Tanner, tu sais le prof d'histoire et le coach de sport !**

Elena se souvenait encore des ambulances qui encombraient le parking après la découverte du corps sans vie de l'instituteur, gisant au sol la gorge déchiquetée… Mais dans ce présent, il était toujours en vie, Damon ne l'avait pas attaqué, ne l'avait pas tué…Et ça faisait bizarre de se le dire, de réaliser qu'au prochain jour de cour, elle le reverrait ! Radotant pour la centième fois sa leçon, réprimandant les élèves n'ayant pas leurs livres ou leurs cahiers…

**-Aller, dépêche toi sinon maman va rouspéter **! La pressa Jeremy en se levant du lit avant de sortir de la chambre Elena sur ses talons

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans la salle à manger d'où émanait une excellente odeur de rôti et de légumes.

-**Wow, maman t'as fait du rôti ! J'adore **! S'enthousiasma Jeremy en se frottant le ventre tel un homme affamé.

- **Oui, alors dépêche-toi de t'asseoir avant qu'il ne refroidisse…**lui conseilla-t-elle en posant le plat sur la table.

Il lui obéit et s'assit, n'attendant pas un instant pour entamer sa viande.

-**Eh bien Jeremy, ne me dis pas que tu as si faim que ça?** S'étonna Grayson en voyant son fils dévorer la tranche de viande.

-**Oh non il n'a pas faim, il est juste très gourmand et il est vorace de viande **! Ricana Miranda en ébouriffant les cheveux de son garçon dans un geste affectueux.

-**Elena, tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ? **l'interrogea son père en la fixant gentiment.

**-Oh, euh si…** se reprit-elle en secouant la tête, alors qu'elle était figée sur son père depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

* * *

Elena crut passer l'un des meilleurs repas de sa vie. Les conversations étaient joyeuses et légères, remplies de bonne humeur. Tout le monde riait, mangeait, s'amusait. Des repas comme ça, elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Bien sur, Jenna avait été là : elle avait été vraiment super, elle avait fait de son mieux malgré son jeune âge et s'en était très bien sorti. Mais rien ne valait un repas en famille, à quatre, comme avant…

Et lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre le soir, après avoir embrassé ses parents lorsque le film qu'ils avaient regardés tous les quatre, blottis les uns contre les autres sur le canapé, s'était terminé, un sourire de joie ne voulait plus quitter son visage. Que c'était bon de les retrouver !

Elena rentra dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant d'aise. Cette pièce n'avait pas changé, à une chose près : les photos d'elle et de Stefan avaient disparu…

Elle se frotta les yeux et ne put retenir un bâillement : elle était épuisée, tant d'émotions l'avaient assaillies aujourd'hui…

Elle commençait à s'endormir sur son matelas lorsqu'un courant d'air la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa vivement :

-**Ah c'est toi Dam**on souffla-t-elle soulagé, une pointe de déception dans la voix alors qu'elle se détendait à nouveau.

**-Oui, désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Juste m'assurer que ça allait, je comprends que ça doit être dur de retrouver son présent changé**….

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-**Oui, ça fait bizarre mais c'est tellement bon de les retrouver. Je me sens revivre.**

**-J'ai vraiment tout fais pour empêcher leurs accidents et je vois que ça te fais plaisir.**

**-C'est toi qui…qui les a sauver ? **bredouilla-t-elle en tournant son visage vers celui du vampire.

**-Tu sais, j'ai fais beaucoup de choses pour que ce nouveau présent soit à la hauteur de tes espérances…mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait qui compte, l'important c'est que tu sois heureuse**…

-**Merci Damon, vraiment, merci beaucoup **le gratifia-t-elle en lui souriant doucement. Elle se promit intérieurement de lui demander, plus tard, tout ce qu'il avait accompli…

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa cuisse et il la regarda amoureusement, ses yeux azurs plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-**Est-ce qu'il y'a quelque chose que je dois savoir ? Je veux dire, dans ce présent ? Il y'a quelque chose que je ne dois pas dire ou faire ?** demanda-t-elle, réalisant que demain elle devrait retourner en cours et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit au courant de ce qu'elle pouvait ou non dire.

-**Euh… Evite juste d'avoir des réactions trop…bizarres en revoyant des gens qui étaient morts et... Tu sais, sois toi-même et les autres n'y verront que du feu **lui conseilla Damon, en enlevant sa main de sa cuisse pour venir remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Elena.

Elle lui sourit encore et bailla de nouveau.

-**Tu devrais dormir, tu es épuisée ! Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain **! Ajouta le vampire en soulevant ses draps pour qu'elle s'y glisse.

-**Tu as raison, mais je vais d'abord aller me déshabiller et ensuite j'irai me coucher**.

Damon se leva du lit et alla vers la fenêtre pour sortir. Dans son ton, il avait compris qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu et qu'elle préférait dormir et il affichait une mine un peu déçu.

**-Damon, attends **le retint-elle pourtant alors qu'elle s'en allait dans la salle de bain.

**-Oui ?**

**-Je…Ca te dérangerait de rester…pour la nuit ? Je ne veux pas rester seule.**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il referma la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

-**Bien sur ! Aucun problème.**

**-Merci.**

Elena rentra dans la salle de bain et Damon se jeta sur le lit en prenant soin d'enlever ses chaussures. Il s'amusa avec ce petit ours en peluche qui était toujours poser entre les deux oreillers jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme revienne dans la pièce dix minutes plus tard, en débardeur et short.

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire en le voyant jouer comme un gamin avec le nounours et il le jeta au pied du lit immédiatement.

-**Je t'assure que je ne jouais pas avec **! Se défendit-il en lui faisant son petit sourire espiègle.

**-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un grand enfant **!lui lança-t-elle en secouant la tête tout en le poussant hors du lit. Il exagéra son mouvement et s'étala par terre en se forçant à ronchonner.

**-En voilà des manières de me recevoir dans ta chambre, tu me jettes par terre !**

**-Tu t'es laissé tomber **protesta-t-elle en lui faisant sa petite moue de bébé énervé.

**-Je me suis laissé tomber, après que tu m'ais poussé ! C'est toi qui as commencé !** dit-il en se relevant du sol.

**-Aller, arrête un peu ou maman va nous entendre…**

**-Elena ? Ca va ? J'ai entendu du bruit **intervint Miranda au même moment qu'Elena prévenait Damon.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

**-Non, c'est rien j'ai juste…fais tomber mon réveil !**

**-D'accord, bonne nuit ma puce !**

**-Merci maman, à toi aussi.**

**-Sois plus silencieux maintenant, je n'imagine même pas sa réaction si elle te trouvait dans ma chambre **chuchota-t-elle à l'intention du vampire.

Il hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'elle s'enfouissait sous les draps. En un instant il était à ses côtés et la borda avant de remonter la couette jusqu'à son menton.

**-Fais de beau rêves** lui susurra-t-il en caressant son dos à travers la couette.

**-Merci.**

Elle sentait déjà le sommeil arrivé que Damon parla de nouveau.

**-T'es sur que tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?**

Elena rouvrit les yeux pour voir Damon assis par terre contre le mur.

**-Non, pourquoi ?** répondit-elle à moitié endormie

**-J'en sais rien, je me suis dit que…Si jamais la couette ne te tenait pas assez chaud…**

Il se montra du doigt en souriant sans retenue.

**-Non, ça va aller je n'ai pas **froid fit-elle en remontant la couette jusqu'à son cou.

Le vampire se renfrogna et sa tête tomba en arrière, pour se poser contre le mur.

**-Mais, même si je n'ai pas froid, je ne serai pas contre un peu plus de chaleur **continua-t-elle en remarquant son air déçu tout en soulevant les draps en signe d'invitation.

Il se leva en un instant et se glissa à côté d'elle, tout habillé.

-**Désolé, je n'avais pas prévu mon pyjama **lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en rigolant. **Mais si tu préfère que je me déshabille**…

**-Ca va aller** le coupa-t-elle en gloussant.

Damon éteignit la lumière et se rapprocha d'Elena, dans le lit. Alors qu'elle commençait à se rendormir, il se remit à bouger dans tous les sens.

-**Damon, qu'est ce que tu fabriques **grommela-t-elle en baillant à nouveau, tout en se tournant vers lui.

**-Ma chemise me gratte **prétendit-il en enlevant les boutons avec beaucoup de mal.

**-Et il faut que tu t'agites comme ça pour l'enlever ?**

**-J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir…Il fait trop noir.**

**-Je sais aussi bien que toi que tu vois parfaitement dans le noir** soupira-t-elle.

**-Pas faux, mais tu veux pas m'aider ?**

Malgré l'obscurité elle voyait d'ici son sourire en coin qu'il devait afficher…

**-Ok, Monsieur l'empoté !**

Elle se retourna vers lui et tâta un peu partout pour trouver les boutons, le noir l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-**Aïe, tu m'as mis le doigt dans l'œil **se plaignit-il.

- **Roh, excuse-moi mais si t'arrivais à te déshabiller tout seul je n'aurais pas à le faire**.

Il pouffa tout bas et elle réussit enfin à trouver les boutons et à les détacher.

-**Voilà, c'est bon tu peux enlever ta chemise…**

**-J'y arrive pas…**

**-Damon, t'as quel âge ?** lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

-**Moi ? Un peu plus de 160 ans…En fait, je compte plus les années !**

**- Donc, ne me dis pas que tu n'arrives pas à enlever une chemise !**

**-Euh…je t'assure que cette chemise ne veut pas s'enlever** continua le vampire.

Elle soupira à nouveau et l'aida à enlever le vêtement puis elle le jeta à terre.

-**C'est bon tu vas pouvoir dormir, plus rien ne te grattes **? lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur sa main soutenue par son coude.

-**Attention, c'est une question piège… Parce que, si je te dis que mon pantalon me gratte alors…**

**-Damon !**Le coupa-t-elle.

-**Oui Elena ?**

**-Bonne nuit !** Termina la jeune femme en se retournant dans le lit pour lui tourner le dos, ne pouvant se retenir de rigoler tout bas.

**-Et mon bisou alors ?** lui demanda-t-il, comme un enfant qui réclamerait sa tétine.

**-Trop fatiguée** souffla-t-elle.

**-S'il te plaît…**

**-Non…**

**-Un seul.**

**-Bon ok**, céda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le vampire caressa sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit avidement à son baiser.

**-Maintenant je vais bien dormir **soupira-t-il contre sa bouche avant de laisser tomber sur le matelas.

Elena se recoucha à son tour et Damon l'encercla de ses bras. Si, au début, ce contact lui parut étrange : jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche avec Damon, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pelotonner contre son torse musclé avant de s'endormir dans ses bras au chaud et en sécurité.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, plusieurs rêves vinrent troubler son sommeil. Damon le remarqua puisqu'elle se mit à trembler dans ses bras. Ses cauchemars montraient différentes choses : Damon tuant Stefan, Stefan tuant Damon toutes sortes de scénarios sanglants qui lui firent froids dans le dos. Damon la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la rassurer mais cela n'eut aucun effet, elle murmurait dans son sommeil : Non, Stefan, Damon, Non… Et ce pendant 10 minutes, sans arrêts. Puis soudain, elle se calma de nouveau et Damon lui embrassa la tête. Il faudrait certainement du temps pour que ça vie redevienne normale et que ses cauchemars cessent, mais le vampire se promit qu'il serait toujours là pour la réconforter, même si l'entendre murmurer le nom de son frère lui transperçait le cœur…

* * *

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, c'était un chapitre de "transition" on va dire, je mets le choses au point avant que l'action n'arrive ^^ . Vous pouvez donner votre avis en laissant une review ;)_


	2. Découverte

Dring, dring, dring !

Damon envoya valser le réveille à travers la pièce et replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, ne réalisant même pas qu'il était dans la chambre d'Elena et qu'elle allait devoir se lever pour aller au lycée.

_Toc-toc-toc._

Damon rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps, puisqu'il dut se précipiter dans l'armoire pour ne pas que la mère d'Elena le découvre couché avec elle.

-**Elena, ma chérie **commença Miranda en ouvrant la porte. **Dépêche-toi, le petit déjeuner est servi et tu vas être en retard au lycée**…

La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond dans son lit et posa machinalement une main à côté d'elle pour vérifier si Damon était toujours là. Voir qu'il s'était caché avant que sa mère n'entre la rassura.

-**J'arrive, je me demande juste pourquoi mon réveil n'a pas…** Elle se tut en remarquant le pauvre appareil éclaté au sol et Damon qui lui faisait des signes d'excuses dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la penderie.

**-A qui est cette chemise ?** l'interrogea sa mère en remarquant le vêtement qui jonchait le sol.

**-Une chemise ?**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vêtement noir qui était à terre et lorsque sa mère détourna le regard : Damon se servit de sa vitesse vampirique pour venir la récupérer.

**-Il n'y a pas de chemise, maman.**

**-Mais si, là…Je** Elle se stoppa en remarquant que le vêtement avait disparu. **J'étais sur qu'il y'avait un truc par terre !**

**-C'est pas grave, Maman, je descends dans 2 minutes.**

Sa mère sortit de la chambre et Elena se propulsa hors du lit pendant que Damon sortait de l'armoire.

-**Merci d'avoir laissé traîner tes affaires…**

**-Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'on n'était pas seul et que papa maman étaient juste à côté….**

-**Souviens tant la prochaine fois que tu voudras détruire mon réveil !**

**-Promis, je t'en rachèterai un**, lui assura-t-il en enfilant sa chemise tout en souriant. **Tu veux que je t'accompagne au lycée ?**

**-Mais parents ne vont pas trouver cela étrange ?**

-**Tu sais, dans ce présent je suis Damon Salvatore, ton meilleur ami de 22 ans, un mec respectable ! **Se vanta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-**Tu n'as pas toujours été respectable…**

**-Toi non plus** lui rétorqua le vampire.

-**Certainement plus que toi.**

**-Peut-être, mais moi personne ne le sait**…annonça-t-il fièrement. **Et puis j'ai changé.**

-**Peut-être mais tes sarcasmes et ton humour bancale sont toujours là **lui dit-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir.

-**Ne m'en demande pas trop, je ne serai plus moi si on m'enlevait mon humour.**

**-Tu as raison !** Lui accorda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. **A toute à l'heure, devant la maison.**

**-Pour ?**

**-M'emmener au lycée !**

Elena descendit l'escalier et s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Sa mère lui servit des pancakes avec du café et elle engloutit le tout en un instant avant de remonter se préparer dans sa chambre, prendre son sac de cours et descendre à nouveau les marches.

**-Passe une bonne journée ma chérie. Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend pour t'emmener**…lui dit Miranda en montrant la fenêtre.

-**Oh oui, je sais, Damon avait dit qu'il passerait me chercher.**

-**C'est un bien gentil garçon mais il est tout de même plus âgé que toi…**

**-Je sais maman, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je dis juste ce que je pense. Et de toute façon, il à l'air très gentil.**

**-A ce soir,**, conclut Elena en sortant de la maison, adressant un sourire à sa mère qui faisait la vaisselle.

Elena marcha jusqu'à la voiture ou Damon l'attendait. Elle grimpa dedans et balança son sac à l'arrière.

**- Rassure-moi, Damon. Tu m'accompagnes juste au lycée, tu ne viens pas en cours **?

-**Pourquoi ? Je ferai vraiment tâche au milieu d'étudiantes **? lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant son fameux sourire.

**-Aucun idée, mais ça me ferait bizarre que _toi_, tu ailles en cours…**

**-Je te rassure, je ne vais pas à l'école avec toi ! Tu apprendras à compter toute seule **pouffa-t-il en démarrant.

**-Je sais déjà compter** lui fit-elle remarquer en riant.

**-Et moi, j'ai déjà été à l'école il y'a très longtemps et une fois m'a suffit. Te voilà rassuré ? Je ne vais pas te suivre partout au lycée**.

**-Qui te dit que ça m'aurait dérangé ?** Souffla-t-elle mettant en marche la radio.

-**Personne. Mais rien que le fait de demander me prouve que tu n'avais pas plus envie que ça que je sois au lycée**…

-**Ou peut-être que je demandais juste ça pour savoir si le Damon que je connaissais avait autant changé au point de vouloir aller « apprendre à compter »** le taquina-t-elle en souriant mutinement.

-**Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On peut bien me faire changer, mais pas à ce point là, je resterai toujours le Damon que tu connais **assura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne répondit rien et regarda le paysage défiler jusqu'à ce que la décapotable grise se gare sur le parking du lycée.

**-A ce soir Damon **le salua-t-elle en prenant son sac de la banquette arrière.

-**Passe une bonne journée, mon ange.**

Elle se figea avant de se retourner vers lui, en le dévisageant.

**-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?**'l'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

**-Tu m'as appelé 'mon ange'.**

-**Et… ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu ne veux pas ? **S'enquit-il en coupant la radio.

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que…c'est Stefan qui m'appelait comme ça **soupira-t-elle tristement.

Damon resta un instant silencieux. La plaie qu'avait causée la mort de son frère ne s'était pas vraiment refermée et le fait qu'Elena lui rappelle à chaque instant qu'il était…_parti_ ne faisant qu'empirer les choses. Il reprit pourtant :

-**Alors je t'appellerai ma princesse si tu préfères**.

**-Je préfère, à ce soir Damon** termina-t-elle en s'éloignant de la voiture.

La voiture redémarra et Elena s'avança vers le lycée quand quelqu'un se mit à sautiller devant elle.

-**Elena ! Ne me dit pas que c'est Damon Salvatore qui t'as emmené ici ? **S'étonna Caroline en lui faisant la bise tout en continuant de sautiller.

-**Euh, si…**

**-Tu te rends compte que ce mec à 22 ans et que c'est un canon ! Vous êtes ensemble ?** demanda la blondinette en se calmant un peu.

**-Euh, je ne sais pas Caroline et je ne compte pas te le dire si c'est pour que tu le répètes à tout le lycée !**

**-Oh tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre **se défendit la jeune femme en faisant un petit signe de la main qui signifiait : tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-**Si justement je sais que c'est ton genre **pouffa Elena en enlaçant Caroline, heureuse de retrouver son amie de nouveau humaine et pleine de vie.

-**Eh bien vous deux, qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Intervint Bonnie en s'introduisant dans leur petit groupe.

**-Je demandais juste à Elena s'il y'avait plus que de l'amitié entre elle et ce Damon…**

-**Ou tu essayais juste de savoir si oui ou non nous sortions ensemble pour courir le raconter à tout le lycée et qu'en moins d'un quart d'heure : les élèves, les profs, et même tout le réseau internet soit au courant !**

**-Là, Elena a mis dans le mille, Care' **fit remarquer Bonnie en rigolant de bon cœur.

Les trois amies se mirent à rire également et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cour de la matinée : que c'était bon de les retrouver toutes les deux, sans toutes ces histoires de surnaturel !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que la fin du cours de Maths venait de sonner, Elena attendait avec appréhension la prochaine heure de cours. Elle avait histoire et redoutait un peu de revoir M Tanner. Non pas que ça la dérangeait de le savoir vivant, loin de là cette idée, mais…c'était toujours étrange de revoir quelqu'un censé être mort. Même pour une fille comme elle, qui côtoyait des vampires !

Le professeur entra dans la classe et déposa son sac sur le bureau sans même jeter un regard à la classe.

**-Bonjour à tous, sortez vos livres en silence !**ordonna-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers le tableau pour écrire la date.

Elena resta interdite quelques instants, détaillant son instituteur comme si elle voyait un fantôme, enfin dans un sens elle voyait un fantôme ! Il était mort, elle avait vu les ambulances l'emmené et maintenant il était là, devant elle, bien vivant…

-**Elena, vous n'êtes pas exclue dans la phrase « Sortez vos livres ! »**

-**Je… Désolé M Tanner **s'excusa-t-elle en se penchant pour récupérer son manuel dans son sac.

-**Elena, ça va ? **Chuchota Bonnie, en faisant exprès de faire tomber son stylo pour pouvoir parler avec son amie.

**-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste…laisse tomber ça va.**

Elles se relevèrent et posèrent leurs affaires sur la table alors que le prof commençait son cour.

* * *

Il ne fit que parler, déblatérer tout seul en interrogeant quelques fois un élève qui lui répondait par un haussement d'épaules, et pourtant Elena eut l'impression que ce fut l'un des meilleurs cours qu'elle eut avec lui. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, c'était tellement agréable de le revoir ainsi, grondant toujours les étourdis, interrogeant toujours les mauvais élèves, laissant ceux qui savaient se fatiguer le bras à le garder en l'air. Comme avant !

* * *

La sonnerie retentit et Elena sortit de la classe accompagnée de Caroline et Bonnie.

**-Eh, Bonnie, ça te dirait de venir chez moi, on révisera ensemble ?** proposa la jeune femme en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

**-J'aimerai bien mais je vais voir grams.**

**-Grams ?**

Ah, oui grams était toujours vivante se souvint Elena en laissant apparaître un sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'enthousiasme qui habitait Bonnie en vue de sa visite chez sa grand-mère.

**-Bah oui, grams !** Rigola Bonnie en voyant son amie un peu perdue.

Elena rit à son tour pour faire oublier son moment d'étonnement et se tourna vers Caroline qui s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

-**Désolé les filles, Matt m'attend **fit la blondinette en saluant de la main ses deux amies avant de venir rejoindre Matt et de l'embrasser.

Encore une que ce nouveau présent aura rendue heureuse…

Elena et Bonnie continuèrent de marcher sur la pelouse pour rejoindre leur voiture quand un ballon les frappa. La sorcière se retourna et fusilla les basketteurs du regard.

-**Vous pourriez faire attention !** Ronchonna-t-elle en ramassant la balle.

-**C'est vrai les mecs, vous pourriez faire gaffe !** Intervint Tyler en passant à côtés d'elles et en renvoyant la balle aux joueurs. Il tenait Vicky par la main.

**-Tyler ? Tu…es avec Vicky ?** S'étonna Elena en les voyants s'embrasser. Rien que le fait de revoir Vicky l'ahurissait alors en plus avec Tyler !

- **Eh, Réveille-toi Elena ! On sort ensemble depuis 2 mois** déclara Vicky en s'agrippant au jeune homme.

**-Vous venez à la fête de ce soir ?** leur demanda le garçon en lâchant sa copine pour mettre une main dans sa poche et tenir son sac de l'autre.

-**Y'a une fête ce soir ? **L'interrogea Bonnie, visiblement pas au courant.

-**Oui, on profite de la lueur de la pleine lune pour organiser une petite fête dans la forêt **expliqua Tyler.

La pleine lune ? Il était fou, pensa tout d'abord Elena. Faire une fête lors de la pleine lune c'était dangereux en vue de sa condition de loup… elle stoppa court à ses pensées. Bien sur, dans ce présent il n'avait tué personne et était toujours humain !

**-Aller Ty' on y va,** le pressa Vicky. **Je te rappelle que ton père veut que tu sois rentré à 20h00 alors profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste !**

Son père ? Le maire Lockwood était toujours vivant lui aussi…

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent et Bonnie et Elena montèrent dans la voiture. La jeune métisse raccompagna Elena chez elle avant de rejoindre sa grand-mère à la sortie de la ville.

**-Alors ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?** demanda Miranda dès qu'Elena eut passé le seuil de la porte.

Elena ne put retenir un sursaut en l'entendant mais elle se reprit bien vite :

**-Oh oui, c'était une super journée !**

**-Très bien. Où est-ton frère ?**

**-Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard. Il doit être au Mystic Grill.**

-**Je demanderais à ton père d'aller le chercher. Je suis sur qu'il n'aura pas le courage de rentrer à pied ! **déclara sa mère.

Elena sourit et monta dans sa chambre, jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'allonger sur son lit : un sourire niais inscrit sur le visage.

Elle n'aurait jamais crut que revoir ou savoir que certaines personnes étaient en vie la rendrait si heureuse ! Enfin, les savoir vivants c'était une chose, mais les voir, leur parler, entendre les autres parler d'eux comme si rien ne s'était passé : c'était une sensation vraiment étrange ! Vraiment étrange mais tellement agréable. Et les regrets qui l'avaient assaillis après son retour dans le présent disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'un sourire de bonheur apparaissait sur le visage de ses proches : soit parce qu'ils étaient vivant, ou qu'ils avaient retrouvé un ami, un parent… Et elle commençait enfin à se faire une raison : s'apitoyer ne ferait pas revenir Stefan ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de regretter sa décision : le présent ici était meilleur que celui d'avant, il n'y avait aucuns doutes. Alors peut-être fallait-il mieux que Stefan meurt afin de permettre aux autres de vivre une vie remplie de bonheur ?

-**Qu'est ce qui vous rend si joyeuse, Miss Gilbert ?** demanda une voix masculine venue de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Damon, (qui d'autre ? bien sur) assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-**Tu prends la mauvaise habitude de débarquer dans ma chambre sans frapper **souligna-t-elle en forçant un regard accusateur.

-**Je peux partir si tu veux…**

**-Non reste, je blaguais.**

**-Je sais** fit-il en souriant.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-**Tu ne m'as pas répondu…**

**-Je suis comblée parce que je remarque que tous mes proches sont heureux dans ce présent. Que les morts sont de nouveaux en vie, que toutes les erreurs ont été réparées ! Et ça, ça me rend joyeuse !**

**-Tu ne regrettes plus ?** lui demanda-t-il, ayant bien remarqué qu'hier elle n'était pas très emballé par ce 'nouveau présent'.

-**Non. Enfin, si encore un peu. Pour Stefan** murmura-t-elle. **Mais la journée d'aujourd'hui m'a permis de comprendre que ce changement de présent a rendu tout le monde heureux ! Pourquoi devrai-je regretter un tel changement aussi bénéfique ? Alors, je sais que je ne reverrai pas Stefan, mais comme tu me l'as dit, il a été heureux et tous ceux que ce bouleversement du temps ont permis de sauver sont eux aussi heureux ! Et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai espérer de plus.**

Elle sourit au vampire qui lui rendit son sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre son torse, avec moins de retenu que les fois précédentes. Elle ne regrettait plus !

**-Tu sais quoi, Damon **chuchota la jeune femme, la tête dans son cou.

- **Dis-moi…**

**-Tu peux m'appeler mon ange, si tu le souhaites **susurra-t-elle en relevant la tête pour l'embrasser.

**-Seulement si tu m'appelle mon démon, il faut qu'on fasse la paire **rit-il en l'embrassant de plus belle.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et l'once de regrets qui demeurait dans le cœur de la jeune femme s'évapora bientôt. Elle en vient à s'habituer, à réaliser que ce présent n'était pas si mal ! C'était même mieux que ça, ce présent semblait idyllique. Trop idyllique peut-être… Et bien sur : une vie sans encombre serait bien trop utopique, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Elena Gilbert…

* * *

Damon venait, comme à son habitude, de rejoindre Elena dans sa chambre après qu'elle soit revenue du Mystic Grill.

-**Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?** demanda le vampire en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

-**Oui, et toi ?**

**-Comme d'habitude : j'ai tourné et viré dans la maison, je me suis trouvé une bonne petite occupation ensuite…**

**-Damon !** grogna-t-elle.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Aucunes jeunes filles ne s'est retrouvées dans mon lit et ce depuis…bien trop longtemps ma foi **! fit-il en souriant mesquinement.

**-Je ne te suffis pas** minauda-t-elle en prenant une voix séductrice.

**-Je n'ai jamais dis ça !** rétorqua-t-il immédiatement en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser**. Juste que pendant que t'es au lycée je m'ennuie !**

-**Ne me dis pas que la vie de Damon Salvatore tourne autour de moi ?**Le taquina la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-**Je te rappelle que je suis mort, alors ma « **_vie_** » ne peut pas tourner autour de toi, mon ange **ricana le vampire en souriant sans retenue, la narguant.

**-Touché…**

**-Coulé !** Continua Damon en riant ouvertement.

**-Aller, arrête un peu de faire l'idiot. Tu n'as qu'à te …trouver un travail**…

-**Tu penses que la section « transfusion » de l'hôpital m'embaucherait ?** l'interrogea-t-il, ne pouvant garder son sérieux.

**-Il faudrait juste que tu marques sur ton CV : Vampire ne sachant pas faire la différence entre hôpital et restaurant…**

**-Ah, touché cette fois ! **répondit-il en reprenant ses mots.

-**Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ce soir ?**

**-Eh bien, en fait…Je venais justement te dire que je ne pourrai pas rester dormir ici ce soir, j'ai besoin de me refaire un stock de sang et l'hôpital de Mystic Falls à renforcé la sécurité _grâce a_u sheriff. Je vais donc devoir aller un peu plus loin, mais je ne serai pas long. On se revoit demain de toute façon**…

**-A demain alors…**

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis le vampire quitta la chambre, laissant Elena seule. La jeune femme se leva du lit pour aller se déshabiller avant de s'enfouir aussi vite sous les draps, bien au chaud. Pour une fois, Damon ne dormirait pas avec elle…dommage elle en avait pris l'habitude mais ce n'était pas plus mal : leur petit manège risquait de lui attirer des ennuis si par mégardes quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre de bon matin…

Elle voulut prendre son journal pour écrire un peu, puis finalement décréta qu'elle était trop fatiguée et n'avait rien d'intéressant à raconter… Elle se tourna dans son lit puis éteignit la lumière.

Toc-Toc-Toc.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu dans son lit : il semblait que quelqu'un frappait à la fenêtre. Damon peut-être ? Non, c'était absurde, elle n'était pas verrouillée il pourrait entrer comme il le voudrait. Finalement l'adolescente entrepris de se rallonger après quelques instants quand d'autres coups se firent entendre à la vitre.

**-Damon c'est toi ?** Chuchota-t-elle, en prenant sa lampe torche s'apprêtant à la braquer sur la fenêtre.

Aucune réponse.

Elena braqua le faisceau lumineux sur le carreau et ne put s'empêcher de crier. Stefan ! Non, impossible ! La torche lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol rompant le silence qui devenait angoissant .Elle avait crut voir Stefan, à sa vitre ! Son visage, inquiet, les sourcils froncés, l'implorant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux en soufflant pour se calmer.

-**Je vais devenir folle si ça continue **murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de recoucher.

**-Elena…**appela une voix, semblant lointaine mais si familière…

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop ! Elena se leva d'un bond et alluma toutes les lumières. La chambre était vide. Elle ramassa la lampe torche et la reposa sur sa table de chevet en soupirant, croyant vraiment devenir parano.

**-Elena, s'il te plaît…**

**-Stefan ? **demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, alors que son corps commençait à frissonner.

Elle crut voir du mouvement dehors, par delà la vitre.

**-Stefan ? **répéta-t-elle, commençant vraiment à être terrifiée alors que ses jambes tremblotaient nerveusement.

**- Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît…**

Elle empoigna la torche et s'avança, hésitante, vers la fenêtre. Malgré l'obscurité, elle distinguait le visage de Stefan et sa main, frappant au carreau, attendant désespérément qu'elle lui ouvre. Mais Stefan était mort…Cependant cela ne comptait plus : elle le voyait, il était là ! Devant ses yeux…

L'adolescente approcha une main flageolante de la poignée avant de poser sa paume dessus.

**-Vite, Elena…**murmurait toujours la voix, celle de Stefan.

Elle tourna la poignée et soudain…

* * *

Second chapitre en ligne! J'avais juste oublié de préciser que je posterai un chapitre par jour ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**:

-Yiunaa: _Merci pour cette review. Contente que tu aies l'occasion de lire le "Tome 2" après avoir lu tome 1 ^^ Pour ce qui est d'Elena et de Damon...on peut dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas 'tant que ça" mais c'est juste parce que c'est vraiment très récent: son voyage dans le temps, la mort de Stefan, sa réelle découverte des sentiments pour lui...elle à juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y faire et accepter ses sentiments pour Damon. ;) _

_-Kat et clara: Je pense que la situation doit vous paraître "floue" si vous n'avez pas lu la fic précédente, merci de prendre la peine de me lire et de laisser des reviews;) (merci aussi de vouloir aller lire ma précédente fic, j'espère que j'aurai la joie de lire une de vos reviews pour "Sentiments du passé" :D)_


	3. Fantôme?

_Elle tourna la poignée et soudain…_

* * *

Le noir ! La nuit, partout, dehors. Stefan n'était pas là ! Seule, régnait l'obscurité.

-**Stefan ?** Appela une dernière fois Elena. Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

-**Je deviens totalement folle, ça devait être un rêve…. **Bafouilla-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour mettre les choses au point dans sa tête.

Evidemment, comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que Stefan l'attendait dehors. Elle souffla en se rendant compte de son absurdité et retourna se coucher, jetant des coups d'œil incessants à la fenêtre, vérifiant si jamais, dans l'ombre de la nuit, la tête de son ancien vampire n'apparaissait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que son sommeil avait été très agité, ponctué de sursauts, de réveils, et de rêves, une douce caresse réveilla Elena. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Damon, assis sur le rebord du lit, posant sur elle un regard rempli d'amour.

**-Damon ? **Chuchota-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil.

**-Bien dormi, mon ange ?** lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

La jeune femme se souvint de son étrange hallucination d'hier soir, mais elle décida de passer outre, pensant simplement que c'était un rêve dut à la fatigue et ainsi de ne pas inquiéter Damon.

**-Oui, bien dormi. Mais bien moins que quand tu es là**…fit-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

**-Je suis désolé, je devais …**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, Damon** l'interrompit Elena en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon.** De toute façon il va falloir éviter que tu viennes ici tous les soirs, mes parents risqueraient de se douter de quelque chose à force de nous entendre chuchoter…**

**-C'est vrai **souffla-t-il, un peu déçu tout de même mais admettant qu'elle avait raison. **Sinon, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui **?

**-Eh bien…je ne sais pas. Nous sommes samedi et nous avons toute la journée rien qu'à nous. Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions **sourit-elle en commençant à soulever les draps pour sortir du lit.

-**Que dirais-tu de commencer la journée par un bon petit-déjeuner, tu t'habilles et ensuite je t'emmène faire une ballade ! Je connais des endroits splendides ! Ensuite, on se fait un petit pique-nique au bord d'un lac et le soir : restaurant et cinéma **! proposa-t-il en souriant comme un gamin impatient d'aller dans un parc d'attraction.

**-Une journée parfaite ! **S'extasia-t-elle en bondissant hors du lit, retrouvant son dynamisme.

Elena sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où sa mère regardait la télé. Elle passa devant sans y porter intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui fasse faire quelques pas en arrière.

**-C'était Logan Fell pour WPKW9.**

**-Logan Fell ? **Souffla-t-elle, en fixant le poste, réalisant qu'à son tour, il était toujours vivant.

-**Tu te souviens de Logan ? Ca a été le petit ami de ta tante pendant un petit moment… Il l'a entraîné dans des histoires pas possibles, mais bon…on pouvait pardonner à Jenna de le suivre parce qu'à cette époque c'était un vrai canon !** annonça-Miranda en se retournant vers sa fille.

**-Maman ! Quand même ! **Rigola Elena en allant se servir un bol de café.

Sa mère ne répondit rien mais se mit à rire également avant de changer de chaîne.

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné et s'être habillée, Elena revint voir sa mère qui était en train de repasser une chemise de son père.

-**Maman, Damon m'a invité à faire une petite balade aujourd'hui. On mangera un pique-nique et on ira au cinéma. Tu veux bien que j'y aille ?**

- **Avec Damon ? Hum…peut-on faire vraiment confiance à ce garçon ?**

**-Oui !** S'empressa de répondre Elena.

**-Je n'attendais pas de réponse plus certaine ! **Rit Miranda en posant son fer à repasser qui dégagea un gros nuage de vapeur. **Tu peux y aller, mais fais attention à toi et amuser vous bien !**

**-Merci maman ! A ce soir !**

**-A ce soir.**

Elena prit son sac et sortit en trombe de la maison. Bien sur, la voiture de Damon l'attendait devant chez elle : sa décapotable. Elle passa par-dessus la portière sans même l'ouvrir.

**-Et bien ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiasme **! S'étonna-t-il en remettant le contact.

**-J'ai vraiment envie de me changer les idées et rien de mieux qu'une petit balade !**

Le moteur vrombit et la voiture fila sur la route arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune femme.

* * *

La journée passa bien trop rapidement aux gouts des deux jeunes gens. Pour commencer, Damon l'emmena dans une forêt au sud de Mystic Falls et s'arrêta sur le côté de la route. Après quelques minutes de marche, main dans la main, Elena découvrit émerveillé un superbe lac d'eau claire alimenté par une cascade comme on n'en voyait que dans les documentaires sur les plus beaux endroits du monde.

**-Ca te plaît ?** Lui demanda-Damon en balayant de sa main le paysage presque paradisiaque.

**-C'est magnifique Damon !** S'extasia-t-elle, ses yeux regardant partout en même temps.

**-Suis moi **lui dit-il en prenant sa main et en l'entrainant vers la cascade.

Il marcha prudemment sur les rochers en ne lâchant pas la main d'Elena puis s'arrêta à côté de l'eau qui dégringolait.

-**On va être trempée si on reste là**, lui fit remarquer Elena alors que des gouttelettes d'eau éclaboussaient son visage.

-**Mais on ne va pas rester **là fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le vampire lui lâcha la main et se glissa entre la roche et l'eau…avant de disparaître.

**-Damon ?**appela-t-elle en essuyant son visage tout mouillé.

**-Par ici **cria-t-il et sa voix résonna.

Elena se glissa à son tour entre la cascade et le mur de pierre et arriva dans une grotte qui brillait de mille feux.

**-Wow ! C'est…époustouflant ! Où sommes-nous ?**

-**Dans une grotte cachée derrière la cascade ! Ca fait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle est là et seul quelques personnes connaissent son existence. En fait je crois qu'il n'y avait que moi…Katherine et Stefan **dit-il à mi voix.** On la découverte lors d'une ballade avec Stefan quand on était gosses.**

-**C'est tellement beau ! Qu'est ce qui brille comme ça ?**l'interrogea Elena en s'approchant de la paroi rocheuse avant de caresser les pierres blanches qui étincelaient.

-**Ce ne sont pas des pierres précieuses en tout cas, mais…en fait je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que ça brille **rigola-t-il en en arrachant une de la roche. **Avec Stefan on appelait ça des : « brilleurs »! Tout simplement parce que ça brillait.**

Elle rigola, s'approcha de lui et il lui tendit la pierre. Elle était taillée en forme de cœur.

-**Quand j'étais plus jeune et que je ne savais pas quoi faire, je venais ici… Je crois avoir taillé cette pierre un jour mais je l'avais laissé là.**

**-Merci, vraiment c'est magnifique !**

Elle admira la pierre un instant, les yeux brillants avant d'enlacer tendrement le jeune homme puis de l'embrasser amoureusement.

**-Oh, mais c'est quoi ça **? fit elle en sortant de derrière les rochers un vieux revolver qu'elle tenait entre deux doigts.

-**Ca ? Fais attention, il est pourrait te blesser, le coup par tout seul avec ces machins comme ça **intervint Damon en lui prenant l'objet des mains. Il l'inspecta sous toute les coutures et continua fièrement : **C'est un revolver 320 bulldog 6 coups !**

-**Un revolver ? Et qu'est ce que ça fait là ?**

-**Eh bien…disons que je l'avais 'emprunté' à mon cher papa quand j'avais 15 ans et que, pour éviter qu'il le retrouve et que je me fasse gronder, je l'avais caché ici !**

Elena rit et il fit de même en reposant l'arme sur un rocher.

* * *

Ils restèrent ici toute la matinée. Damon lui raconta comment il avait trouvé cette grotte plus en détails et elle écouta attentivement toutes les anecdotes qu'il connaissait. Puis, il se jeta tout habillé dans l'eau en hurlant :

-**Faut que je vérifie si l'eau est toujours aussi chaude !**

Elena se précipita en dehors de la grotte et le vit, en bas, rigoler en nageant .

**-Tu viens ?** L'invita le jeune homme en lui faisant signe de sauter.

**-Je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain…**lui répondit elle en souriant.

**-Moi non plus….Aller, je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas froide.**

-**J'ai trop peur de sauter** prétendit elle en lui tirant la langue.

En un instant il était à côté d'elle, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il enleva son pull gorgé d'eau et le jeta un peu plus loin avant d'enlever son jean pour se retrouver en boxer. Le vampire plaça ses bras autour du corps d'Elena et la serra contre lui en embrassant son cou.

-**Un…**

**- Non Damon, ne saute pas ! **le pria-t-elle.

**-Deux…** continua-t-il en gloussant.

**-Damon !**

**-Trois !**

**-Ah !**

Le jeune homme avait sauté en tenant contre lui Elena. Ils chutèrent pendant quelques microsecondes avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée.

**-Damon, espèce d'idiot !c'est froid ! **Se plaignit-elle en grelottant contre son torse.

**-Mais non…tu es juste trop frileuse.**

Elle l'éclaboussa en riant.

Ils continuèrent de jouer dans l'eau puis retournèrent dans la grotte pour se sécher puis mangèrent leur pique-nique sous le soleil, sur la berge du lac.

Le soir venu, Damon raccompagna Elena chez elle pour qu'elle se change discrètement, ses vêtements étant toujours humides puis il l'emmena au cinéma et ils finirent la soirée dans un restaurant chic de Mystic Falls.

* * *

**-C'était une journée inoubliable !**

-**Ravi que ça t'ai plu **lui dit le garçon en conduisant sa décapotable.

Il se gara près de la maison des Gilbert et Elena descendit de la voiture après l'avoir embrassé.

**-Bonne nuit, mon ange…**

**-Bonne nuit Damon** lui dit-elle en se baissant pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, le saluant de la main.

Tout le monde était déjà couché et elle grimpa discrètement dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, elle ferma précautionneusement la porte et posa son blouson sur sa chaise de bureau. La jeune femme se déshabilla et se mit vite au lit tant la superbe journée qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait épuisée.

**-Elena…**

Elle se retourna dans son lit et repositionna sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant d'aise.

**-Elena…**

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et resta immobile quelques instants. Cette voix…

**-Elena** répéta la voix…si familière.

Elle se redressa contre la tête de lit et se jeta sur le bouton de la lampe de chevet pour l'allumer. La pièce était déserte.

**-Par ici…**

Son ventre se serra alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Sa tête pivota vers la fenêtre, instinctivement. Il était là ! La tête de Stefan apparaissait, ses yeux émeraude la fixant à travers la vitre.

**-Je dois rêver **se dit-elle pour elle-même, la panique submergeant sa voix, Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas réel !

**-Elena, c'est moi, je suis réel **lui déclara la douce voix de Stefan venue de dehors.

-**Je ne t'ouvrirai pas…ça doit être un piège !** Souffla-t-elle en resserrant les draps contre elle pour se couvrir, et la réchauffer de ces sueurs froides.

**-Pas besoin de m'ouvrir…je peux entrer si tu veux….**

**-Non…non tu ne peux pas **gémit-elle alors que les sanglots commençait à couvrir sa voix, parce qu'elle avait peur ? Ou était-ce l'émotion de revoir Stefan ? Les deux peut-être ?

**-Si…regarde.**

Stefan posa sa main sur la poignée de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit délicatement. Un léger petit vent fit frissonner Elena et elle se tapi sous sa couette fixant toujours la fenêtre. Le jeune homme passa une jambe à l'intérieur puis l'autre et referma la fenêtre.

**-Tu…Tu es entré ?** Bafouilla-t-elle, éberlué de _le _voir, ici, devant elle.

**-Comme tu le vois…j'ai un message…**

**-Mais tu es mort tu ne peux pas être réel **s'entêta-t-elle en pleurant désormais.** Damon me l'a dit, j'ai lu ta lettre…**continua-t-elle de sangloter. **Stefan, j'ai réussi à accepter ta mort, enfin… ne revient pas me hanter !**

-**Elena…**

**-Qu'est ce que tu es ? Un fantôme ?** lui demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

Il hocha lentement la tête sans un mot.

Elle prit l'oreiller qui était sous elle et le lui balança. Le polochon le traversa et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

-**Elena, j'ai un message **répéta-t-il encore, sa belle voix devenue enrouée.

-**Lequel ?**

**-Un message** répéta-t-il encore alors que la moitié de son corps disparaissait.

-**Stefan, tu me fais peur. Quel message ?**

**-Un message…**

Le jeune homme se mit à disparaître puis à réapparaitre, sans arrêt…

**-Stefan, part s'il te plaît…S'il te plaît va t'en **le pria-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux.

Le garçon disparut définitivement et la chambre redevint déserte, hormis Elena, assise sur son lit, tremblante. Elle essaya de se rendormir, elle tourna dans son lit, mis son oreiller sur sa tête…mais elle n'y arrivait pas, le visage de son ex petit-ami la hantant dès que ses paupières se fermaient.

Et ce fut pareil durant toutes les nuits qui suivirent.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle redouta d'aller au lit et repoussa l'heure du coucher jusqu'au plus tard possible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire nuit blanche et elle était exténuée. De dépit, elle s'allongea sur son lit, toute habillée. En un instant il réapparut ! Il était là, assis sur le bureau, l'observant.

Elena se releva d'un coup et pris la lampe torche.

**-Stefan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Il ne répondit rien, resta immobile, là sur le bureau à la regarder…

La jeune femme n'arriva pas à le faire partir. Telle une statue, il ne voulait bouger de son perchoir.

Elena veilla toute la nuit, assise sur son lit, dévisageant le fantôme qui ne la quitta pas des yeux, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne dit pas un mot. Non, il était juste là ! Rêve ou réalité ? Elle n'en avait aucunes idées !

Et la nuit suivante, il prit possession de l'armoire devant laquelle il s'était assis. Encore une fois impossible de le déloger ! Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle ne cessait de bailler mais impossible de trouver le sommeil avec ce fantôme qui avait pris refuge dans sa chambre.

**-Stefan…pourquoi tu restes là ?**

Bien sur, il resta muet et ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

**-Pars, je t'en prie**

Aucune réponse, mais il était là, lui souriant tendrement…et pourtant son sourire semblait différent de ses souvenirs. Encore une fois elle resta éveillée toute la nuit et était totalement épuisée le jour suivant.

* * *

Et ce pendant 1 semaine !

* * *

Et bien sur, la nuit suivante ne fis pas exception sauf que cette fois ci c'était sur la chaise qu'il avait décidé de s'installer.

-**Stefan, pourquoi tu fais ça !** Craqua-t-elle en hurlant un bon coup alors qu'elle bondissait de son lit sur lequel elle avait passé plusieurs nuits éveillée. **Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille **! Se mit-elle à pleurnicher en tapant rageusement ses poings dans le dossier de la chaise, qui en fait traversait le corps du jeune homme. **Pourquoi insistes-tu ? J'avais réussi à surmonter ta mort ! A vivre une nouvelle vie avec Damon ! A oublié a quel point je t'aimais ! Laisse-moi en paix !**

-**Elena ? Elena ça va ? **Lui demanda sa mère derrière la porte, en frappant nerveusement, paniqué d'entendre sa fille hurler. **A qui tu parles **?

Le spectre ne réagissait pas, non il la regardait sans aucunes émotions traversant son visage.

-**Elena !** Insista sa mère avant qu'elle réussisse enfin à ouvrir la porte.

Le fantôme disparut immédiatement et Elena s'effondra au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

**-Ma chérie **souffla Miranda en s'asseyant près de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et en la cajolant contre elle. **Ca va aller, maman est là**…

Elena se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère, lâchant toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait contenue durant cette semaine… et elle s'endormit contre elle, comme un soulagement, enfin elle pouvait dormir sans ce fantôme !

* * *

La nuit qui suivit, Elena avait prit une décision : elle allait prendre des somnifères afin de pouvoir dormir sans que ce spectre l'en empêche. Après tout, s'il était dans sa chambre et qu'elle dormait tout de même cela ne changerait rien !

Avant de se coucher, après s'être lavé les dents, elle versa le contenu du petit sachet dans son verre d'eau et le but. Elle se dépêcha d'aller sur son lit, et remarqua à peine Stefan allongé sur le tapis. La jeune femme s'endormit en moins d'une minute, sans se préoccuper du fantôme et passa l'une de ses meilleures nuits depuis cette dernière semaine.

Elle continue son petit manège toute la semaine suivante et Stefan finit même par disparaitre. Le fantôme n'était tout simplement plus là et elle s'en réjouissait. La vie sembla reprendre son cours normal puisque ce spectre ne vint plus la voir et ne perturba plus son sommeil. Ca avait marché ! Les somnifère avait marché et voyant surement qu'elle ne se préoccupait plus de lui, Stefan avait du décidé de s'en aller.

* * *

Le portable de la jeune femme se mit à vibrer et elle bailla avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'attraper son téléphone.

**-Allo,** commença-t-elle à moitié-endormie.

-**Elena, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ! T'es malade ?** demanda Caroline.

- **Non…non ça va très bien…**

**-Pourquoi t'es pas au lycée ? Bonnie t'attend, vous avez un exposé de Science aujourd'hui et elle a promis de t'arracher la tête si tu l'obligeais à le faire toute seule !**

-**Oh mince ! J'avais oublié et mon réveil n'a pas sonné ! Il est quelle heure ?**

**-8h00, t'as donc 15 minutes pour déjeuner, t'habiller, te laver, et venir ici !**

-**J'aurais jamais le temps…**

**-Ca c'est sur si tu restes à parler au téléphone **rigola Caroline. **Aller dépêche toi, Bonnie est dans tout ses états parce que c'est toi qui à votre maquette de science !**

**-Ok, j'arrive au plus vite. A tout de suite Care'** termina Elena.

-**A tout de suite.**

La jeune femme se leva à toute vitesse de son lit et se jeta sur la penderie, piocha quelques vêtements au hasard et les enfila. Elle se coiffa rapidement puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée, engloutit une part de brioche posé sur la table, pris son sac et sortit de la maison. Damon l'attendait devant chez elle.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

-**Je viens te chercher ! J'ai entendu, en écoutant par hasard les adolescentes discuter dans ton lycée, que tu n'étais pas arrivée. Je me suis dit que tu irais plus vite si je te conduisais là-bas !**

**-Par hasard ? Dis plus tôt que tu les espionnais…**pouffa-t-elle en grimpant à côté de lui.

**-Mettons nous d'accord : je vérifiais si tu étais arrivée en écoutant leurs conversations,** lui dit il avec un grand sourire.

Il démarra et fila vers le lycée.

-**Tu sais que tu roules bien trop vite…**lui fit remarquer la jeune femme.

**-Tu sais que tu t'es levée en retard ?** rétorqua-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire en coin.

La voiture se gara devant le lycée au moment même ou la sonnerie retentissait.

-**Juste à temps ! Passe une bonne journée, mon ange.**

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et murmura contre ses lèvres.

-**Passe une bonne journée…**

**-Elle ne sera pas bonne tant que je ne t'aurais pas revu, ce soir**…

Elle lui sourit et agrippa son sac avant de se précipiter vers sa salle de classe.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fichais ? J'ai bien crus que tu allais me laisser faire cet exposé seule**, ronchonna Bonnie en s'asseyant à sa table.

-**Désolé, panne de réveil **s'excusa Elena en sortant son livre de science.

Le professeur commença son cour en annonçant qu'il consacrerait 30 minutes pour écrire le Bilan de la leçon et le reste de l'heure pour les exposés par groupe.

**-Nous allons donc commencé vos exposés. Des volontaires ?**

La classe resta silencieuse : personne ne voulait débuter.

-**Très bien, alors nous ferons pas ordre alphabétique.**

L'instituteur sortit sa liste de nom et annonça.

-**Il n'y a pas de « A », mais plusieurs « B » Alors ce sera Mlle Bennet qui commencera. Avec qui êtes-vous ?**

Bonnie pesta intérieurement d'être la première de la liste, elle détestait les exposés !

-**Elle est avec moi **déclara-Elena en se levant en même temps que son amie.

-**Bien, donc Mlle Bennet et Mlle Gilbert sur quoi porte votre exposé ?**

**-L'A.D.N** répondit Elena en sortant la maquette qu'elle avait emmenée et disposé sous sa table.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent devant et installèrent leur matériel pendant que les autres en profitaient pour discuter.

**-Taisez-vous !** ordonna Mr Prilly, le prof de science.

La classe redevint peu à peu silencieuse.

-**Bon, c'est quand vous voulez mesdemoiselles, mais on n'a pas toute la journée **gronda-t-il en se rasseyant à son bureau.

Bonnie se mit devant leur maquette, se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

-**_ADN_ est l'abréviation d'acide désoxyribonucléique. C'est la molécule de l'hérédité. Elle contient sous forme codée toutes les informations relatives à la vie. Sa fonction principale est de stocker l'information génétique, information qui détermine le développement et le fonctionnement d'un organisme.**

Elena posa ses mains sur leur maquette et enchaîna.

-**Cette maquette en forme de double hélice représente la structure de la molécule d'ADN. Ici c'est la cytosine et là, juste à côté la guanine et…**

Sa voix faiblit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Qu'est ce qu'_il_ faisait là ?

-**Elena ? Continue**, chuchota Bonnie à l'intention de son amie.

Elle secoua la tête pour poursuivre mais n'arriva pas à se remettre dans sa leçon.

-**Euh…là…là en, en dessous c'est la…la thymine et...**Bafouilla-t-elle alors que ses mains qui montraient la maquette commençaient à trembler.

-**Elena ? Ca va ?**

**-Je…oui**

Stefan était là ! Assis à sa place, sur son bureau. Il regardait leur exposé, concentré et personne ne semblait le remarquer sauf Elena.

**-Mlle Gilbert, continuez ou je vous enlèverais des points pour mauvaise récitation **! La prévint l'enseignant en tapotant son stylo sur son bureau.

-** Euh…excusez-moi. Il y'a également l'adonine ici en vert et…**

**- Adénine, pas adonine**, lui murmura le fantôme.

-**L'adénine pardon…**se reprit elle en fixant le spectre. Elle avait crut s'en débarrasser. Elle avait crut que Stefan avait accepté de la laissée vivre sa vie, de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en venant lui rappeler chaque soir, qu'il était mort. Et maintenant il se manifestait aussi le jour ! Et si elle rêvait ? Et si toute était faux ? Et si il n'y avait jamais eut de fantôme et que son imagination montait cela de toutes pièces, pour combler le manque occasionné par Stefan ?

**-Bonnie, tu peux venir trente secondes **demanda Elena en se retirant dans un coin de la classe.

La jeune métisse demanda au prof quelques instants qu'il leur accorda puis elle rejoignit son amie.

-**Qu'est ce qui te prends, Elena ? Tu vas tout faire louper !**

**-Est-ce-que tu _le_ vois ?**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Stefan ! Là, à ma table !**

-**Stefan ? C'est qui Stefan ?**

**-Mais Stefan ! Le frère de Damon ! Tu te souviens, dans le premier présent ! Tu dois bien t'en souvenir, c'était un v…**

**-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Damon n'a pas de frère ! Il l'a souvent dit, il est fils unique **souffla Bonnie en prenant son amie par les épaules. **Elena t'es sur que ça va ?**

-**Oui…non….je le vois pourtant, je ne suis pas folle !**

**-Mais ta place est vide. Il n'y a personne. Ni ce Stefan, ni un autre !**

**-Je…je dois rêver alors j'étais sur qu'il était**…

Elle tourna la tête vers sa place et la découvrit…vide !

**-Là**…finit-elle tout bas.** Il faut que je parte, tout de suite !** Paniqua Elena en agrippant son sac et en sortant de la classe affolée, angoissée, avant de claquer la porte.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs à toute vitesse. Elle avait chaud, puis froid, elle grelottait puis transpirait, elle tremblait puis sentait ses membres engourdis mais surtout…elle l'apercevait ! Partout ! A chaque coin, dans chaque pièce. Il était là ! Hallucination ou véritable fantôme ? Elle n'en savait rien !

Elle préféra ne pas appeler Damon et rentrer par ses propres moyens. Il la suivait toujours. Il marchait derrière elle, était perché sur un arbre, assis sur un rocher. La jeune femme continuait d'avancer, mais elle était terrorisée. Pourquoi la suivait-il ? Etait-ce seulement réel ? Devenait-elle folle ?

**-Pourquoi tu me suis !** Finit-elle par hurler telle une folle . **Lâche-moi !**

Une voiture qui passait s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et le conducteur ouvrit sa fenêtre.

-**Mademoiselle, ça va ?** lui demanda une femme d'environ 50 ans.

Elena tenta de se calmer, de souffler un peu.

-**Oui… ça va je… Ah **! hurla-t-elle en tombant à la renverse.

Stefan était là ! Dans la voiture, assis à côté de la femme qui ne le voyait même pas.

Elle se releva et prit ses jambes à son cou. Les larmes dégringolant librement sur ses joues. Elle devenait folle !

Elle rentra chez elle en courant comme une dingue et se précipita à l'étage, laissant sa mère ébahis de la voir entrer dans un tel état. Et elle se jeta sur son lit en pleurant, la tête dans son oreiller. Stefan était encore là, assis près de la fenêtre, il la regardait pleurnicher.

Mais elle continua de pleurer encore et encore. Elle devenait folle, ou du moins ça ne tarderait pas ! Les regrets commençaient à remonté à la surface. Ces regrets qu'elle avait réussi à terrer au plus profond de son âme lui jaillissaient à la figure, et toujours la même question résonnait à ses tympans. Question que le temps et la présence de Damon avait effacée, enfoui. La présence de Damon avait pansé la blessure causée par cette absence, par cette question. Avait-elle bien fait de laisser Stefan mourir ? Et si c'était ça, ce fameux message qu'il voulait lui faire passer en la suivant partout ?

* * *

**Voilà le troisième chapitre!**

**Yiu**naa: _Une nouvelle fois, merci pour la review :D Comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, Elena n'est plus réellement 'Team Stefan' ^^ Même si ses sentiments pour lui sont encore' flous' après tout elle vient d'apprendre qu'il est mort et c'est tout nouveau avec Damon, alors si en plus le Fantôme de Stefan revient ça la fait encore plus douter..._


	4. Mensonge

Lorsque sa crise de larmes fut calmée, Stefan avait disparu. Elle se releva de son lit et essuya ses yeux rouges et ses joues avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Elle avait bien entendu sa mère lui ordonner d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, trop préoccupée par ses problèmes et les larmes qui ne voulaient cessés de dégringoler sur ses joues.

* * *

Une fois dans le couloir de l'étage, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et découvrit sa mère, au téléphone dans le salon.

-**Je te laisse, elle vient de descendre **murmura-t-elle à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

-**Elena ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ton lycée a appelé, ainsi que Bonnie et Caroline. Ils étaient tous mort d'inquiétude. On m'a dit que tu avais perdue la tête en devoir de science et que tu t'étais enfuie !**

**-Je…on peut dire ça comme ça **bafouilla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-**Tu ne comptes pas t'en sortir comme ça j'espère ?** Continua Miranda en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille. **Tu peux me parler tu sais…**

**-Je sais maman**, soupira Elena en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du sofa. **Je…c'était juste le stress à cause de l'exposé. Rien d'important.**

-**Rien d'important ? Elena tu t'es quand même enfuie du cours de science en courant, paniquée. On t'as même vu dans le couloir parler toute seule !**

**-Je…écoute maman, je ne sais pas. J'avais mal à la tête et…avec le stress de l'exposé je crois que j'ai pété un câble **se justifia la jeune femme en soufflant.

L'adolescente se frotta l'arrête du nez en renversant sa tête en arrière. Lorsqu'elle la releva, Stefan était assis sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et elle eut un sursaut, tout en essayant de garder son calme.

-**Ma chérie, ça va ?**s'enquit sa maman en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

L'adolescente déglutit péniblement puis reprit.

**-Oui…juste…**

**-Mon dieu, tu es brulante !** Réalisa Madame Gilbert en posant sa main sur le front de sa fille.** Tu as de la fièvre, vas te recoucher, j'appelle le médecin.**

Elena n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise deux fois et elle se précipita à l'étage avant de se jeter sous sa couette, soulagée d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa mère. En montant l'escalier elle remarqua que Stefan était assis sur la dernière marche mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. S'il était décidé à la suivre partout, autant commencé à l'ignorer tout de suite, car cela pourrait durer encore longtemps.

* * *

Le médecin passa en fin d'après midi pour ausculter la jeune femme. Il diagnostiqua un petit rhume qui devrait se guérir en 2-3 jours. Bonnie et Caroline vinrent également rendre visite à leur amie après la fin des cours.

_Toc-toc-toc._

**-Entrez **soupira Elena en remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton.

Les deux lycéennes pénétrèrent dans la chambre en souriant.

-**Eh bah alors, tu restes au lit et joues à la marmotte !** Blagua Caroline en venant enlacer Elena.

**-La marmotte à juste un rhume…Je te rappelle que je suis malade Care', je vais te refiler mon virus …**

**-Pas grave, ce sera un virus ami **rigola la blondinette en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Bonnie vint enlacer Elena à son tour et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau.

-**Comment tu vas sinon ?** l'interrogea la sorcière.

-**Comme si comme ça… J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai de la fièvre…**

**- Tu ne pourras pas venir au lycée demain alors? **demanda Caroline.

**-Aucune idée. Mais vu mon état, ça m'étonnerait que ma mère veuille…**

**-On t'a apporté les devoirs au fait. T'auras également un résumé à recopié, mais-_conseil d'amie-_ ça sert à rien Tanner à dit qu'on ne serait pas interroger dessus. Pas la peine de se fatiguer le poignet…**

-** On n'est pas toutes aussi feignante que toi Caro'**, la taquina Bonnie.** Il n'a pas dit qu'on ne serait pas interrogé dessus, il a juste dit qu'il ne vérifiera pas si le cours est noté.**

**-C'est pareil **souffla Caroline en tirant la langue. **Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois vous laisser. Matt m'attend.**

L'adolescente se leva du lit, remit son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêta à sortir.

-**A demain Bonnie et toi,** continua-t-elle en montrant Elena du doigt.** T'as intérêt à nous revenir en forme !**

-**Pas de soucis, je reviendrai en forme** assura Elena en souriant.

Une fois la porte refermée, la jeune métisse prit la place de Caroline sur le lit et débuta.

-**Elena…tu sais, ce matin en science…tu as parlé d'un certain Stefan, c'était qui ?**

**-Stefan ? Je…rien Bonnie, je…c'était juste la fièvre ça me faisait délirer c'est tout…**

**-Tu es sur ? Je veux dire…en fait maintenant que j'y ai réfléchi à tête reposée…je me souviens d'un certain Stefan. Je vois un visage…mais impossible de savoir où, quand et comment je l'ai vu !**

**-Tu sais Bonnie…je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis venu à parler de ce Stefan** mentit Elena, préférant se taire. Elle-même n'était pas persuadé que ces visions de Stefan n'étaient pas que pures hallucinations.

**-Alors pourquoi je vois un visage dans ma tête ! Je veux dire, je vois un gars d'environ 18 ans, les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts, une mâchoire saillante, un nez droit… Mais, c'est comme si je l'avais déjà vu, sans vraiment l'avoir vu auparavant!**

-**Tu sais, tu devrais laisser tomber…**

**-Ouai, tu dois avoir raison…**

**-J'aimerai bien dormir un peu**…prétendit la jeune femme en baillant.

**-Oh, pas de problème je dois rentrer de toute façon. A plus tard. Bisous ! **Termina la jeune sorcière en embrassant la joue d'Elena avant de sortir.

Elena souffla bruyamment dès que son amie eut quitté la pièce. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus précisément aux événements d'aujourd'hui qu'elle se laissait emporter par le sommeil. Elle avait bien besoin de reposer son esprit déjà bien torturé !

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Damon vint lui aussi la voir.

-**Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, mon ange ?** Commença-t-il en refermant la fenêtre par où il était entré.

-**Rien, juste un rhume…**

**-Ca ne doit pas être juste un rhume puisqu'apparemment tu t'es enfuie du cours de biologie…**

**-Encore écouté aux portes hein ?** devina-t-elle en souriant.

-**Juste un petit peu** fit-il en riant tout en venant s'asseoir sur son lit.

**-Alors, dis moi tout… **insista-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

**-J'ai rien à te dire, Damon **! répondit-elle en peu trop brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-**Oh, calmos! Montre pas les crocs! **fit-il, ironique sachant que c'était plutôt lui qui avait des crocs...

**-Désolé, je voulais dire…en fait je ne sais pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Bonnie c'était juste la fièvre, ça m'a donné une de ces migraines, j'ai du perdre un peu la tête…**

**-Perdre un peu la tête hein ?**

**-Oui…rien d'important tu vois…je vais bien** assura-t-elle en se retournant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

**-Tu vas me donner tes microbes **chuchota-t-il à son oreille en pouffant.

**-Gardes les précieusement alors, ce n'est pas tous les jours que t'auras des microbes…**

**-Du moment que ce sont les tiens, pas de problème **gloussa-t-il en l'embrassant plus tendrement. **Je vois que ton rhume ne t'empêche pas trop de m'embrasser…**

**-J'ai mal à la tête, pas à la langue **lança-t-elle en se détachant de lui. **Mais si ça te dérange…**

**-Loin de moi cette idée ! Ca m'aurait fait de la peine de devoir ne pas t'embrasser à cause d'un petit rhume**…

Elle rit avec lui en essayant de cacher au fond d'elle-même son malaise. Elle venait de mentir à Damon. Enfin pas de lui mentir, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas dit exactement la vérité…oui bon c'était égal à mentir réalisa-t-elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire pour Stefan, il la prendrait pour une folle ! Et de toute façon, il avait tout gobé sans chercher à en savoir plus. Point final !

* * *

Elena ne resta pas malade très longtemps et put rapidement retourner au lycée et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Exception faite du fantôme, qui était toujours là, la suivait partout, tout le temps… Au lycée, chez elle, au centre commercial, Stefan était toujours présent mais elle apprit à faire avec…ou du moins à faire semblant. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour faire mine de ne pas le voir difficile de passer outre le spectre de son ex-petit ami décédé qui vous hante sans aucun répit ! Il ne voulait pas expliquer la raison de son geste, la raison qui le poussait à la suivre ainsi, à s'immiscer dans sa vie à l'espionner, non il restait muet et c'était angoissant ! Terriblement angoissant ! Parfois elle sursautait en le voyant apparaître, laissant même échapper un petit cri au grand étonnement de son entourage.

En fait, malgré qu'elle veuille faire comme s'il n'existait pas : c'était impossible et elle commençait à s'en rendre compte. Ses nuits étaient agités, malgré les somnifères eux même n'arrivait pas à la faire dormir correctement elle était distraite en classe, ce qui se fit ressentir dans ses notes, fatiguée et susceptible ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Bonnie et Caroline… Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? En parler à quelqu'un ? Non, il la prendrait pour folle et toutes les autres solutions qui s'ouvraient à elle, était vouées à l'échec. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire s'était attendre et espérer qu'il décide de s'en aller…un jour s'il le faisait.

Le seul endroit où il ne s'était jamais manifesté, c'était la pension des Salvatore. Jamais il n'était apparu là-bas. Jamais sa voix fantomatique n'avait résonné dans cette vieille demeure. Elena commençait à passer de plus en plus de temps chez Damon, appréciant la tranquillité qui y régnait et surtout de pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'intimité, sans ce fantôme envahissant.

**-Tu sais Elena, **commença Damon en lui apportant un verre d'eau qu'il déposa sur la table basse. **Que tu viennes chez moi tous les jours, c'est loin de me déranger mais tu es sur que tes parents ne vont pas trouver cela étrange ?**

**-Ils commencent à ne plus trop être d'accord, c'est vrai **avoua-t-elle en prenant le verre.** Mais j'aime être ici, c'est…rassurant.**

**-Rassurant ? Parce que pour toi le manoir glauque, sombre et lugubre occupé par un vampire de 170 ans est rassurant **?ricana-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

**-Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, oui ! J'aime cette maison, malgré qu'elle soit « glauque » comme tu **dis, répondit la jeune femme en lui donnant un petit coup de coude joueur.

**-Vous avez des goûts très spéciaux Miss Gilbert…**

**-C'est pour ça que je t'aime alors…**le taquina-t-elle en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Soudain, alors que Damon allait rétorquer quelque chose, elle se figea. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre, rien qu'un instant. Non ! Non, Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas briser ce moment de détente, envahir ce dernier endroit où elle se sentait sereine ! Le verre qu'elle tenait lui glissa des mains et éclata par terre alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand 'O'.

-**Elena !** Lâcha Damon en se tournant vers elle. **Oh, ça va ?**

Elle resta absente quelque secondes avant de secouer la tête et de revenir à elle, essayant de retrouver son expression précédente sans faire attention à _lui_ assis près de la cheminée.

**-Oh, Elena !** Insista le vampire en la prenant par les épaules et en la fixant dans les yeux. **Reviens à toi !**

**-Je…** bafouilla-t-elle en se frottant les paupières. **Désolé, je, désolé pour le verre je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…**

-**Tu…t'étais ailleurs pendant une vingtaine de secondes…**

**-Je…Ouai c'est bizarre, juste un mal de tête, t'inquiète pas**… bredouilla la brunette en s'accroupissant à terre pour ramasser les bouts de verre.

**- Elena, regarde-moi **! L'obligea Damon en la relevant.** Je m'occuperai des morceaux plus tard t'en fais pas. Justement le problème c'est que je m'inquiète !**

**-Non, je...**

**-Laisse moi parler** la coupa-t-il fermement. **Depuis quelques temps, t'es complètement à l'ouest ! Je te parle et tu ne réagis pas, t'appelle au téléphone et tu ne réponds pas prétextant n'avoir plus de batterie ou t'être assoupie, tu…tu es plus distante avec moi et parfois tu fixes un point, un endroit vide comme si quelque chose allait y apparaître !**

**-Je t'assure que ce n'est rien **mentit-elle en se rasseyant à côté de lui.

**-J'en suis bien moins sur que toi ! S'il y'a quelque chose, n'importe quoi tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…**

**-Mais il n'y a rien je te dis **s'énerva-t-elle, son cœur s'accélérant durant l'interrogatoire de Damon. Bien sur, il ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles en insistant pour savoir. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire, honnêtement ? _« Je vois ton frère cadet décédé partout, tout le temps, il me suit, me hante et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tourné la page et je t'aime toi !_ » Très convaincant bien sur…

Alors ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais la plus simple et la moins risquée pour le moment : mentir.

**-Elena…**

**-Ecoute, si je te dis que tout va bien, pourquoi ne me crois tu pas ?**

**-Je…parce que je vois, devant mes yeux, que c'est faux !**

**-Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me crois ?**

**-Jure moi que tout va bien, et je te croirai, car je te fais confiance **souffla-t-il en tentant un sourire encourageant.

Elle déglutit, serra les poings :

-**Je te jure Damon, que tout va bien **récita-t-elle d'une voix presque solennelle.

-**Alors je te crois.**

**-Je…je vais ramasser les bouts de verres brisés **continua-t-elle en changeant totalement de sujet pour se défaire du regard lourd de questions et de doutes que lui lançait Damon.

Elle était persuadée qu'au fond de lui-même, il n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Et ça lui faisait mal de devoir lui mentir, de devoir trahir la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Mais c'était pour le mieux se répétait-elle alors que son regard se posait sur le fantôme près de la cheminée, pendant qu'elle faisait glisser les morceaux du verre dans la pelle.

* * *

**elo: **_Ca me fais toujours très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un ayant déjà lu ma première fic, lise la suite! Merci beaucoup! Je suis très heureuse que la suite te plaise. _

**Yiunaa:** _Stefan devient flippant...oui c'est vrai (j'avoue, c'est le but qu'il ait l'air flippant ^^) TEAM DELENA aussi (même si une petite part de moi penche pour le Stelena de temps à autres...:P) _

**Aliice.C Salvatore****:** _Voici donc le chapitre 4. merci pour la review! Si je peux dire une chose, c'est qu'on en a pas fini avec ce fantôme... Contente que tu aimes. :D_


	5. Journal

Damon n'aborda plus le douloureux sujet de ses absences et sautes d'humeur et Elena continua de faire comme si tout allait bien, même si tous les événements récents lui pesaient encore sur le cœur. Et Stefan qui était toujours là…

* * *

Un soir, alors que le soleil venait de se coucher et que la jeune femme regagnait son lit- toujours sous le regard du fantôme qui s'était installé près de la fenêtre, elle eut une soudaine envie de libérer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Toutes ses choses qu'elle gardait pour elle-même, qui harcelaient sa conscience et qu'elle ne pouvait-ou ne voulait répéter… Et elle savait que dans des moments pareil, ou personne ne pouvait la comprendre, il y'avait quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait se confier sans représailles, moqueries ou même risques que ces ressentiments soient divulgués. Cette personne était plutôt un objet, toujours caché derrière l'horrible sirène en céramique posée sur l'étagère. Son journal. Elle ne l'avait pas écrit depuis sa courte dépression chez Damon, depuis le jour ou elle était revenue dans ce nouveau présent et avait dû s'habituer à ce monde changé, à ce monde sans Stefan, à ce monde qui lui faisait peur de découvrir. Puis elle l'avait exploré, et s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas déplaisant. Elle avait réussi à surmonter ses peines et regrets du premier présent…du moins jusqu'à ce que Stefan refasse son apparition, lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'ici, aujourd'hui, il n'était qu'un cadavre dans une tombe !

La jeune femme déplaça la statue et attrapa la couverture verte du journal avant de se jeter sur son matelas, de s'appuyer contre la tête de lit, les genoux semi-fléchis lui donnant un support pour écrire, et elle débuta

_Cher journal._

_Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Trop longtemps. J'ai gardé en moi toutes les choses que je ressentais, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, croyant pouvoir supporter le poids de mes émotions, mais je ne le peux pas. Il faut que ça sorte, de n'importe quelle manière. Tu es ma « n'importe quelle manière ». Je sais que mes amies sont là si j'ai besoin de parler, j'en ai besoin, mais c'est à croire que je suis trop idiote pour saisir ma chance et aborder le sujet avec l'un d'eux. Je crois tout simplement que je ne le veux pas. Que je ne veux pas leur en parler, ou du moins que je ne sais comment approcher le sujet et j'ai peur des réactions. Et toutes mes angoisses (ou du moins la majeure partie) pourrait se résumé en un mot. En un seul et unique mot : Stefan. Stefan qui me hante. Stefan qui me suit, me poursuit, m'espionne. Il dit avoir un message, mais j'attends toujours qu'il me le dise ! Il est la cause de toutes mes angoisses tout simplement parce qu'il était la cause de tout mes regrets. En acceptant sa disparition les regrets s'étaient envolés emmenant avec eux mon angoisse. Mais en revenant chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque instant, il ne fait que renaître mes regrets enfouis, et ils ramènent avec eux l'angoisse ! Cette angoisse qui s'intensifie à chaque fois qu'il apparaît subitement mais également cette sensation de vide quand il n'est pas là. Vide, car je m'attends à ce qu'ils surgissent d'un moment à l'autre… Vide car même si je souhaiterais au plus profond de moi-même qu'il parte, sa présence m'est presque devenue habituelle. Mais le genre d'habitude désagréable. J'essaye de faire comme si tout allait bien à la vue de tous, mais ceux qui me connaissent bien ne sont pas dupes. Ils remarquent aisément que quelque chose cloche. Damon l'a remarqué. Mais je me suis tut, je lui ai menti. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, peut-être aurais-je dû tout lui dire. Il m'aurait aidé après tout, non ? Mais, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Souffrir de quelle manière ? Tout simplement, je sais qu'il reste toujours en lui une once de jalousie envers son cadet, même après que celui-ci soit décédé. Et je sais qu'il craint que mon amour pour lui ne soit qu'un substitut pour combler le manque occasionné par la mort de Stefan. Je le vois, à chaque fois que je parais absente, je sais qu'il se demande à quoi je pense et je suis persuadé qu'il envisage que je pense à son frère. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il a raison. A chaque fois ou j'ai ces sortes d'absence, c'est à cause de Stefan. Et je sais que lui avoué que son fantôme me hante le ferait souffrir, souffrir à cause de cette jalousie et de la peur qui l'habite : celle que mes sentiments pour son frère ne soient pas totalement éteints. Mais, le sont-ils vraiment ? Moi-même je n'en suis pas sure. Ce que je sais, maintenant, au moment où j'écris c'est que j'aime Damon et que c'est réel. Stefan est mort ! Mort depuis presque cent ans. Pour moi, mort depuis seulement quelques semaines…_

_Mais malgré cela, voir son fantôme me donne des doutes. Serai-je amoureuse d'un mort ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plu… Mes sentiments sont flous, embrouillés, embrumés…_

_J'aimerai juste que Stefan arrête d'agir ainsi. Qu'il arrête de me suivre si c'est pour rester silencieux sur ses intentions. J'aimerai qu'il les disent clairement ! Une fois, rien qu'une fois, pour que je comprenne !_

Elena releva la tête de son journal et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les replacés en arrière en soupirant. Ca la soulageait, vraiment, de tout écrire. Cela délestait le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle remarqua en scrutant la pièce que-pour une fois- le spectre ne la surveillait pas. Elle souffla encore avant de reprendre son crayon pour continuer d'écrire.

Des mots se dessinèrent sur le papier du journal. De jolies courbes alambiquées formant des lettres, qui elles même formaient des mots. Des mots qui formaient des phrases. Mais ce n'était pas l'écriture d'Elena. Ce n'était pas ses lettres, pas ses mots, ni ses phrases. La mine de son stylo n'effleurait même pas le papier.

Non, le journal écrivait seul !

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !** Lâcha-t-elle, le crayon tombant de ses mains pour se poser sur le matelas.

Les lettres continuaient d'apparaître sur le journal et bientôt Elena put lire.

_Je peux t'expliquer…_

**-M'expliquer quoi ? **se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Le journal n'écrivit plu alors elle prit le stylo et nota :

_-M'expliquer quoi ?_

_-Tout_

Elle sourit étrangement, un sourire mêlé du plaisir d'avoir compris comment fonctionnait la conversation avec son journal et de l'inquiétude : ce n'était pas tout les jours que votre journal intime vous répondait non ? !

_-Tout, à propos de quoi ?_

_-A propos de moi_

_Et qui es-tu ?_écrivit-elle, attendant la réponse.

-_Je suis Stefan_

**-Stefan ? !**

Elle n'avait pas écrit cela. Non, son prénom s'était échappé de sa bouche, étonnée, machinalement.

Le crayon tomba à nouveau sur le matelas et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, les mots auraient disparus. Peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Mais non, le journal était toujours là, sur ses genoux, les mots toujours écrit.

Elle reprit son stylo, tremblante, hésitante et posa la mine sur le papier.

_Tu es vraiment Stefan ?_

_Oui _se dessina lentement sur le papier.

_Mais tu es censé être_… ses mots restèrent suspendus aux trois petits points

_Mort_ apparut instantanément sur le journal.

_Oui_ écrivit-elle, ses lettres se traçant avec beaucoup de mal, la plume accrochant le papier.

_C'est ça que je veux t'expliquer._

_Explique-moi._

_C'est réellement moi, Stefan. Le Stefan que tu as connu, celui du présent et celui du passé. Celui qui t'as aimé et qui t'aime toujours. Je t'écris ceci pour te prévenir. Tu es en danger._

_Par quoi ? Par qui ? Et comment est-ce possible que tu puisses communiquer avec moi ?_ S'empressa-t-elle de griffonner.

_Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à communiquer avec toi. Je savais juste qu'au fond de moi, je voulais te protéger, te prévenir. Et j'ai réussi à projeter mon corps ici, à apparaître sous la forme d'un fantôme._

_-Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais expliqué ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps _?

_Je n'y arrivais pas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour apprendre à contrôler mon corps de fantôme. Ce n'est que ce soir, grâce à ce journal que je peux te prévenir pour espérer te sauver._

_-De…_

_-D'une menace que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé. D'une menace tellement proche que tu ne t'en doutes même pas._

La page se tourna instantanément et resta blanche un instant avant que les mots ne recommencent à s'afficher lentement.

_Elena, tu ne voudras pas me croire mais il le faut. C'est pour ta sécurité, il faut que tu saches._

**-Dis-moi**, bredouilla-t-elle à voix haute, le regard rivé sur son journal.

_La menace…c'est Damon. Mon frère._

Elena resta interdite un instant. Ses yeux relisant la phrase encore et encore, pourtant l'idée ne percutait toujours pas son cerveau. C'était comme si elle lisait une langue étrangère. Elle se frotta l'arrête du nez et replongea vers son journal. Les mêmes mots toujours inscrit.' _La menace c'est Damon'_ Ils résonnaient dans sa tête comme s'ils avaient été prononcés à voix haute. Et enfin l'idée s'imposait dans son esprit. Damon, une menace ? Non c'était impossible ! Il l'aimait,_ elle_ l'aimait._ Il _l'avait aidé, soutenu, toujours. _Elle_ le connaissait, avait vu toutes ses facettes…

_C'est impossible_ écrivit-elle, brusquement, ses lettres déformées par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait tracé les mots.

_Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Je t'aime, et je ne veux que ta sécurité. Damon est dangereux._

_Mais_

Sa mine resta plantée dans le papier un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait inscrire.

_-Mais il ne me ferait jamais de mal ! Je le connais ! Il m'a aidé dans ce nouveau monde, il m'a aidé à dépasser ma peine._

_-Ta peine ?_

_-Ta mort_ nota-t-elle le regard rempli de larmes.

-_Tu crois le connaître mais tu te trompes. S'il a été bon à une époque, aujourd'hui il n'est plus quelqu'un de fiable…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Elena. Je vais te dire ce qu'il y'a de mieux à faire. Damon est quelqu'un de dangereux. Pour ton bien, et pour celui de ceux que tu aimes, il faut tu le quittes_.

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Romps avec lui. Quitte-le. Laisse le tomber._

_-Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Sans aucunes raisons qui plus est ! Non, non, non…_

Sa ligne de « non » fut interrompue par Stefan écrivant de nouveau.

-_Il le faut, c'est pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Tu ne sais pas tout sur mon frère, tu ne sais pas ce que je sais. Pars. Pars loin de lui !_

_-Qu'est ce que je devrai savoir ?_

_-Des choses dont je ne peux pas te faire part. Des choses horribles. Mais il faut que tu suives mon conseil, il faut tu t'éloignes de Damon. Au plus vite. _

_-Je…Tu es sur ?_

_-Oui._

Le doute commençait à assaillir l'esprit d'Elena de tout part. Elle ne savait plus ! Ne comprenait plus, ne savait plus que penser et que faire ! Après tout, si Stefan était là, s'il était revenu d'entre les morts pour lui délivrer un message, ce message, il fallait qu'elle l'écoute. Elle avait confiance en Stefan, elle avait toujours eut confiance en lui, mais…et Damon ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de dangereux chez lui, plus maintenant. Elle se souvenait du Damon sauvage, violent, tueur, imprévisible mais il avait changé… Mais Stefan lui disait qu'il était malsain, dangereux. Qui croire ?

-_Je ne peux pas le quitter comme ça, il ne comprendrait pas_

_-Elena, c'est pour ton bien. Il faudrait même que…que tu le tues !_

Les mots étaient tombés, comme ça, sur le papier et ils avaient arrachés en même temps un bout du cœur de la jeune femme. Tuer Damon ? NON ! Non, jamais elle ne ferait ça ! Stefan lui en demandait trop !

-_Je ne peux pas le tuer ! Je ne lui ferai pas de mal ! C'est hors-de-question. Stefan tu ne peux pas me demander ça !_

_-Elena, il le faut. Il causera la mort de toute ta famille, tes amis, tous !_

_-Mais c'est ton frère ! _

_-Penses à Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, et même tes parents…tu veux les voir mort ? Tu les as déjà perdus une fois, prêtes à les perdre à nouveau ? Tous ceux que tu t'es fait une joie de retrouver, tu ne souffriras que plus de les perdre une deuxième fois !_

_-Mais…mais il ne les tuera pas !_

_-C'est lui ou eux !_

_-Damon ne ferait jamais ça ! _S'obstina Elena, ses mots devenant brouillon, ses yeux se teintant de gouttelettes, une larme tombant sur le papier venant effacer son dernier mot.

-_Jamais je ne te mentirai : il le ferait ! Sans aucune hésitation. Il faut que tu le tues ! _

_-Non !_

_-Prends un pieu, et plante le dans son…_

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'elle planta sa mine dans le journal et la fit bouger de haut en bas, déchirant les pages, rendant illisibles les mots…

**-Non ! Non, je…ce n'est pas un journal qui va me dicter ma conduite ! Je délire ! **s'écria-t-elle en jetant le bouquin calciné dans un coin de la pièce.

**-Elena qu'est ce qui se passe **? hurla Jeremy de la chambre adjacente.

**-Rien, rien…**cria-t-elle à l'intention de son petit frère, en fixant toujours effrayée le journal en miette qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce.

Les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues, alors qu'elle vérifiait toujours si le journal n'allait pas se mettre à bouger ou quelque chose comme ça…après tout tellement de chose surnaturel lui était arrivé que cela ne l'étonnerait pas de voir son carnet se mettre à bouger ou même à parler.

Aucun doute, ce n'était pas juste de la folie. Ce n'était pas juste des hallucinations, ca ne pouvait pas être seulement sont esprit qui monterait ça de toutes pièces ! Alors, ça devait être réel. Mais, malgré avoir répondu à l'une de ses interrogation Stefan en laissait une nouvelle en suspend. Qu'avait fait Damon pour qu'il demande à Elena de le quitter ? Et même plus, de le tuer ? Pourquoi serait-il dangereux pour les autres ? Tout cela ne ressemblait pas au Stefan qu'elle connaissait…

L'intervention de Stefan avait éclairé certains points, mais en laissait d'autre toujours aussi sombre. La jeune femme croyait que tout s'expliquait, que les pièces du puzzle se remettait doucement en place, mais plus elle reprenait leur place, plus le puzzle se détruisait. Elle ne savait qui croire. Stefan ? Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais mentit, hormis pour la protéger. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il était venu la voir : pour la protéger et protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Ca lui ressemblait tellement d'agir ainsi. Mais ce qui lui ressemblait beaucoup moins, c'était de vouloir une solution radicale pour empêcher Damon de nuire : la mort ! Et Dieu sait que Stefan n'avait jamais vraiment haïs Damon au point de le tuer. Même après qu'il ait tué Lexi, après qu'il ait transformé Vicky, malgré qu'il ait clamé haut et fort que son frère méritait de mourir, jamais il n'avait été capable de le faire. Et maintenant il demandait à Elena de s'en occuper ? Evidemment, tout cela dans le but de la protéger, mais les mots même de Stefan se contredisait : Tuer Damon, non jamais il ne lui demanderait ça, Tuer Damon pour la protéger, cela pourrait ressembler à Stefan.

Et il y'avait encore autre chose : Ces fameuses raisons qu'il avait évoqué sans vouloir lui en dire plus.

Tout cela était définitivement trop compliqué pour elle, pour ce soir.

Elena se mit sous ses draps et s'allongea confortablement sur son matelas, son esprit tournant toujours dans tous les sens les mots de Stefan….

Et elle prit une décision : elle attendrait. Attendrait de voir ce qui se passerait avec Damon, s'il ferait du mal à quelqu'un…puis elle reconsidérerait les conseils de Stefan et s'éloignerait de Damon si cela tournait mal… Mais elle espérait réellement que tout se passerait bien et que Stefan avait mentit. Jamais elle n'aurait la force de prendre un pieu et de le…dans son cœur !

Le sommeil l'emporta sur cette pensée et elle s'endormit doucement, espérant que demain soit un jour meilleur…

* * *

Merci pour toutes les reviews! Vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir!

Yiunaa: _On peut dire que tu es une Delena engagée, jusqu'au bout lol! Désolé de te décevoir, mais Stefan est encore là lol _

kat _Merci d'avoir pris le temps (et d'avoir eu le courage) de lire ma première fic. Je l'imagine bien sauté pas la fenêtre tiens ^^ C'est expliqué dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle ne veut pas lui en parler. ^^_

elo:_Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle devrait lui en parler( mais en ce qu'elle devrait faire et ce qu'elle fait y'a toujours une différence lol) Maintenant, Stefan lui a dit pourquoi il la suivait (et la raison peut paraître un peu 'choquante' et étrange ^^) _


	6. Dispute

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Elena dormait toujours bien au chaud sous sa couette, un courant d'air la fit tout de même frissonner. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et qui devait la regarder à présent. Le visiteur s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit le revers de sa main caresser délicatement, tendrement sa joue. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle sortit sa main de sous la couette et agrippa celle du jeune homme avant de la porter à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser.

**-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé **murmura l'homme en se penchant pour embrasser son front.

-**Ce n'est pas grave **souffla-t-elle en attachant une dernière fois la main avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retourner vers Damon. **Il est tard ?** demanda-t-elle en baillant.

**-Disons juste qu'il est bien trop tard pour que tu te lève et bien trop tôt pour que tu te couches…**

**-Damon**…

Elle se tourna vers son réveil. 13h05 !

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi ils m'ont laissé dormir !** Lâcha-t-elle en s'apprêtant à se lever, paniquée.

**-Chut, calme toi mon ange **exigea-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle reste couchée.** J'ai entendu tes parents dire qu'ils avaient décidé de te laisser dormir parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours que tu arrivais à faire une nuit complète sans parler dans ton sommeil. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit…**

**-Je…oui je…je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…**

**-Je sais. Mais c'est en voulant tout faire pour ne pas que je m'inquiète qui me rend inquiet justement. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire même si ça risque de m'inquiéter, de me faire de la peine, de me décevoir… n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que je te laisserais toujours faire tes propres choix, ok Elena ? Je veux ta sécurité mais je ne suis ni ton père ni ton ange gardien, alors tu peux me dire des choses, juste pour que je les écoute.**

**-Je sais, désolé Damon** s'excusa-t-elle à mi-voix, détournant le regard des yeux perçant du vampire.

**-Pas la peine de t'excuser mon ange.**

**-Maintenant par contre faut vraiment que je me lève…**.déclara-t-elle en repoussant les mains du jeune homme pour pouvoir bouger.

**-Hop, hop, hop **fit il en posant un doigt sur son épaule pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. **Qu'est ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure ?** _Trop tard pour se lever_ **et trop tôt pour se coucher** continua-t-il en souriant.

**-Et qu'est ce que je dois comprendre là dedans ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

**-Que tu vas devoir rester au lit. Et qu'en bon samaritain que je suis, je vais y rester aussi pour ne pas te laisser seule…**

**-Trop aimable de votre part Monsieur Salvatore…** plaisanta-t-elle en le voyant s'allonger à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**-Moi, aimable ? N'oublie pas que je suis le méchant et dangereux vampire Damon**, la taquina-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Soudain, une phrase revint percuter son esprit. De plein fouet, elle ne s'y attendait pas et eut un mouvement de recul envers Damon. « _Damon est quelqu'un de dangereux »_ avait écrit Stefan.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?** La questionna le jeune homme en la regardant les yeux grand ouvert.

**-Je…**

Elle ne put parler, ses lèvres tremblaient. Les doutes de la veille revenaient, plus forts encore. Elle s'était promis d'attendre, de voir si Damon allait mal se comporter en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, les mots de Stefan s'imposaient de nouveaux dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher ! _« Il faut que tu le tues, il est dangereux, il tuera tout ceux que tu aimes… » _

**-Elena ? Oh, je rigolais ok **?lui dit-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle pour la laisser respirer. Il voyait bien sa gêne et son air effrayée.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, continuant de le dévisager ainsi.

**-Elena, c'est moi qui t'effraie ? Je te fais peur ? **devina Damon en se relevant carrément du lit, rapidement, comme si les draps lui brûlaient la peau, son visage affichant une moue triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**-Non, non tu ne me fais pas peur** bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

**-Si, je le vois. Tu me regard avec cet air effaré, comme si tu pensais que j'allais te blesser **annonça-t-il d'une voix maussade.

**-Non, je…Damon** soupira-t-elle.

Elle se rendait bien compte que c'était un comportement tout à fait idiot. Elle avait peur de lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout. Il était tendre, attentionné, amoureux et elle le repoussait, le rejetait en le regardant comme un policier observant un meurtrier. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de croire un journal alors que l'homme présent devant elle lui prouvait le contraire, lui prouvait qu'il était bon et qu'il l'aimait. Comment pouvait-elle en douter ? Elle l'aimait aussi d'ailleurs. Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête sa parano, qu'elle oublie un peu Stefan pour se concentrer sur la partie réelle de sa vie, sur l'homme réel qui l'embrassait et qui l'aimait.

**-Désolé Damon, je suis vraiment idiote. Bien sur que non tu ne me fais pas peur…se **reprit-elle en lui souriant timidement.

**-Si tu veux que je parte il suffit de me le dire **bougonna-t-il, un masque d'indifférence s'étant inscrit sur son visage bien que dans sa voix perçait toujours la tristesse.

**-Non, je veux que tu restes.**

Et sur ces mots elle se redressa et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser, surement pas orgueil. Après tout, pendant un instant, celle qui l'aimait l'avait dévisagé comme un assassin ! Mais il ne put résister plus longtemps et lui autorisa l'accès à sa bouche, lui rendant passionnément son baiser, laissant ses mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux brun, emmêlés par la nuit qu'elle avait passé.

**-Désolé** murmura-t-elle encore contre ses lèvres.

**-Tu vas bientôt être toute pardonnée **fit-il d'un air séducteur alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le lit.

**-J'ai hâte d'être pardonnée alors **souffla-t-elle dans son cou en riant, chassant au mieux les pensées qui l'avaient troublée quelques instants auparavant. Elle n'y eu aucun mal, les baisers et caresses de Damon l'y aidant beaucoup.

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement sans arrêter pour autant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

**-La dernière fois, je te rappelle que tu avais eut beaucoup de mal à déboutonner cette chemise, j'avais du le faire…**

**-Ruse de séducteur** rit-il en jetant le vêtement au pied du lit.

Elena fit de même avec son haut de pyjama et se retrouva rapidement à moitié-nue devant le jeune homme qui se régalait de la vue.

**-Tu sais que tu es merveilleusement belle, mon ange ?**

**-Et tu sais que tu es un vrai apollon ?**

**-Hum hum **approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

Damon approfondit leurs baisers, capturant avidement ses lèvres, ses mains quittant parfois les cheveux de sa bien-aimée pour zigzaguer sur son corps.

**-Mes parents risquent de nous entendre, je suis censé dormir…**

**-Tu n'as qu'à être silencieuse** pouffa-t-il contre sa bouche.

Les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou où il s'arrêta pour y déposer quelques baisers.

Elena avait totalement oublié les recommandations de Stefan et comptait bien profiter au maximum de ce moment avec Damon. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse musclé et vint déboutonner son pantalon.

Damon continuait d'embrasser son cou, caressant sa joue d'une main, murmurant je t'aime à son oreille.

Mais, il ne pouvait renier véritablement sa nature, et pourtant ne voulait pas non plus interrompre _leur _moment. Alors que le jeune homme continuait d'embrasser son cou et qu'elle déboutonnait son pantalon, il sentit ses veines devenir saillantes autour de ses yeux, il les cacha en appuyant un peu plus sa tête dans le cou d'Elena… Puis, indubitablement, ses crocs jaillirent, souhaitant mordre, déchiqueter la peau d'olive de ce joli cou exposé à lui, sa jugulaire battant à son rythme cardiaque, chaque fois que son cœur envoyait un torrent de sang couler dans ses veines, passer dans cette grosse artère, là, sur son cou, bien marqué et si exquise… Mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Jamais !

Il continua d'embrasser son cou comme si de rien n'était, ses crocs lui faisant affreusement mal, sa gorge le brulant, mais non, il ne la blesserait pas !

Elena n'avait même pas remarqué que la nature de son compagnon reprenait le dessus…

Damon se contrôlait admirablement bien, malgré ces crocs toujours sortis, il arrivait à dissiper cette envie de s'abreuver de son sang.

Un moment de relâchement…

Soudain…

Ses crocs frôlèrent la peau de la jeune femme.

Froids, aiguisés, dangereux… mais ils ne la blessèrent pas et pourtant…

Elena le bouscula violemment, le poussa hors du lit en retenant un cri, portant immédiatement la main à son cou indemne.

Le vampire fut débout en un instant, à moitié déshabillé, crocs dehors et yeux injectés de sang, et pourtant il essayait de paraître désolé.

**-Elena, pardon, vraiment je suis désolé…Je ne t'ai pas blessé?** s'enquit-il en approchant une main de son cou pour vérifier.

Elle recula encore, brusquement.

**-Tu n'as rien** remarqua-t-il, en même temps heureux que son cou soit intact et horrifié qu'elle le regarde comme s'il était un monstre.

**-Tu as essayé de me mordre**…bafouilla-t-elle, les mots de Stefan revenant cruellement dans son esprit, y jetant la confusion.

**-Non ! Non c'est faux** se défendit-il. **Je, je t'embrassais et ma…nature à repris le dessus. Je me contrôlais plutôt bien, mes crocs t'on juste effleurés. Jamais je n'aurais osé te mordre sans ta permission !**

Elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Elle le savait sans vraiment le savoir pourtant…. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait : _Il est dangereux, son acte te le prouve encore, ses crocs pourraient te tuer, c'était intentionnel, il allait te mordre…_

**-Elena, dis quelque chose ! Je te jure, je ne peux pas contrôler mes pulsions plus que je ne le fais déjà !**

**-Tes crocs** souffla-t-elle en le fixant toujours ainsi, malgré que sa raison lui rappelle qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, les mots de Stefan étaient trop forts…

Le visage de Damon commença à changer et d'homme désolé il devint de plus en plus énervé.

-**Mais mes crocs font partis de moi ! **lança-t-il. **Je les aie, je ne peux rien y faire ! Je ne sais même pas si me les arracher changerait quelque chose !**

Elle ne put détourner de lui son regard accusateur…

_« Damon est dangereux » _

**-Arrête de me regarde comme ça **! Gronda-t-il. **Je suis un vampire Elena ! Un vampire avec des crocs certes, mais un vampire qui t'aime et qui jamais ne te ferait du mal ! Et ça tu n'as pas l'air de le comprendre depuis quelques temps ! Je n'ai pas voulu te mordre **articula le garçon en rivant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Elena. **Je ne t'ai même pas blessé malencontreusement avec mes canines elles t'ont juste _effleurées ! _**

Remarquant toujours aucunes réactions du côté de l'adolescente il continua, fou de rage.

**-Stefan aussi était un vampire ! Et tu as déjà couché avec lui, malgré ses crocs _à lui_ ! Et ça m'étonnerait que mon frère ait eu assez de contrôle pour que ses canines restent bien gentiment à leurs places ! A moins que vous ayez passé toutes vos nuits à gémir comme des bêtes en jouant au scrabble ! **Cracha-t-il alors qu'Elena le fixait toujours horriblement.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle le gifla.

Sa paume de main claqua violemment la joue du vampire qui en resta ébahis quelque secondes avant la fusiller du regard en frottant son visage meurtri.

**-Ok, je vois** siffla-t-il d'un air désabusé, en rattachant son pantalon. **J'ai plus rien à faire ici**, grogna le vampire en agrippant sa chemise et en disparaissant en un instant.

La jeune femme resta un instant debout, au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger, fixant l'endroit où se tenait Damon il y'avait à peine quelques secondes.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Ils allaient faire l'amour et en claquement de doigts, ils se querellaient, s'injuriant presque, se battaient même. Elle l'avait giflé.

Est-ce qu'elle regrettait son geste ? Oui et non.

Si on ne prenait comme contexte uniquement la dernière phrase de Damon «_** -Stefan aussi était un vampire ! Et tu as déjà couché avec lui, malgré ses crocs à lui ! Et ça m'étonnerait que mon frère ait eu assez de contrôle pour que ses canines restent bien gentiment à leurs places ! A moins que vous ayez passé toutes vos nuits à gémir comme des bêtes en jouant au scrabble ! »**_

Oh que non elle ne le regrettait pas !

Mais, en prenant plus que cette parole comme considération, elle le regrettait terriblement. Et c'était justement là le problème, il y'avait eut plus que cette simple phrase. Il y'avait eut son regard accusateur, horrifié, la bousculade, le recul qu'elle avait prit, son silence effrayé…

Et c'était tout ça qui avait amené Damon à être grossier.

Et elle devait se l'avouer, il avait toutes les raisons de s'être énervé.

Car tout ça, ce n'était pas justifié et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

Ses crocs l'avaient juste effleuré! Il se contrôlait pour elle ! Pour elle ! Et tout ce qu'elle lui rendait c'était un regard terrifié ?

Elle se rhabilla prestement et s'effondra sur son lit en pleurant.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté ainsi ? Pourquoi s'était elle emporté comme ça? Dans une sorte de paranoïa. Les mots de Stefan hantaient son esprit et c'étaient eux qui causait toute cette confusion et qui faisait faire à la jeune femme des choses qu'elle regretterait. Là ou Damon était prudent et bienveillant, elle l'imaginait malin et calculateur, là ou il était doux et câlin elle le voyait séducteur pour mieux l'ensorceler, l'embobiner. Et maintenant, elle pouvait s'applaudir ! Elle l'avait perdu à cause de sa stupidité et de sa méfiance ! Mais merde se dit-elle, c'était Damon ! Elle avait confiance en lui, elle l'aimait et ce n'était pas les mots d'un journal, de Stefan revenu d'entre les morts qui allait changer ça !

La jeune femme enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, séchant ses larmes. Elle se sentait pitoyable, minable, honteuse ! Comment avait-elle pu regarder Damon comme ça, avec _ce _regard ?

Les mots de Stefan l'avaient tout simplement troublé, tout comme son fantôme : ils la hantaient. Sa conversation avec son journal lui revenait en mémoire à chaque instant où elle voyait Damon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui sans aucune raison valable, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation ainsi, les laisser brouiller, à cause de la confusion qu'avait causé un journal !

Il fallait qu'elle arrange ça. Il fallait qu'elle oublie un peu tout ce qu'avait dit Stefan. Maintenant, elle était au courant, oui Stefan lui avait dit que Damon était dangereux mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait le croire, non ? Elle n'avait même pas à être méfiante envers le vampire car rien depuis le début où elle était revenue dans ce nouveau présent n'avait prouvé que Damon était mauvais, c'était plutôt tout le contraire !

Elena se releva de son lit, remit rapidement les draps en place et se rua dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche afin de remettre toute ses idées en place.

Une fois cela fait, elle s'habilla simplement, se maquilla afin de cacher les traces de larmes et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où ses parents et son frère terminait leur déjeuner.

**-Enfin réveillée !** Débuta Jeremy en apercevant sa sœur descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier.

**-Jeremy, laisse ta sœur tranquille** lui dit Grayson tournant la tête vers son fils avant de regarder de nouveau Elena. **Bien dormie ma chérie ?**

**-Euh…oui super !**

**-Tu ne viens pas manger ?** demanda sa mère en lui indiquant sa chaise. **Nous t'avons gardé ton assiette au chaud.**

**-Merci maman, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je viens de me rappeler que je devait aller voir…euh Caroline pour qu'on finisse un truc de Maths, et elle va être folle de rage si je ne suis pas là** expliqua-t-elle en souriant joyeusement.

**-Très bien, mais j'insiste, tu devrais manger un morceau avant de partir !**

**-Je mangerai chez elle, promis !**

**-D'accord, allez file et ne rentre pas trop tard, tu as cours demain !**

**-A ce soir tout le monde**, conclut l'adolescente en mettant son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula vers la pension de Damon.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver chez lui et gara son véhicule devant la maison.

La jeune femme souffla un grand coup, coupa le contact, se regarda dans le miroir du pare-soleil et sortit.

Elle remarqua tout de suite que la maison n'était pas éclairée, peut-être n'était-il pas là ?

Elle frappa, deux coups, puis sa main retomba le long de son corps alors qu'elle attendait avec appréhension qu'il lui ouvre, s'il daignait le faire…

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Vérifier si je ne me suis pas arracher les crocs ? Dommage, y'a pas de dentiste qui fasse ça dans le coin…** commença-t-il, amer, alors que le vampire venait d'entrebâiller la porte pour avoir juste la place de passer sa tête.

**-Damon, s'il te plaît, laisse moi m'expliquer. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé…**

**-Pas autant que moi **la coupa-t-il fermement, plongeant ses yeux azurs et oppressants dans le regard de la jeune femme. **Je pensais que tu m'aimais réellement, malgré ma nature, bah j'me suis bien leurré tiens…**

**-Arrête un peu, Damon ! J'ai été idiote, débile stupide, tout ce que tu veux ok ? Mais tu ne m'effraie pas ! Je t'accepte, et ce depuis bien longtemps- avec ta nature de vampire ! Tu es ce que tu es, c'est en toi, et si je t'aime c'est toi tout entier, pas seulement les parties qui me plaisent le plus **!

**-On avait du mal à le croire il y'a moins d'une heure à la vue du regard que tu me lançais…marmonna le jeune homme en baissant la tête.**

**-Ecoute, en ce moment, je fais…des sortes de cauchemars. Et, quand tes crocs m'ont effleurés ça…ça à causé une réaction de peur chez moi, je veux dire, c'était incontrôlable ! Mais je n'ai pas peur de _toi _!** répéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il relève la tête.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait mentit, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité non-plus…

**-Et encore une fois tu t'es bien gardé de me parler de ces cauchemars…**

**-Désolé** souffla-t-elle.

**-Arrête un peu d'être désolé pour tout**…murmura-t-il à son tour.

**-Je peux entrer ?**

Le garçon s'écarta de la porte pour lui laisser l'espace de passer et elle entra sans un mot puis il referma la porte derrière elle, se retourna et la suivit alors qu'elle allait dans le salon.

**-Tu m'en veux encore ? **lui demanda Elena d'une toute petite voix, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, gênée lorsqu'elle se rappelait de la gifle qu'elle lui avait assénée.

Le vampire prit son verre de Whisky posé sur la table basse et le porta à ses lèvres, le regard teinté, comme il réfléchissait profondément.

**-Evite juste de me gifler la prochaine fois…**lança-t-il en avalant cul sec l'alcool avant de reposer le verre vide sur la table et de sourire doucement à Elena.

Elle sourit à son tour et se précipita dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui, qu'il respirait son odeur en lui caressant le dos et qu'elle entortillait ses doigts aux siens.

**-Je t'aime** chuchota la brunette en se blottissant encore dans les bras de Damon, fermant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il releva son menton et l'embrassa tendrement.

Leur moment fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte d'entrée. Damon grogna légèrement en détachant ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme et l'écarta doucement de lui.

**-Je vais ouvrir** lui dit-il en laissant glisser ses doigts hors de ceux d'Elena pour aller dans le hall d'entrée. Elle le suivit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, les cheveux châtains clair coupés court au niveau du menton, une frange couvrant presque ses yeux verts foncés tirant sur le marron. Elle avait la peau blanche et des lèvres pleines, un nez droit, des joues colorées. Elle était plutôt jolie il fallait l'avouer. Pourtant, ce joli petit bout de femme avait dans les yeux quelque chose d'étrange, serait-ce de la…haine ?

Elle dévisagea Damon comme s'il était un monstre et en moins de deux, dégaina de sa ceinture un pieu qu'elle dirigea vers le cœur du vampire.

Tout ce passa extrêmement vite sous le regard ébahis d'Elena qui, resté à quelques pas de la porte, ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Le pieu suivit sa trajectoire, s'enfonça dans la chair, un cri...!

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6, désolé du petit retard, je le poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude... Désolé pour tout les Delena, ici ils se disputent :S

clara & elo: merci une nouvelle fois pour vos review! Vous avez toutes les deux raisons; Elena devrait en parler à Damon (mais pour que le mystère reste encore plus complet il faudrat attendre avant qu'elle se décide à lui dire ^^) Les raisons qui poussent Stefan à vouloir qu'Elena tue Damon viendront dans le prochain chapitre :D


	7. Alexia

Damon ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait réagi en voyant cette inconnue le menacer de ce pieu. Avant que le bout de bois n'ait pu l'atteindre, il agrippa le poignet de la jeune femme et le retourna contre elle. On entendit ses os craquer alors que le pic s'enfonçait dans son épaule et qu'elle laissait échappé un cri de souffrance avant de s'effondrer à terre, le pieu toujours planté dans sa chair.

Elena était toujours figée, regardant la scène les yeux écarquillés.

**-Qui es-tu ?** Cracha Damon en la regardant de haut, une moue agressive imprimée sur son visage.

La jeune femme se tortilla sur le sol en gémissant avant de porter sa main à son épaule et d'en arraché le piquet de bois, ce qui lui valut un autre cri de douleur. Damon remarqua qu'elle était humaine lorsque le sang se mit à couler abondamment de la plaie sans qu'elle cicatrise alors qu'elle jetait l'arme qui l'avait blessé le plus loin possible d'elle.

**-Va te faire foutre **grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le vampire.

Damon la saisit par le bras et la releva de force, elle gémit encore, sa blessure la faisant souffrir.

**-J'ai dû mal entendre…Qui es-tu **? répéta-t-il, une lueur de rage brulant dans ses yeux bleus assombris par l'énervement.

**-Ta petite-petite-petite-petite nièce…**toussa-t-elle à la figure du jeune homme.

**-Quoi ? **S'exclamèrent en même temps Damon et Elena.

**-T'as bien entendu sale vampire, je suis ta nièce ! La fille de la descendance de ton frère !**

**-Tu es de sa famille ? **demanda Elena dont la curiosité l'avait poussé à se rapprocher.

**-On peut dire ça comme ça…Elena je suppose ? L'obsession de mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand père, Stefan.**

Elena hocha doucement la tête en détaillant d'un peu plus près la jeune femme que tenait fermement Damon.

**-Et comment tu t'appelle, petit nièce **? lui demanda Damon, en rapprochant son visage du sien, menaçant.

**-Alexia. Alexia Salvatore !** annonça-t-elle fièrement. **Maintenant si tu voulais bien enlever tes sales pattes de ma veste ça m'arrangerait…**

Damon la laissa retomber sans ménagement sur le sol.

**-Merci** lâcha-t-elle en se relevant péniblement.

**-Au moins t'as le mérite d'être polie…**

**- On ne peut pas dire que je tienne ça de mon oncle…**

**-En tout cas, si t'as pas ma grossièreté t'as mon répondant.**

**-Ouai, bah c'est bien la seule chose que j'espère tenir de toi, connard !**

**-Oulla, mais c'est qu'elle perd sa politesse la demoiselle !** Pouffa Damon en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**-Pourquoi tu es là ?** Intervint Elena en se postant à côté de Damon, lui donnant la main.

-**Pour venger mon ancêtre.**

**-En essayant de me tuer ? Bravo t'as presque failli m'avoir, mais ne réessaye plus jamais. Tu serais déjà en pièces si tu n'étais pas de ma famille.**

**-Je ne te considère pas comme ma famille. Pas après ce que tu as fait** siffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard hautain.

**-De quel ancêtre parlais-tu ?** l'interrogea Elena en se rapprochant de Damon.

**-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux faire pour rester près de ce monstre** marmonna Alexia en inspectant les deux jeunes gens devant elle d'un regard dégouté.** Je parlais de Stefan bien sur.**

**-Stefan ?**

**-Oui. Stefan, mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père ! J'étais la pour le venger ! Mais j'ai échoué…**

**-Pourquoi vouloir venger Stefan en me tuant ?** demanda Damon en haussant un sourcil.

**-Arrête de faire cet air innocent **! Elle fit une petite pause, ses yeux passèrent d'Elena à Damon. **Oh ! Mais je parie que ta chère petite Elena ne sait pas…** continua-t-elle en souriant mesquinement.

**-Je ne sais pas quoi ? **demanda la jeune femme, son regard devant inquiet.

**-Tu ne sais pas que Damon a tué Stefan en 1872 !**

**-Quoi !** S'écrièrent-ils ensemble, alors que le visage d'Elena se décomposait pendant que Damon devenait rouge de colère.

**-Moi ? Tuer mon frère ? Mais t'es complètement folle, ma pauvre !** Gronda-t-il en la saisissant de nouveau par le bras.

**-Ah oui ? Ta réaction prouve tout le contraire ! Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire hein ? Tu me réserve le même sort qu'a Stefan ?** Le provoqua-t-elle de ses yeux émeraude.

**-Quoi ? Je…mais je n'ai pas tué mon frère ! **grogna-t-il en la lâchant.

Elle remit en place sa veste et croisa les bras.

**-Alexia ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?** lui demanda Elena qui s'était machinalement écarté du vampire.

-**Ce que je raconte ? T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Damon, là, le type auquel tu t'accrochais comme une bouée de sauvetage y'a moins de 5 minutes a tué Stefan ! Sans pitié, sauvagement pour une simple question de jalousie.**

Damon serra les poings, se retenant de sauter au cou de cette sale garce qui venait de tenter de le tuer puis de l'accuser.

**-Mais je n'ai pas tué mon frère !** objecta-t-il.

**-Menteur ! L'histoire se passe dans la famille depuis 1872. On est tous au courant, sauf que personne n'a eu le courage, jusqu'à moi, de venir te régler ton compte !**

**-C'est quoi cette histoire ?**s'intéressa Elena, la confusion revenant troublée son esprit.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu vas la croire **!vociféra Damon en serrant les dents.

-**Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle a à dire…**

**-Tu veux savoir l'histoire ? Pas de problème, je vais te la raconter. Empêche juste ton petit vampire de me sauter au cou avant la fin !**

Alexia s'avança dans le salon où elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et croisa les jambes.

**-Damon a tué Stefan par jalousie. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Stefan t'aimait trop !**

Elena vint s'asseoir sur le canapé dans face, l'encourageant à continuer alors que Damon alla s'appuyer contre la cheminée, un verre de scotch à la main, fixant d'un œil mauvais sa nièce.

**-Après que tu sois repartie dans ton présent, après que Damon se soit fait tuer devant les yeux de Stefan beaucoup de choses se sont passés…**

**-Damon m'a raconté…**

**-Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais je suis aussi persuadée qu'il y'a plus de mensonges que de vérité dans ce qu'il a dit. Il a du te raconter que Stefan s'était marié avec une certaine Alicia. Ils ont eu trois enfants, ça aussi je suppose qu'il te l'a dit : Damon, Henry et Elena. Mais tous ce qu'il a pu te dire ensuite est faux !**

**-Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient vécus heureux…**

-**C'est parce que c'est la vérité **! Intervint Damon.

-**Justement c'est faux !** Le coupa Alexia. **Stefan n'était pas heureux loin de là. Il avait beau avoir une femme qui l'aimait, des enfants adorables, un métier en or, une maison…il ne cessait de penser à toi ! A chaque fois qu'il voyait sa fille, qu'il devait l'appeler par son prénom, Elena, une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il t'aimait encore comme un fou ! Il espérait qu'entamer une nouvelle vie arriverait à ce qu'il t'oublie mais c'était peine perdue ! Il rêvait de toi la nuit, voulait que vous soyez réunis ! Il n'arrivait pas à t'oublier sans savoir pourquoi ! Alors, lors de sa vingt-cinquième année, il décida que c'était trop dur, trop dur de rester loin de toi. Il était presque dans une dépression ! Il demanda à Damon de le transformer pour qu'il puisse te retrouver dans le présent. Damon refusa bien sur, mais pas pour les raisons que tu pourrais croire. Il était tout simplement jaloux ! Il avait peur que si son frère devenait vampire, tu le choisisses encore ! Alors il refusa. Mais Stefan ne comptait pas se laisser faire ! Il réussit à se blesser assez gravement pour que Damon lui donne son sang pour le sauver. Une fois le sang de vampire coulant dans ses veines, il voulut se tuer de n'importe quelle manière. Damon l'en empêcha encore. Il ne voulait pas que son frère devienne vampire. Mais un jour, voyant l'amour fou que Stefan portait à Elena alors qu'il l'espionnait dans son bureau, en train d'écrire son journal intime, Damon fut pris d'une crise de jalousie et d'égoïsme incontrôlable. Malgré que Stefan ait tout compte fait renoncé- pour le moment- à se transformer, son amour pour toi était toujours présent, plus fort encore. Damon entra dans la pièce.**

**Flash Back. **

**-Bonsoir, Damon, tu m'espionnais je parie ?** Commença Stefan en refermant son journal.

-**Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles…**

**-Comme tu le vois alors, je vais bien.**

**-Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce-pas ?** Continua tristement le vampire.

**-Qui ?**

**-Fais pas l'idiot petit frère, Elena.**

Stefan soupira et étendit ses jambes sous le bureau.

-**Oui, oui je l'aime toujours comme un fou !**

**-Tu aimerais la retrouver ?**

**-Je ferai tout pour ça…**

Le vampire s'avança vers son petit frère et s'assit sur le bureau, à côté de lui.

**-Tu sais que je l'aime aussi… ?**

Stefan haussa un sourcil et rangea son journal dans le tiroir.

**-Et c'est pour ça que je dois faire ça… Parce que je ne supporterais pas de la voir de nouveau avec toi !**grogna-t-il.

Le jeune humain écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre.

**-Damon, de quoi tu parles ?**

Le jeune vampire posa ses mains autour du cou de son frère et commença à serrer.

**-Damon, Damon qu'est ce que tu fabriques **? Paniqua Stefan en essayant de se débattre comme il pouvait.

**-Je t'empêche d'aller la retrouver ! Tu ne l'auras pas une seconde fois !** Cracha le vampire en mettant plus de pression sur le cou de Stefan qui commença à haleter.

**-Ne fais pas ça, Damon **suffoqua-t-il alors que ses lèvres devenaient bleues. Je…suis ton frère.

**-Pourquoi tu veux la retrouver hein ? Pourquoi ! Tu sais bien que je l'aime et tu sais aussi que si tu te transformes, l'histoire ne fera que se répéter, elle t'aimera de nouveau et moi je tiendrai la chandelle ! Si je te laisse en vie, je suis sur que tu trouveras n'importe quel moyen, un jour, de te transformer pour la retrouver! **

La pièce devint silencieuse. Seuls les gémissements de Stefan troublaient le silence alors qu'il fixait de ses yeux émeraude son frère, en train de l'étrangler. Son regard n'était pas haineux envers lui, non il était triste, triste que la personne qui mette fin à sa vie soit l'une de celle qui l'ai vue venir au monde. Que la personne qui le tue soit une de celle qui l'ait aimé le plus au monde. Damon avait toujours ses mains fermement enroulé autour du cou de son frère, il le voyait agoniser alors que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer, il voyait ses yeux perdre leur étincelle de vie, ses mains commencèrent à s'arrêter de bouger. Il relâcha sa prise, pendant un instant il voulut que les choses en soient autrement, qu'il n'ait pas à tué son propre petit frère. Mais il le fallait, pour_ elle _! Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il continuait de l'étrangler, il essayait d'avoir une expression neutre mais il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux remplis de haine envers ce petit frère qui avait toujours tout eut.

Tout à coup, au bout de 5 longues minutes qui parurent interminables aux yeux de Damon, Stefan ne bougea plus. Il devint immobile, son cœur ne battait plus, il ne respirait plus, la vie l'avait quitté.

Damon retira ses mains du cou de son frère : des traces rouges y étaient inscrites.

Le vampire ne prit même pas la peine de lui fermer les paupières, non, il jeta un dernier regard mi-aigri- mi triste au mort et disparu par la fenêtre ouverte.

**Fin du Flash-back. **

Elena ne put s'empêcher de pleurer pendant le récit d'Alexia, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Damon aurait tué Stefan !

**-Voilà pourquoi je suis venu me venger ! Parce ce sale vampire à tuer son frère, de sang froid, sans pitié pour une simple histoire de jalousie !**

**-Mais c'est faux !** hurla Damon en jetant son verre dans l'âtre de la cheminée. **Jamais je n'aurai tué Stefan, ok ? Jamais ! Tu mens sale garce **!

**-Pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé** ! rétorqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

**-Et la lettre** murmura Elena pour elle-même.

**-Oui ! **reprit Damon. **Mon frère a écrit une lettre avant de mourir, une lettre où il explique tout à Elena. Cette lettre a bien été écrite de sa main, et il est mort à 83 ans dans ce message ! Je ne l'ai donc pas tué !**

**-Une lettre peut-être aisément falsifié,** répliqua la jeune femme en lançant un regard énervé à Damon. **Tu as eut tout le temps d'apprendre à imiter son écriture en 146 ans**.

Elena ne savait plus qui croire, son regard passait d'Alexia à Damon. A qui faire confiance ? A cette inconnue qui accusait Damon de meurtre, ou à son petit ami et ami, Damon, qui contredisait ses paroles ?

**-Elena, je n'ai pas tué Stefan **! lui assura Damon en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, à nouveau.

La confiance qu'elle avait recouvrée en Damon venait de s'effondrer à l'instant, devant ses accusations. Le problème, c'était que dites comme ça, elle n'avait aucunes raisons de croire cette fille, mais il y'avait le fantôme. Ce fantôme qui lui avait dit que Damon était dangereux. Et si c'était pour ça ? Et si c'était parce que Stefan avait été assassiné par Damon qu'il venait la mettre en garde contre lui, en revenant d'entre les morts ? Et si c'était ça ces « _choses dont je ne peux pas te faire part. Des choses horribles. » ? _

On lisait l'espoir dans les yeux azurs de Damon, l'espoir qu'elle le croit, l'espoir qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les mensonges d'Alexia.

-**Alors, tu continue à faire confiance au meurtrier de ton véritable amour ? Au meurtrier de l'homme qui t'as aimé plus que sa propre vie, plus que sa femme et que ses enfants ? Ce meurtrier qui se tient à côté de toi ! Que tu as enlacé, embrassé !**

**-Je ne sais plus qui croire** avoua la jeune femme en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

**-Tu sais quoi, Alexia ? Tu devrais dégager avant que j'arrache ta tête de ton corps **la menaça Damon, ses veines se durcissant autour de ses yeux.

**-Pas de problème, je me casse ! Mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Elena, de ce qu'**_il_** t'a dit : Damon est dangereux !**

Et sur ces mots la jeune femme n'attendit pas une minute avant de sortir de la maison.

**-Elena, je te jure, je te promets, te donne ma parole, tout ce que tu veux que je n'ai pas tué Stefan !** répéta Damon en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, gardant une distance raisonnable.

**-Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser !** sanglota Elena, lâchant toute la pression qu'elle avait sur les épaules. **D'abord cette fille débarque et essaye de te tuer et maintenant ça…j'en peux plus Damon, sérieusement, j'ai plus envie de croire personne…**

Le jeune homme passa un bras par dessus ses épaules, elle le laissa faire. Enfin, elle se retourna vers lui et enfoui sa tête dans son cou en pleurant, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps dans son pull noir, sa tête lui tournait, ses lèvres et son corps tremblaient.

**-Chut, ça va aller, tu vas voir, ça va s'arranger **la rassura-t-il en lui frottant le dos.

**-Non, justement, je ne sais même pas si ça va s'arranger…**

**-Tu me fais confiance ?**

Elena releva sa tête, les yeux gonflés et rouge, des lèvres tremblantes. Qu'allait-elle lui répondre ?

**-Oui, je te fais confiance** admit-elle en passant se bras autour du cou du vampire, continuant de pleurer.

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai…

* * *

Voilà, voilà, tout s''explique donc pour cette fameuse inconnue et les raisons de Stefan.

**elo: **_C'est vrai que Stefan est assez énervant dans cette histoire, il cause pas mal d'ennuis même après sa mort! Tu as raison de dire ce que tu penses ^^ Merci pour la review! _


	8. Rupture

Damon ramena Elena chez elle à la fin de l'après midi, quand sa crise de larmes fut passée. Elle était encore bouleversée par les événements de la journée et n'avait qu'une seule envie : se coucher. Problème : elle avait dormi jusqu'à 13h00 et ces parents trouveraient étrange qu'elle se recouche aussi tôt. L'idée qui lui vint immédiatement était d'écrire dans son journal…même journal qui gisait en morceau dans un coin de la pièce…

* * *

Elena salua Damon de la main et descendit de la voiture avant de rentrer chez elle.

**-Déjà fini tes maths avec Caroline ?** lui demanda Grayson en lisant son journal.

**-Mes maths… ? Oh ! Oui mes maths…euh Ouai on a finit plutôt que prévu et Caro voulait aller voir Matt alors je suis rentrée…**

Il hocha la tête alors qu'il était toujours absorbé par son magazine et Elena regagna sa chambre.

Elle s'assit à son bureau, bien décidé à se changer les idées en travaillant un peu. Elle sortit son agenda et vit qu'elle avait deux exercices de maths à faire pour lundi car- évidemment- elle ne les avait pas fait avec Caroline. Elle soupira en sortant son cahier et commença à calculer les opérations demandés. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle écrivait une justification à un exercice, elle remarqua que ces dernières lignes n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'arithmétique :

_« Cher Journal, aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange et inquiétant et je… » _

Elle prit tout de suite sa gomme pour effacer ses mots et referma le cahier d'un coup sec.

Elle avait_ besoin_ de se confier à son journal !

La jeune femme rangea son cahier et sa trousse dans son sac qu'elle balança sous le bureau et fouilla dans son tiroir. Elle en ressortit bientôt un petit cahier de brouillon rouge et sourit en refermant le tiroir avant de s'emparer d'un stylo et de se jeter sur son lit.

Elena ouvrit le cahier et tourna les premières pages ou diverses choses étaient inscrite : numéros de téléphone, dates d'anniversaire, adresses mail… C'était un de ses cahiers ou elle inscrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, maintenant il allait avoir une véritable utilité : nouveau journal intime.

_Cher journal, ou plutôt cher cahier de brouillon._

_Je t'écris car mon ancien confident est en miette par terre, il me fallait bien un remplaçant. Aujourd'hui, c'a été une journée vraiment étrange et inquiétante… Comme on dit une journée où il aurait mieux fallut rester au lit ! _

_Cette fille, Alexia c'est pointé à la pension pour tuer Damon ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Mais c'est surtout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite qui m'a vraiment laissé stupéfaite : Elle a accusé Damon d'avoir tué Stefan ! Le pire, c'est que son histoire tenait debout. Mais, Damon niait, et continue de nier. Je ne sais plus quoi penser : d'un côté j'ai envie de croire Damon et de l'autre cette fille. _

_Le problème : c'est qu'l y'a du pour et du contre des deux côtés ! _

_Côté Damon : __Pour :_

_- Je le connais bien_

_-Il aimait trop Stefan pour la tuer_

_-Il m'a donné sa parole qu'elle mentait_

_-La lettre de Stefan_

_Contre :_

_-Une lettre peut facilement être falsifiée_

_-Il est effectivement jaloux de Stefan_

_-Il a toujours été imprévisible_

_Coté Alexia : __Pour __:_

_-Son histoire tenait la route et elle avait l'air tellement sur d'elle._

_-C'est la petite-petite [...] fille de Stefan, Damon lui même l'a reconnue._

_-Le fantôme de Stefan et sa demande dans mon journal corrobore les faits._

_Contre :_

_-C'est une totale inconnue pour moi et je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance._

_-Elle a tout de même essayé de tuer Damon !_

_Je ne sais vraiment plus qui croire. D'un côté j'ai dit à Damon que j'avais confiance en lui, mais est ce vraiment vrai ? Je n'en suis plus si sur._

_Trop de choses sont contre lui : il y'a d'abord eu Stefan, son fantôme et maintenant cette fille ! _

_Je dirais simplement que je suis méfiante maintenant envers lui : Je lui fais confiance mais je garde ma part de doute sur ses dires. Et comment pourrait-on me le reprocher ? Je veux dire, ok je me répète, mais cette fille __et__ Stefan, ça fait beaucoup ! _

_Il faudrait que quelque chose me prouve soit que les paroles d'Alexia sont fausses, soit que celle de Damon sont fausses ! Mais bien sur, ce serait bien trop simple si la solution m'apparaissait comme ça, sous les yeux…_

Elena referma son journal/cahier de brouillon et le glissa sous son oreiller. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de ressasser cette journée se dit-elle en étendant ses jambes sur le lit. Oui, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser négativement, qu'elle essaye d'oublier un peu les événements de cette après-midi pour vivre une vie un tant soit peu _normal._

Elle décida d'appeler Bonnie pour passer la fin de journée chez elle, elle était sure que la sorcière ne refuserait pas : après tout elle n'était pas meilleure amie pour rien…

* * *

Le soir venu, après être revenue de chez son amie où elles avaient passer trois heures à feuilleter des magazines, regarder la télé, papoter de tout et de rien, surfer sur internet, bref après une vrai journée de fille qu'Elena appréciait tant et après avoir dîner, la jeune femme regagna sa chambre. Elle avait beau avoir dormi très tard ce matin, elle était épuisée. Elle se déshabilla comme à son habitude, se lava les dents et se glissa sous la couette, n'attendant pas une seconde pour éteindre la lumière.

**-Elena…Elena réveille toi **murmura une voix qui semblait venue de nulle part.

Elle ne réagit pas et continua de dormir.

**- Pst…réveille-toi, mon ange…**continua de chuchoter la voix masculine.

Un petit vent frais fit voler ses draps et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

**-Enfin tu te réveilles, belle aux bois dormant…**

Elle se tourna vers la provenance du bruit, s'attendant à trouver Damon mais à sa place près de la fenêtre était posté son frère, Stefan ! Elle sursauta tout de même, malgré qu'elle commence à être habituée aux irruptions nocturnes du fantôme puis alluma la lumière en soupirant.

**-Stefan…**souffla-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

**-Je ne peux pas rester visible très longtemps, il te faudra te contenter de ma voix** expliqua-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait progressivement.

Elle hocha la tête et fixa le vide alors que la voix du jeune homme se faisait entendre.

**-Je suis désolé de venir te déranger encore ce soir, mais il fallait que je te parle… Alexia est venue à la pension aujourd'hui non ?**

**-Oui, ta petite-petite petite…fille.**

**-Oui, c'est bien elle. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?**

**-Parce que tu ne le sais pas ? Pourtant si tu sais qu'elle est venue tu devrais savoir ce qu'elle à fait…** fit remarquer l'adolescente, se sentant tout de même idiote de parler à quelqu'un d'invisible.

-**Je préfère entendre ta version des faits…**

**-Eh Bien…elle à essayer de tuer Damon.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Non, elle m'a raconté une histoire…comme quoi Damon t'aurait assassiné**…se souvint Elena alors que sa voix devenait chevrotante et qu'elle dût ravaler ses larmes au souvenir de l'horrible histoire que lui avait conté la jeune femme.

**-Tu la crois ?** demanda Stefan dont la voix s'était teinté d'un ton triste et maussade.

**-Je n'en sais rien**…avoua Elena en se frottant les épaules. **Comment veux tu que la crois,_ elle_ ! En ce moment, je n'arrive plus à croire personne ! Damon me dit non, elle me dit oui et toi qui est là et qui reste mystérieux !** Lâcha-t-elle, son ton mêlé d'énervement et de nervosité.

**-Si je te disais qui croire, ça t'aiderait à faire la lumière sur tout ça ?**

**-Oui…vraiment ça m'aiderait. Ta lettre disait tout le contraire de ce que clame cette Alexia et pourtant si tu es là, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas pour rien !**

**-Et tu avais raison, si je suis là ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est pour te protéger. Ma lettre, où est-elle ?**

**-Là, dans un tiroir.**

**-Sort là.** Exigea-t-il d'une voix posée.

Elena s'exécuta et sortit le papier jaunie de l'enveloppe.

**-Relis là.**

La jeune femme relit la lettre, alors que les larmes lui picotaient de nouveau les yeux, submergé par les émotions comme la première fois où elle l'avait lu.

**-Tout ce qu'y ait écrit est faux **! annonça Stefan.** Sauf la partie traitant de ma femme et de mes enfants…**

**-Ca veut dire que…**

**-Alexia ne t'as pas mentit car, je te le confirme, Damon à écrit lui-même cette lettre !**

**-Mais…Non ! Non il n'aurait pas fais ça** objecta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

**-Je n'aurais jamais crû ça de mon frère, mais après qu'il ait posé ses mains sur mon cou et qu'il m'ait…**

**-Quoi ! **Le coupa Elena en se retenant d'hurler. **Il t'a vraiment… étranglé ! Alexia ne mentait pas !**

**-Malheureusement non, elle disait la vérité. Damon m'a tué il y'a 139 ans.**

**-Impossible** souffla la jeune femme en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage.

**-Elena…je sais que tu…l'aime** dit-il avec difficulté, **mais c'est ce qui est arrivé…**

**-Non…**

**-Si…maintenant il est trop tard pour changer les choses. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu restes avec lui, il est dangereux, il m'a tué !**

**-Je…je vais y réfléchir.**

**-Fais vite ! On ne sait quand il disjonctera. Il pourrait te blesser ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal !**

**-Je…ok. Ok **approuva-t-elle à contrecœur.

-**Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais écrit ? Dans ton journal ?**

**-Je…oui** déclara-t-elle en jetant un œil au tas de papier amassé dans un coin de la pièce. **Tu…tu m'avais demandé de... de…tuer Damon.**

**-Oui.**

**-Ecoute, Stefan je…je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le faire…**avoua-t-elle alors qu'on lisait le doute dans ses prunelles noisette.

-**C'est ton choix, tu vas donc rester avec lui ?**

**-Non…Non je ne crois pas pouvoir accepter de vivre avec ton…meurtrier…**bafouilla la jeune femme.

**-Bien…**souffla-t-il. Elena, **je vais devoir te laisser, je n'ai plus assez de force pour communiquer plus longtemps…**

**-D'accord…**

Le courant disjoncta pendant un instant et la seconde suivante, Stefan n'était plus là. Bien qu'elle ne le voie pas, Elena ne sentait plus sa présence…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, se fut des coups à la porte qui réveillèrent l'adolescente :

-**Elena ! Bouge-toi, Maman veut te voir et il est déjà 8h00 ! Je sais que c'est le week-end mais si tu le passes à dormir**…ronchonna Jeremy en s'éloignant de la porte.

**-C'est bon, Jer' j'arrive **bailla-t-elle en se levant de suite du lit.

Elle décida de s'habiller avant de descendre petit-déjeuner.

**-Bonjour maman…**commença-t-elle en allant chercher son bol comme à son habitude.

-**Bien dormi ?**

**-Oui…Jeremy m'a dit que tu voulais me voir **continua la jeune femme en se servant des céréales.

-**Tu sais que ton frère ne va pas être très content s'il voit que tu manges _ses _céréales…**

**-Hein ?** Elle baissa la tête vers son bol. **Ah oui, pour une fois on va dire qu'il n'en saura rien…**fit-elle en souriant.

-**On va dire ça…J'ai parlé à Liz Forbes…Hier, Caroline n'a pas bougé de la maison pour une fois, et tu n'étais pas avec elle…**

Elena se retourna en grimaçant : Aïe, aïe, aïe.

**-Ah oui ? **dit-elle en faisant un petit air innocent.

-**Parfaitement…**

**-Hum, je peux tout t'expliquer **s'empressa de rétorquer la brunette en posant son bol pour s'exprimer.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour enchaîner quand la sonnette l'interrompit.

**-Je vais ouvrir **proposa-t-elle en se jetant presque sur la poignée pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa mère.

C'était Damon, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte les mains dans les poches.

**-Salut **commença-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

La lycéenne s'était totalement refroidie et figée à la vue du vampire. Sa conversation avec Stefan lui revenant en mémoire et elle ne cessait de s'imaginer ses mains, à l'instant dans ses poches, enserrer le cou du jeune homme pour l'étrangler, le tuer !

**-Salut** marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

**- Ca ne va pas ?** S'enquit-il en approchant ses doigts de son visage pour lui relever le menton.

**-Non…je… Il faut que j'échappe à ma mère** murmura-t-elle en enlevant brutalement ses doigts de sa figure et en le tirant à l'intérieur pour que Miranda le voit.

**-Maman ! Damon est là et on a un truc super important à faire…. On reparle de tout ça ce soir, A + !** Lâcha-t-elle en agrippant son blouson.

**-Hop, hop, hop, pas si vite jeune fille** ! La retint fermement sa mère en lui attrapant le poignet. **Tu ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement ?**

**-Bah **_« si j'espérais _pensa-t-elle très fort_ »_ **Non, pas du tout. Damon a vraiment besoin de mon aide !**

**-C'est vrai, Damon** ? l'interrogea Miranda en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers Elena, elle le supplia du regard et il reprit avec assurance.

**-Oui, on a un…truc, très important à régler ! Ca ne peut pas attendre mais je vous promets de vous la ramener avant 19h00 !**

**-Bien…D'accord, aller filez avant que je change d'avis **! Céda-t-elle en croisant les bras et en tapant doucement du pied.

**-Merci maman…**

**-Ne me remercie pas trop vite…**

**-A ce soir !**

Elena et Damon sortirent puis s'apprêtèrent à grimper dans la décapotable de Damon quand la brunette lui retint le bras.

**-Je préfère qu'on prenne ma voiture, il faut que je t'emmène quelque part…**

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, sentant bien que l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade et suivit Elena.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent bientôt en pleine forêt. Damon reconnut tout de suite l'endroit : c'était celui où il était né, avait grandi, s'était transformé, c'était sa maison ! Les ruines de sa maison désormais.

**-Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?**

**-Parce que…j'ai quelque chose à te dire** annonça-t-elle, la voix sombre.

Ils déambulèrent cinq minutes entre les arbres quand Damon, agacé de la voir tourner et virer, posa sa main sur son épaule.

**-Elena** murmura-t-il.

**-Je…**

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face alors que ses yeux hypnotiques la fixaient, en attente d'une réponse.

-**Je…entre nous…**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détourna le regard alors que le jeune homme était pendu à ses lèvres…

**-Entre nous, c'est…**

Elle déglutit.

**-C'est fini.**

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucuns mots ne sortirent. Son visage sembla se décomposé devant les yeux de la jeune femme et il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

**-Je suis désolé**…souffla-t-elle en regardant ses pieds, n'osant pascroiser son regard.

**-Pourquoi **? Lâcha-t-il, aucune émotion ne traversant sa voix. **Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que, c'est compliqué…**

**-C'est à cause d'Alexia hein ?** Continua le vampire en ouvrant grand les yeux. **Je suis sur que tu la crois, qu'en fait tu ne me faisais pas confiance…**

**-Si, ce n'est pas ça…**

**-C'est quoi alors **? demanda-t-il, amer.

**-J'ai besoin d'un break Damon ! De faire une pause, ok **? cria-t-elle à bout de nerf, les larmes lui grimpant aux yeux. **Je crois que tu peux comprendre ça non ? J'en peux plus ! Je t'aime mais c'est dur pour moi ! Tu réalise qu'en à peine deux jours on s'est engueulé puis réconcilié, on a essayé de te tuer, on m'a raconté que tu avais tué ton frère… ! C'est beaucoup !**

Le garçon ne trouva rien à répondre : il savait qu'elle avait raison, c'était beaucoup ! Mais il était en même temps persuadé qu'il y'avait autre chose derrière ce « break ».

**-Ok, comme tu voudras je comprends…**dit-il à mi-voix en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

**-Je…j'ai juste besoin de temps **se crut-elle obliger d'ajouter en levant tout de même la tête vers lui. Elle la rebaissa aussitôt, regrettant son geste. Ca lui faisait si mal de le voir ainsi : il souffrait. Pas physiquement, mais moralement. Il ne le faisait pas voir, bien sur, il préférait adopter une expression indifférente, à la limite de l'énervement, mais en lui, il ne supportait pas qu'Elena s'éloigne de lui. Et ce qui faisait encore plus de mal à la jeune femme c'était de savoir pertinnement qu'elle lui mentait et qu'il le sentait : elle n'avait pas besoin de temps, ce serait définitif. Malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle ne pouvait digérer qu'il ait tué Stefan, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

**-J'ai compris, Elena** grogna-t-il, la tristesse perçant tout de même sa voix. **C'est bon, pars maintenant, pas la peine de t'excuser ou d'argumentez pendant trois heures. Pas besoin de te justifier, c'est ton choix.**

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il avait disparu. Volatilisé.

* * *

Sans rompre le silence qui régnait dans la forêt elle revint vers sa voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur. Elle mit le contact et souffla un grand coup en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Ca y est, elle l'avait fait ! Elle l'avait quitté ! La jeune femme ne se souvenait même pas exactement du jour auquel il s'était réellement mit ensemble. Non ça s'était fait progressivement, comme une évidence, petit pas par petit pas…mais ça c'était si vite terminé. Jamais il ne s'était vraiment dit : On est un couple. Rien n'avait vraiment officialisé leur relation, à part leurs sentiments communs, rien ne pouvait désormais prouvés qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Pas de mots d'amour, pas de cadeau, personne n'était au courant… Malgré que leur couple n'est jamais été clairement annoncé, la rupture, elle, avait été explicitement proclamée. Elena aurait aimé n'avoir jamais à dire ces mots. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, avec Matt, et ça lui avait déjà beaucoup coûté, même avec Stefan dans leur premier présent. Mais avec Damon, c'avait été pire. C'était tellement dur de le voir triste, déçu. Surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, lui qui préférait se réfugier derrière le sarcasme ne pouvait lui cacher ses sentiments désormais, elle le connaissait trop bien pour cela.

Sans s'en rendre compte, trop perdue dans ses pensées elle arriva chez elle en un rien de temps.

Dès que l'adolescente passa le seuil de la porte, sa mère l'accosta pour continuer leur 'petite discussion'. Elena passa à côté d'elle sans même tourna la tête, elle grimpa à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer, mentir encore, après ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer à Damon.

**-Elena ! Si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, ça va barder ! J'en ai marre que depuis quelques temps tu te réfugies dans ta chambre un peu trop souvent, pour tout et n'importe quoi **!vociféra Miranda du rez-de-chaussée.

Elena ouvrit sa porte en ronchonnant et descendit bien malgré elle.

**-Quoi maman ?** Soupira-t-elle.

**-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu devais aider Damon et dès que tu étais de retour ici, on continuait sur le sujet « Où étais-tu hier ? ».**

**-Chez Caroline **répondit-elle instinctivement.

**-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Liz m'a affirmé que Caroline n'avait pas bougé de la maison hier et que jusqu'a preuve du contraire-elle était seule !**

**-J'étais chez Bonnie alors…**

**-Et tu comptes me citer tout tes amies jusqu'à ce que je finisse par tout gober ? Elena je ne suis pas dupe. Où étais tu vraiment ?**

**-D'accord, j'étais chez Damon** avoua-t-elle, exaspérée. Elle n'avait pas la tête à se faire interroger.

**-Tient donc, chez Damon. Et vous faisiez quoi **? lui demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Rien, on à juste discuter. Je peux y aller maintenant ?**

Pour une fois ce n'était pas tout à fait faux si on omettait la réconciliation et la tentative de meurtre d'Alexia.

-**Tu ne veux pas aussi me faire croire que vous avez joué au Monopoly devant « Question pour un champion » ?**

-**Je te dis qu'on à juste parler maman…**

**-Ecoute, Elena je pense être assez tolérante pour que tu puisses me dire où tu vas réellement…**

**-Parce que tu m'aurais laissé aller chez Damon **? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer.

**-Peut-être ! Ce qui m'importe c'est ta sécurité. Imagine qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose avec lui, personne n'aurait su où tu étais…**

**-Mais je suis toujours vivante…**

**-Je sais ! Je sais que tu vas me trouver trop mère-poule, mais je fais ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce jeune homme à tout de même 22 ans, il vit seul chez lui, plutôt mystérieux…**

**-Ouai bah si tu veux tout savoir, on a rompu ! **Lâcha Elena, bien trop méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'aimait pas se quereller avec sa mère.

Miranda ne sut que répondre tellement l'affirmation de sa fille l'avait étonné. Sur ses mots Elena grimpa dans sa chambre en courant, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et elle se jeta sur son lit.

**-Ne pleures pas, c'était ce qu'il y'avait de mieux à faire…**

**-Pas envie de parler, Stefan** bafouilla-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce.

**-Tu n'en as peut-être pas envie, mais besoin qui sait ?**

Elle se retourna et il était là, assis sur le bureau.

**-Pourquoi tu es encore là ?**lui demanda-t-elle, non sous un ton de reproche mais une simple question. **J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je ne suis plus en danger. J'ai quitté Damon. Mission accomplie non ?**dit-elle, sarcastique, un sarcasme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**-Pas tout à fait…**murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

**-Il est encore dangereux. Qui sait s'il ne tue pas de pauvres innocents pour se consoler…**

**-Ecoute**, le stoppa-t-elle. **Je l'ai quitté, tout simplement parce que je ne m'imaginais pas vivre avec quelqu'un t'ayant assassiné. Point final. Je ne le tuerai pas **! Articula la jeune femme en devinant les intentions du fantôme.

**-Il pourrait causer de graves dégâts…**

**-Stefan c'est ton frère !**riposta-t-elle, choquée de l'insistance du jeune homme. **C'est Damon, il a toujours été comme ça. Mais il reste ton frère, et l'homme que j'ai aimé. Voilà pourquoi je ne lui ferais pas de mal.**

-**Tu prendrais le risque qu'il tue des êtres chers ?**

**-Il ne le fera pas. Malgré ce qu'il t'ait fait, Damon n'est pas comme ça…**

**-Comment peux-tu le protéger après tout ça **! s'indigna Stefan. Ca voit devint d'ailleurs étrangement aigue.

**-Je ne le protège pas. Je refuse juste de mettre fin à la vie, ou dans son cas à la non-vie, de quelqu'un. Qui que ce soit.**

**-Tu as tort tu sais **grogna-t-il

**-Stefan !** S'offusqua l'adolescente. **Je ne te reconnais pas !**

**- Tous ceux que tu t'es fait une joie de retrouver, tu ne souffriras que plus de les perdre une deuxième fois !** Annonça le fantôme d'une voix terriblement glauque avant de disparaître laissant Elena seule avec ses doutes, ses regrets et ses peurs. Et cette horrible phrase qui lui trottait dans la tête : _Tous ceux que tu t'es fait une joie de retrouver, tu ne souffriras que plus de les perdre une deuxième fois _

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? En tout cas ça n'annonçait rien de bon…

* * *

**_Voici donc le chapitre 8. Entre Damon et Elena c'est pas la joie mais ça s'arrangera! Sinon, ne me demander pas pourquoi Elena l'emmène aux ruines de sa maison pour lui annoncer leur rupture parce qu'en fait...bah j'en ai aucune idée lol Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai choisi ce lieu, ça peut paraître stupide de ma part d'ailleurs mais bon...:D_**

**elo**:_Je répond toujours à tes reviews même si je finis par me répéter. Alors, cette fois je vais faire court:encore un énorme merci! _


	9. Drames inexpliqués

La semaine suivante passa particulièrement vite. Le cœur d'Elena n'était pas à la gaieté. Elle restait morose et se sentait délaissée, pourtant elle ne faisait rien pour se sortir de cet état de tristesse. Le monde alentour ne semblait être qu'un décor, qu'une trame de fond sur laquelle elle évoluait sans plus d'importance. Elle faisait tout comme avant, sortir avec Bonnie et Caroline, aller en cour…mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il lui fallait juste du _temps _pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions…

Du temps…. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir besoin de temps ! Tout prenait du temps ! Que c'était pénible et en même tant rassurant de savoir que sa douleur ne serait que passive et que bientôt tout redeviendrait comme avant.

La jeune femme ne vit pas les deux Salvatore de toute la semaine. Aucune apparition du fantôme, aucun coup de téléphone du vampire. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste que c'était _mieux _pour elle. Après tout elle avait rompu avec l'un et l'autre persistait à vouloir la mort de son frère, chose qu'elle refusait expressément : c'était compréhensible et normal qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent lui parler. Elle non plus n'avait aucune envie de les voir de toute façon.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : Damon lui manquait. Mais elle savait que dorénavant, elle devrait s'habituer à son absence, se reconstruire une vie normale ! Normale, c'était un bien grand mot car elle savait que son existence ne redeviendrait jamais vraiment banale : il y'avait ce qu'elle savait, les souvenirs…

En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'à l'heure actuelle, tout était presque comme il aurait fallu que ce soit : Elle, séparée des frères Salvatore, prête à reprendre une vie normale. Le but pour lequel elle était retournée en 1864 était presque atteint. Si on omettait que Stefan était une sorte de fantôme à tendance vengeresse et Damon un vampire assassin qui devait errer elle ne savait trop où…

Lorsqu'elle se leva de sa chaise pour déposer son bol dans l'évier avant de remonter dans sa chambre, elle était bien décidée à rendre cette journée amusante ! Elle en avait marre de cette sorte de chagrin qui ne voulait la quitter ! Elle avait l'impression de s'apitoyer sur son sort : et elle détestait ça ! Elle détestait rester là, à ruminer les événements passés, se demandant si tel solution n'aurait pas été meilleure…

Elena prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Caroline.

**-Allo, Caro **?

**-Tiens, Mlle Elena sort de son silence ?** Commença la blondinette d'un ton mêlé d'espièglerie et en même temps d'un soupçon de reproche.

**-Désolé, ces derniers jours ça n'allait pas fort…**

**-Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Non, je ne préfère pas…Je voulais te demander, ça te dirait qu'on aille se changer les idées, s'amuser n'importe où ? Histoire de rattraper mes quelques jours de déprimes où je n'ai pas du être très drôle…**

**- Ca c'est sur, t'étais pas marrante ! Mais tu sais bien que je suis toujours partante quand il s'agit de se distraire ! Ca tombe bien en plus, je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui…Une préférence sur l'endroit ?**

-** Non, n'importe où du moment qu'on s'amuse !**

**-Ok, je passe te chercher dans une heure Fais-moi confiance, on va s'éclater **! garantit Caroline en raccrochant toute pimpante.

Elena remit son téléphone dans sa poche en souriant. Oui, aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée ! Elle en était persuadée !

* * *

Comme promis, la lycéenne se pointa devant chez les Gilbert à 10h00 sonnante. Elena était prête et l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle mit son sac à main sur son épaule et s'avança d'un pas décidé et joyeux vers la voiture de la jeune femme avant de grimper à l'avant.

**-Hey! Vous êtes là !** S'étonna la brunette en posant son sac à ses pieds et en bouclant sa ceinture.

**-Je t'avais dit qu'on allait s'amuser ! Et plus on est de fou plus on rit !** annonça Caroline en désignant Bonnie, Vicky et Sarah qui rigolait à l'arrière.

**-Direction le centre commercial ! **Débuta Bonnie.

**-Ouai, au programme du jour : shopping, amusement, flâné dans les boutiques, boire un bon café après une longue journée de lèche-vitrine**. Continua Sarah en riant.

**-Une vraie journée de filles ! **conclut Vicky, qui était d'ailleurs étonnamment joyeuse, enthousiasme et pleine de vie aujourd'hui.

-**Bon et bien je n'ai pas trop le choix alors** dit Elena en gloussant. **Let's go !**

Caroline démarra et toutes partir vers le grand magasin le plus proche.

* * *

**-Par quoi on commence ?**demanda Sarah en scrutant émerveillée l'immense centre commercial dans lequel se côtoyait de nombreuses boutiques.

**-Vêtement ! **lança Caroline plus excitée qu'une puce.

**-Non, chaussure !** La coupa Bonnie.

Elles se retournèrent toutes vers Elena.

-**Après tout c'est ta journée alors à toi de choisir.**

**-D'accord…hum rien que pour vous contredire je vais dire bijoux !**

**-C'est parti alors !**

Les cinq jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le magasin de bijoux le plus proche. Elles s'amusèrent en essayant de grosses bagues particulièrement laides, des colliers qui pourraient appartenir à leur arrière grand-mère, des boucles d'oreilles vraiment mignonnes, des bracelets plutôt chics. Chacune y trouva son compte et elles ressortirent avec un petit sac, satisfaites de leurs achats.

**-Ensuite, Mlle Gilbert ?** l'interrogea Caroline qui venait d'enfiler son tout nouveau collier.

**-Vêtement !**

* * *

Durant toute la matinée, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Sarah et Vicky se promenèrent dans toutes les boutiques, en ressortant à chaque fois les mains pleines. La journée se déroulait dans la bonne humeur si bien qu'Elena en oublia ses soucis et arriva finalement à s'amuser, comme avant !

Vers 13h00, les filles décidèrent de faire une petite pause à un café, afin de grignoter un morceau et de se reposer un peu. Elles s'assirent à une table en terrasse et attendirent que le serveur vienne prendre les commandes.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtu de son tablier de travail, les cheveux châtains clair coiffés de gel et les yeux marron qui posaient sur les cinq adolescentes un regard jovial vint se poster près de la table.

**-Que commanderez-vous mesdemoiselles ?**

**-Nous prendrons deux cappuccinos, un jus de fruit, un café moka et un chocolat chaud. Avec des viennoiseries** lui indiqua Elena.

Le garçon nota les commandes et repartit en cuisine.

**-Il est super craquant !** annonça Caroline et louchant presque sur le dos du serveur qui rentrait dans les cuisines.

**-Et Matt alors, t'en fais quoi !** s'indigna Bonnie, en riant tout de même.

**-Rho, Bien sur que j'aime Matt. Mais faut avouer qu'il est plutôt canon ce serveur. Avoue le Bonnie, en plus tu es seule donc…**

-**Donc, pas question que je le drague !**

Les cinq jeunes femmes rirent de bon cœur et le garçon revint avec les commandes.

-**Voilà mesdemoiselles, passez une bonne journée. Bon appétit.**

**-Merci **répondit Bonne en rougissant.

**-Avoue qu'il est craquant,** gloussa Sarah en avalant son café.

-**D'accord, d'accord, il est mignon. Vous êtes contentes ?**

**-Très !** répondirent-elles toutes en cœur avant d'exploser de rire.

Tout à coup, un coup strident se fit entendre. Deux tasses se brisèrent sur le sol. La seconde suivante Vicky et Sarah étaient à terre.

**-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que qui se passe **! Lâcha Caroline en s'agenouillant près des deux filles. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Bonnie et Elena.

Caroline manqua de vomir en s'approchant de ses deux amies. Elles avaient toute les deux un trou bien marqué au milieu du front et saignaient abondamment. Une balle en pleine tête ! On leur avait tiré dessus !

**-Vite appeler un médecin !** hurla Bonnie en se relevant, la vue lui causant des hauts le cœur.

Le café fut rapidement pris d'une panique incontrôlable. Des clients s'enfuyaient en criant après avoir remarqué les deux adolescentes assassinées, étendues sur le sol. Le responsable du bar arriva rapidement à leurs tables et prit le pou de Vicky et Sarah.

**-Je ne sens plus leurs poux** annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Les médecins rappliquèrent dans l'instant qui suivit et se posèrent près des deux victimes sous le regard choqué d'Elena, Bonnie et Caroline. Elles pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

**-Mesdemoiselles, écartez-vous ! **Leur ordonna un homme en blanc qui portait un brancard.

**-Monsieur**, l'interpella Elena d'une toute petite voix.

**-Oui ?**

**-Est-ce qu'elles sont… ?**

**-Oui, mademoiselle, je suis désolé**…

Les pleurs de Caroline et Bonnie s'intensifièrent alors qu'elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre.

« _Tous ceux que tu t'es fait une joie de retrouver, tu ne souffriras que plus de les perdre une deuxième fois » _

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, cette phrase se mit à raisonner dans la tête d'Elena alors qu'elle essuyait ses yeux et venait consoler comme elle pouvait ses deux amies.

* * *

Le soir même, le journal télé annonçait « Deux morts tragiques dans un centre commercial »

Elena était vautrée sur le canapé, zappant les chaines sans grand intérêt, essayant d'encaisser le choc de la journée. Sur l'écran, Logan Fell montrait la scène du crime qui se trouvait derrière lui et expliquait la situation aux téléspectateurs. Elena l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

-**Aujourd'hui, un incident tragique est survenu au centre commercial. Deux jeunes femmes, Vicky Donovan et Sarah Palmer, âgés respectivement de 19 et 17 ans se sont fait assassinées. Les deux adolescentes auraient été abattues, une balle en pleine tête. Le meurtrier reste encore inconnu mais le coup semblerait être parti de nulle part. En effet, les caméras du magasin n'ont tout simplement rien filmé qui pourrait nous mener sur la piste du tueur. On ne voit tout simplement personne portant une arme ce qui rend la situation encore plus étrange. Personne ne semble avoir tiré ! Les policiers mènent toujours une enquête pour déterminer d'où aurait pu partir le coup de feu. Les deux adolescentes seront enterrées mercredi au cimetière de Mystic Falls. Nous adressons nos sincères condoléances à la famille.**

Elena déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux. Sa journée qui devait être amusante c'était transformé en un vrai désastre. Elle se sentait en même temps responsable de leur décès, car c'était elle qui avait demandé à Caroline de l'emmené dans un endroit pour se divertir !

**-Ma chérie ça va aller ?** lui demanda tendrement Miranda en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille.

**-Non, ça ne va pas** gémit Elena en se blottissant des les bras de sa mère. **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles soient vraiment mortes, devant nos yeux…**

**-Je me doute que ça doit être dur de perdre des amies…**

**-Ca fait deux fois qu'elles meurent **sanglota la jeune fille trop bas pour que sa mère puisse la comprendre.

**-Tu devrais monter te coucher. Tout ira mieux demain…**

Elle hocha lentement la tête et monta dans sa chambre avant de se coucher. La même phrase se réverbérant dans son esprit… Les mots de Stefan ne voulant la quitter :

« _Tu prendrais le risque qu'il tue des êtres chers ? »_

_« Il pourrait causer des dégâts… »_

Non ! Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Damon n'aurait_ pas_ tué Vicky et Sarah pour se venger ! Il n'était pas comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

C'était juste une macabre coïncidence… Le meurtre des deux jeunes femmes s'était juste produit quelques jours après qu'elle ait rompu avec Damon par coïncidence !

Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par les événements de la journée…Espérant que demain serait un jour meilleur…

* * *

Le mercredi arriva bien trop rapidement au gout de la jeune femme. Elena n'avait aucune envie de revivre l'enterrement de Vicky et de Sarah. Même si dans son premier présent elles n'avaient jamais été proches, ça l'avait tout de même peinée mais _deux _fois ! C'était tellement dur…

La famille Gilbert embarqua dans la voiture dans un silence morose, même Jeremy qui ne cessait jamais de parler d'ordinaire s'était tut, tripotant nerveusement le col de sa chemise spécialement mise pour la cérémonie. Personne n'aimait les enterrements.

Arrivé au cimetière de Mystic Falls, la famille vint se poster près des Lockwood venus également assistés aux obsèques. Elena, elle, alla se poster près de Matt et tenta un sourire encourageant auquel le garçon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre tant ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Tout Mystic Falls semblait s'être réunis aujourd'hui, mais tout le monde aurait préféré que les circonstances soient plus joyeuses…

Le prêtre commença à réciter son éternel discours et quelques personnes qui retenaient leurs larmes depuis leurs entrer les laissèrent couler librement sur leurs joues en regardant les deux cercueils. Elena réussit à les retenir malgré qu'elle sente ses yeux se border de pleurs.

Elle remarqua Damon, dissimulé derrière un arbre, portant son habituelle tenue tout de noir vêtu. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena le regardait, il pinça les lèvres, gêné, comme s'il se retenait de la saluer et reporta son attention sur les funérailles.

Non, définitivement, ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui était responsable de cette tragédie, même si c'était ce que Stefan avait insinué la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient « parlé ». Le jeune homme n'aurait pas osé se pointer à l'enterrement s'il en était responsable, et de toute façon le meurtre au revolver ce n'était pas son domaine, il préférait se servir de ses crocs ou de ses mains pour briser des nuques.

Elena soupira et baissa la tête, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours que faisait désormais Mr Lockwood.

-**Vicky et Sarah étaient deux jeunes femmes pleines de vie que nous connaissions depuis leur naissance. Tout le monde ici, ne pouvait pas ne pas connaître ces deux adolescentes qui resteront à jamais dans nos mémoires. Nous sommes tous attristés par leurs décès mais nous savons qu'elles partent au paradis en paix, aimés par tous ceux présents ici.**

Il fit une petite pause et balaya l'assemblée du regard avant de reprendre.

**-J'aimerai également…**

Au moment où Elena relevait la tête pour connaître la raison de son arrêt en pleine phrase des cris résonnèrent de partout. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le maire Lockwood gisait au sol, près des deux cercueils. Plusieurs hommes se précipitèrent à ses côtés alors que d'autres personnes portaient leur main à leur bouche en signe de choc.

**-Il a eu la nuque brisée ! **annonça le médecin, venu assister à l'enterrement.

Des habitants ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri effrayé tandis que les murmures commencèrent à monter dans l'assemblée.

« _Comment-est-ce possible ?- Il y'a 2 secondes il parlait…- Tout c'est passé extrêmement vite, si bien que personne n'a rien vu- Qui ou quoi aurait-pu faire ça ?- C'est forcément quelque chose d'inhumain, en moins d'une seconde il s'est retrouvé à terre, aucune personne n'aurait pu le tuer sans se faire remarquer…-_ _Le maire, assassiné ?- Oh mais quelle horreur !-_ _et si c'était la même personne que celle responsable de la mort de ces deux filles ?_ »

Elena se sentit tout à coup chancelante et elle dû s'appuyer au tronc d'un arbre pour ne pas chavirer. Trop. Cette fois ci c'était trop. Vicky, Sarah et maintenant le maire !

Elle chercha Damon du regard et tourna la tête vers le grand chêne derrière lequel il observait la cérémonie 2 minutes auparavant.

Personne.

Il avait dû partir pensa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux pendant que tous s'agitaient autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle enleva sa main de sa vue, elle vit Stefan.

Il était appuyé contre un arbre à l'opposé d'où elle se trouvait et regardait la sinistre scène en secouant la tête, comme désespéré. Personne ne semblait le voir à part elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Articula-t-elle sans laisser un son s'échapper de sa bouche.

Il haussa les épaules et indiqua du menton le corps inerte de Mr Lockwood en fermant tristement les yeux.

« _Tous ceux que tu t'es fait une joie de retrouver, tu ne souffriras que plus de les perdre une deuxième fois » _

**-Coïncidence tu disais **? Chuchota-t-il. Elle l'entendit malgré la distance qui les séparait.** Drôle de coïncidence alors…où est Damon ?**

Puis il disparut instantanément, laissant sa question en suspend. Question qui ne cesserait de torturer l'esprit d'Elena…

Pourquoi Stefan insinuait-il que Damon serait responsable des décès ? Après tout, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à tué ces personnes. Un, en fait…La vengeance. Et Dieu sait que Damon aimait se venger, en savourant sa vengeance. Mais se venger d'elle ? Vraiment ? Le ferait-il ?

Après tout c'était Damon…

* * *

**_Voilà le chapitre 9! Merci pour toutes les reviews, j'espère que vous ne lacherez pas l'histoire parce que ça ne va pas fort entre Damon et Elena..._**


	10. Trop

Le nouveau meurtre fit rapidement la une des journaux et des infos. Chacun y allait de sa théorie sur le responsable de ses atroces assassinats sans explications et Elena les écoutait, bien malgré elle, distraitement, espérant qu'une personne énonce une hypothèse susceptible d'être exacte, et qui pourrait discréditer Damon.

Le lendemain soir, les tragédies étaient le centre de la conversation à table. Miranda avait invité les Forbes, Caroline et sa mère, à diner et Liz étant Sheriff, tout le monde en profitait pour essayer d'avoir des informations.

**-Dites moi, Liz, avez-vous trouvé des preuves ?** demanda Grayson en reposant son verre de vin tout en tournant la tête vers la femme.

La sheriff avala sa bouché puis toussota avant de débuter :

**-Très peu de chose. Rien qu'y puisse nous mener sur une quelconque piste. C'est d'ailleurs plus qu'étrange.**

**-Mais qui aurait pu faire ça alors !** Intervint Jeremy, visiblement passionné par la conversation.

**-Nous n'en avons aucunes idées ! Et là est bien le problème, nous savons tous que quelqu'un est** _forcément _**responsable des morts, cependant elles semblent avoir été commise comme par « enchantement » si on peut dire ça comme ça.**

**-C'est-à-dire ?** S'intéressa Miranda en posant le plat sur la table.

**-C'est-à-dire que personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Et nous savons tous que c'est physiquement impossible de briser la nuque de quelqu'un parlant devant plus de 100 personnes sans que personne ne l'ait vu. Conclusion, soit quelque chose de très important nous échappe, soit l'explication est tout autre…**

-**Vous voulez dire, comme des trucs surnaturels ? **proposa Jeremy en mâchant sa bouchée, concentré sur Liz.

**-Non, nous savons tous que le surnaturel ne peut pas être une explication plausible pour un meurtre.**

A ce moment là elle lança un regard appuyé à Grayson puis continua.

**-Mais, le cas est des plus étranges.**

**-Et pour Vicky et Sarah ?** demanda encore Jeremy.

-**Même chose** dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin.** Le centre commercial à des caméras disposées un peu partout et les entrées sont surveillées pour que personne ne puisse y entrer armé. Et les caméras en question non rien filmés. Nous avons évalué la trajectoire de la balle pour savoir où devait se trouver le tireur ce qui nous indiquerait le devant de la boutique de fleur au premier étage sauf que cette boutique était bondée de monde et que les caméras de surveillances pointaient juste à cette endroit. Personne n'aurait pu tirer de là sans être vu !**

**-Et encore une fois je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune explication ?**

**-Non, Jeremy. Aucune de vraisemblable.**

**-Bon, et si on changeait de sujet !** Intervint joyeusement Caroline en brisant l'ambiance pesante de la salle à manger.** L'équipe de foot du lycée n'a pas perdu un seul match depuis la rentrée, et ce, grâce à Matt. Il va devenir un super footballeur !**

Miranda se tourna vers Caroline et lui sourit :

**-Matt a toujours été un excellent joueur et c'est un garçon en or !**

Tout le monde approuva en riant et l'ambiance s'apaisa.

Jeremy fit la moue et tourna la tête vers la télé. Les discussions nouvelles ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

Soudain, le jeu télévisé qu'il regardait se termina et Logan Fell apparut pour présenter le breaking news.

Jeremy monta le son ce qui lui valut les réprimandes de son père. Il n'en prit pas compte.

**-Ici, Logan Fell pour WPK9 News. Une nouvelle fois nous aborderons l'étrange décès de Mr le maire Lockwood et de Vicky Donovan et Sarah Palmer. Mais avant tout le point sur les actualités…**

**-Dis-moi, Elena, tu es toujours ami avec Damon Salvatore ?** l'interrogea Liz en posant son couteau contre son assiette.

**-Euh, on n'est plus vraiment en très bon termes en ce moment...**

**-Mm…je vois. J'avais un message à lui faire passer et je me suis dit que ça m'empêcherai d'aller le voir, sachant que c'était peu important, tant pis, j'irai demain…**

**-Tu n'es plu avec Damon ! **S'étonna Caroline en la dévisageant comme horrifiée.

**-Non,** répondit-elle simplement, gênée que tous les regards soient tournés vers elle.

**-Pourquoi **? demanda la blondinette.

**-On s'est…disputés.**

**-Il fallait mieux de toute façon, toi et lui…brrr**

Elle fit semblant de grelotter.

-**Il n'était pas fait pour toi, c'était un mec bizarre, pas vraiment de confiance, d'ailleurs on l'a pas vu à l'enterrement de Vicky et…**

**-Il a beau être ce qu'il est, tu n'as pas besoin de le juger !** grogna Elena en se fourrant un morceau de viande dans la bouche pour éviter de lui hurler dessus.

**- Oh, détends-toi !** lança Caroline en montrant les paumes.

**-Nous allons revenir sur Vicky et Sarah** annonçait la voix de Logan Fell.** La police après une enquête rudement menée aurait convenu que…**

Jeremy concentré sur la télé poussa un cri.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le poste de télévision. La caméra venait de tomber au sol et les caméramans hurlaient, paniqués.

**-Oh mon dieu ! On vient de tuer Logan Fell !** clamait-un, la voix tremblante.

Liz fronça les sourcils mais tous restèrent figés sur l'écran.

**-Pourquoi ne s'approche-t-il pas** murmura Jeremy pour lui-même.

**-Oh, putain ! C'est horrible** bredouillait l'un des hommes. **Son…son cœur…arraché ! Là !**

Le cœur d'Elena, lui, manqua un battement.

Un quatrième meurtre en l'espace de quelques jours. Logan Fell un 'revenant' de premier présent dans lequel il était mort, tout comme Vicky, Sarah et Le maire…

« _Tous ceux que tu t'es fait une joie de retrouver, tu ne souffriras que plus de les perdre une deuxième fois » _

Non, ce n'était pas possible !

**-Il faut que j'y aille !** Déclara le sheriff en se levant de table. **C'était vraiment délicieux mais je dois partir**. Elle indiqua la télé du menton avant d'enfiler son blouson et de sortir.

-**Quand ces meurtres s'arrêteront-ils ?** Souffla tristement Miranda en se levant pour débarrasser.

Elena ne se remettait pas de cette autre mort. Le cœur arraché ! Si elle connaissait bien quelqu'un spécialiste des cœurs arrachés, c'était bien D…

Non ! Non ! ca ne pouvait pas être lui !

Elle essayait de s'en persuader.

**-Caroline ? Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit, vu que ta mère…**proposa Grayson.

**-Oui, papa à raison** approuva Elena, la voix tremblotante.

**-Vous devriez filer au lit les filles, **leurs conseilla Miranda.** Pareille pour toi, Jer'.**

Les adolescents ne protestèrent pas et obéirent sans un mot, tous choqué par la triste et macabre nouvelle.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, la voix de Stefan résonna dans ses rêves, énigmatique : _« si jamais tu hésite devant la facilité, ce sera tes parents les prochains, demain tu auras la preuve ultime, si tu te stoppes, ils sont morts… »_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon, le téléphone portable d'Elena sonna. Il réveilla la jeune femme et son amie, Caroline, endormies dans le même lit. Elles avaient toutes les deux eu un sommeil agité suite aux récents événements.

**-Allo ?** Débuta Elena, encore somnolente, refreinant un bâillement.

**-Qui c'est ?** Bafouilla Caroline en se plaquant les mains sur les yeux.

**-Je ne sais pas attend**…la voix d'Elena se perdit lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots.

Lorsqu'elle avait décroché, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder l'interlocuteur. Elle décolla le portable de son oreille et fixa l'écran : Bonnie Bennet.

**-Bonnie ? Bonnie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Elena, le ton grave.

**-Je…c'est…elle est morte **pleura la jeune femme dans le combiné.

**-Quoi ? Mais qui ?** S'enquit Elena en s'asseyant sur le matelas, droite comme un 'i'.

**-Grams**…lâcha son amie, ses pleurs s'intensifiant.

**-Comment…Je…Bonnie, je suis désolée** bredouilla Elena, sentant les larmes lui grimper aux yeux.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda la blondinette en sortant de sous les draps pour s'asseoir à côté d'Elena.

**-Chut**…lui intima Elena en se frottant le visage d'une main.

**-Tu…tu veux que je passe te voir ?**

**Je…Ouai** couina-t-elle.

**-Ok, Bonnie bouge pas j'arrive. Tu es où **?

-**Chez elle. Je passais la voir ce matin et… ils l'ont retrouvé étrangler.**

**-D'accord. Tiens le coup **chuchota-t-elle.

**-Merci de venir…**

**-A tout de suite.**

Elena raccrocha se sentant extrêmement mal. Cinquième mort. Et qui ça ? Grams ! Grams, elle aussi morte dans le premier présent ! Ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence ! Son ventre se serra quand elle se remémora les derniers jours, ponctués de meurtre.

Elle se leva du lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**-Alors ?** Insista Caroline d'une petite voix, comprenant bien que la situation était critique.

**-Grams est morte **murmura Elena. **Je vais voir Bonnie.**

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain et s'habilla.

* * *

Arrivée devant la maison de la grand-mère de Bonnie, Elena descendit de la voiture, une boule au ventre et vint frapper à la porte. Ce fût Bonnie qui lui ouvrit, les yeux rouges, gonflés, elle était tremblante.

Elena n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser la parole. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort, lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent au bout de 3 minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité et entrèrent dans la maison.

**-Je…j'arrivais ce matin pour la voir, comme d'habitude. Et je l'ai trouvée…morte, dans sa chambre, étranglée. J'ai appelé la police puis je t'ai appelé toi. Mon dieu, c'est horrible **gémit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

Effectivement, les policiers arpentaient toujours la maison à la recherche d'indice mais autorisèrent les deux lycéennes à entrer. De toute façon, Liz Forbes voulait l'interroger.

-**Bonnie ?**

**-Oui, shérif ?**

**-Je viens pour l'interrogatoire….**

**-Euh…oui.**

**-Elena si tu veux bien nous excuser **déclara la femme.

-** Non, je veux qu'Elena reste **exigea Bonnie à demi-voix.

**-Comme tu voudras** accepta Liz.

Toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers le salon où elles s'installèrent.

**-Alors, Bonnie, connaitrais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir voulu du mal à Sheila ?**

**-Non, je veux dire, pas que je sache. Tout le monde l'aimait bien.**

**-Même ses élèves ? Ses connaissances ?**

**-Oui, je crois qu'elle n'était en brouille avec personne…**souffla Bonnie et regardant Elena qui hocha la tête.

**-Comment était la maison quand tu es arrivée **?l'interrogea le shérif en prenant des notes.

**-Normale. Je veux dire, comme d'habitude, rien d'anormale, à part que le sac poubelle était éclaté au milieu de l'allée.**

**-Et le corps, comment était-il ?**

Bonnie se tendit à cette question mais répondit tout de même.

**-On…on aurait dit qu'on l'avait jeta sur le sol, la fenêtre était ouverte aussi.**

**-Très étrange **marmonna Liz en se grattant la tête.

**-Vous avez encore beaucoup de question ?** demanda Bonnie, en fermant les yeux rapidement.

**-Si tu préfère nous pourrons poursuivre un peu plus tard…**

**-Je préférerai…**

**-Très bien…Toutes mes condoléances**.

Elle se leva et rejoignit ses hommes avant de leur murmurer quelque chose. Plusieurs sortirent et d'autres hochèrent la tête sans pour autant bouger.

Elena vint lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui parler :

**-Est-ce que…vous avez trouvé des indices ?**

**-Oui, plusieurs. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Elena.**

**-S'il vous plaît **insista la brunette en faisant son regard de chien battu**. Ces histoires me tracassent, je n'en dors plus la nuit, si vous avez trouvé quelque chose…**

**-Bon d'accord. Mais évite de le répéter à tout le monde. L'analyse balistique de la balle ayant assassiné tes deux amies nous a révéler que c'était un très ancien revolver du XIX qui avait tiré.**

**-Quoi comme revolver ?**

**-Je ne sais plus vraiment, un bill, boll... Revolver bulldog 320 !**

Elena eut un sursaut en entendant ce nom. Il lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.

_L'arme dissimuler dans la grotte derrière la cascade lors de leur petite virée avec Damon !_

**-Pour ce qui est du maire, nous avons analysé les traces de mains laissées sur son cou. Elles nous indiquent clairement que le meurtrier portait une bague ou une chevalière au majeur gauche. Malheureusement, c'est une information sans grande utilité et pas vraiment une preuve…**

Pourtant, ce qui semblait sans grande importance tendit Elena comme un arc.

_Une bague ? AU majeur gauche ? _

-**Pour Logan, son cœur semble avoir été arraché de façon très étrange. Comme si on avait plongé la main dans son corps et qu'on avait….enfin je te passerai les détails **murmura-t-elle en mettant une de ses mèches derrières son oreille.

_Arraché à la main…_

**-Et pour grams ?** La questionna Elena.

**-Rien pour le moment, nous avons juste trouvé plusieurs petites choses comme ça près du corps.**

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit caillou qui étincelait.

Sa vue frappa l'adolescente comme un coup en plein visage.

_Ce caillou, c'était un « brilleur » comme l'appelait Damon_. Et ils se trouvaient dans la grotte où seul lui connaissait son existence !

Tout commençait à se mettre en place dans sa tête ! Plus aucuns doutes ! De simples coïncidences étaient devenues bien trop étranges pour être de simples coïncidences !

_**Le revolver, la bague, le cœur, et maintenant les brilleurs !**_

Tous ces mots se raccordaient à un seul et unique nom : Damon !

Et où toutes ces preuves avaient-elles été trouvées ?

Sur les lieux des crimes !

Et qui étaient les victimes de ces crimes ?

Uniquement les morts du premier présent !

Et qui avait un mobile pour faire ces atrocités ?

Damon

Pourquoi ?

La vengeance, celle de l'avoir quitté !et de lui préférer encore Stefan !

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était Damon ! Stefan avait eut raison !

La tête lui tourna soudainement et elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas chavirer, portant sa main tremblante à son front.

**-Sheriff ? Dites à Bonnie que je suis partie, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire !** lança Elena en empoignant sa veste et en se précipitant dehors. Elle monta dans sa voiture, démarra en trombe et fila. Où ? Chez Damon !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la pension, elle se gara et n'attendit pas un instant pour descendre de la voiture.

Elle frappa, trois coups, durement, résolument, nerveusement.

Il ouvrit.

**-Il faut qu'on parle !** exigea-t-elle fermement.

Damon écarquilla les yeux et la fixa, étonné.

**-Bonjour à toi aussi**…souffla-t-il en la laissant entrer.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la maison et s'avança dans le salon, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Son visage était crispé.

**-De quoi veux-tu parler ?**demanda-t-il calmement en l'admirant de haut en bas. Elle baissa la tête, gênée.

**-De toi !**cracha-t-elle.

**-Je sais qu'une biographie sur ma vie pourrait être très passionnante mais au point à vouloir parler de moi je**…ricana-t-il avant d'être brusquement coupé.

**-Arrête ta mascarade Damon ! Tu es un meurtrier !**

-**Euh ? Je suis un vampire ! Donc oui, j'ai tué des gens pour me nourrir, comme tous les vampires…Mais tu le savais depuis longtemps **remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Non, tu as tué des habitants de Mystic Falls, il n'y a pas longtemps pour te venger !**

**-Me venger ? Mais de quoi ! Et de qui tu parles ?**

**-De Vicki Donovan, Sarah Palmer, Richard Lockwood, Logan Fell et Sheila Bennet **!siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle, elle recula de deux.

**-Mais ce n'est pas moi !** protesta Damon en levant les paumes en l'air, en signe d'innocence.

**-Menteur !**

-**Non ! Je te jure, je ne les ai pas touchés !**

**-Ah oui ? Alors tu m'expliques que le revolver ayant tiré sur Vicky et Sarah soit un Bulldog 320, comme par hasard le même que toi, que deuxièmement Le maire avait des traces laissées par des mains au cou, elles indiquaient clairement que le tueur portait une bague au majeur gauche, comme toi quel hasard ! Puis Logan Fell le cœur arraché ! Tiens, tu utilises souvent la même technique, étrange hein ? Et le clou du spectacle, les fameux petits brilleurs, les cailloux brillants qui se trouvaient dans la grotte que seul toi connais retrouvé près du corps de grams ! Sans oublier la rapidité extrême avec laquelle sont commis les crimes, personne ne voit rien, aucun indice !**

Elle avait débité tout cela si vite et si férocement que Damon dut réfléchir un instant pour que toutes les pièces du puzzle se remettent en place…

Alors comme ça Elena croyait que c'était lui qui avait commis ces crimes !

**-Mais, Elena, je ne les ai pas tués !**

**-Prouve-le…**

**-Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que je serai assez idiot pour laisser des indices aussi flagrants ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien** avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête un instant, avant de la relever le regard plus en colère.

**-Et en plus, quel serait le mobile ? Je n'ai aucune raison de les vouloir mort.**

**-La vengeance**…souffla la jeune femme.

**-Ah oui ? Et me venger de qui ? De quoi ?**

**-Parce que j'ai rompu avec toi**.

**-On a fait un break** la corrigea-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

-**Si tu préfère appeler ça un break. Je sais très bien ce que tu croyais lors de notre 'break'**

**-Ah oui ? Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant **? Ricana-t-il amèrement.

**-Tu croyais que je te quittais à cause de ce qu'Alexia avait dit. Que je la croyais elle, à propos du prétendu assassinat de Stefan. Et pire encore je suis sur que tu croyais que je l'aimais encore, et plus que toi. Voilà pourquoi tu as voulu te venger.**

**-J'avais tort de croire ça ?** lui demanda-t-il, ses lèvres se pinçant en une fine ligne.

**-Tu n'avais ni tort ni raison. Mais j'avais toutes les raisons de croire ce qu'affirmait Alexia !**

**-Pourquoi ça ? Et pourquoi me vengerai-je en tuant spécialement Logan, le maire ect… ? Si je voulais me venger de toi ce ne serait certainement pas de cette manière, je m'attaquerai tout de suite aux gens que tu aimes le plus : Tes parents, Jeremy, Bonnie…** admit le vampire en serrant les poings.** Et même, de toute façon je ne me vengerai jamais de toi! **

**-Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu les as tués tout simplement pour te venger et me faire souffrir. Pourquoi eux ? Parce qu'ils étaient morts dans le premier présent et quand les tuant tu montres d'une certaine manière que tu regrettes ce premier présent dans lequel tu n'avais pas tué ton frère et dans lequel je te faisais encore 'confiance'.**

**-Je sais que j'ai l'esprit tordu mais à ce point là**, lâcha-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-**Arrête un peu de prendre ça à la rigolade, Damon. Je suis très sérieuse.**

**-Puisque je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien ! Aussi bien pour le meurtre de Stefan que pour les autres !** Se défendit-il en serrant la mâchoire.

_« Elena, il rit de toi, ça ne fait que prouver sa culpabilité »_

Elena se figea instantanément, ce qui étonna Damon.

_« Tout ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est lui qui ment… »_

C'était Stefan.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Chuchota Damon en la dévisageant sévèrement.

**- Rien**, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

_« Elena, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ?...Il y'a un pieu dans le tiroir de la commode à ta gauche… »_

La jeune femme déglutit alors que son regard allait directement vers la commode.

_« Prends-le…Protège les habitants de Mystic Falls…_ _Il est la cause de toutes ces morts, de ma mort !_ »

**_-_Non **marmonna-t-elle à voix haute, tellement bas qu'un humain ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais Damon n'était pas humain…

**-Non quoi ?** lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, soudainement inquiet devant son immobilité.

« _Prends le pieu, il est près de toi ce sera facile. Tue-le. »_

**-Non, Stefan je ne peux pas faire ça…**souffla-t-elle tout bas.

**-Stefan ? Faire quoi ? **S'impatienta Damon en la scannant de son regard perçant.

« _Tue le ! Maintenant ! Sinon il s'en prendra à ceux que tu aimes, tes parents, Jeremy, il l'a dit lui-même… »_

**_-_J'y arriverai pas**…

**-Putain ! Elena de quoi tu parles !** grogna Damon.

D'un mouvement svelte elle s'élança vers la commode, ouvrit le tiroir et en brandit le pieu en bois qui s'y trouvait. Les yeux de Damon s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'arme, pointée sur lui, et qui n'avait rien à faire là.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?** La questionna-t-il calmement.

**-Je…Il faut que**…

_« Il faut que tu l'empêche de nuire… » _

**-Il faut que je t'empêche de nuire !**

Contre toute attente, Damon ne bougea pas, n'essaya pas de se défendre, de se sauver, de s'écarter… Il resta parfaitement immobile, la fixant tristement, d'un air déçu.

La jeune femme approcha le pieu de son torse et appuya la pointe contre sa peau, au niveau du cœur. Un filet de sang dégoulina bientôt, lentement le long de son buste…

Des larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler de ses beaux yeux noisette…

**-Va s'y Elena **soupira-t-il, son souffle faisant voler ses cheveux. **Va s'y, tue moi, tue moi si je suis la cause de tout ça !**

Elle hésita, qu'allait-elle faire ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

**-Pas la peine d'hésiter, Elena…Je suis un monstre, tu en es persuader. J'ai tué mon frère, je les ai tous tués** continua-t-il à demi-voix, baissant la tête.

« _Qu'est ce que tu attends !_ Gronda Stefan, sa voix étonnamment aigus »

Soudain, le vampire releva brusquement la tête et rencontra le regard perdu d'Elena, le bout de bois toujours appuyé contre lui. Il leva le nez en l'air, inspira un grand coup, ses crocs se révélèrent férocement. Il envoya valser le pieu à l'autre bout de la pièce, attrapa violemment le poignet d'Elena, la retourna son dos contre son torse et couvrit sa bouche de sa paume en grognant.

Cette odeur….ce parfum… , mêlé de citron et de gingembre. Il crut le reconnaître, et pourtant…

* * *

_**Alors, une théorie pour cette étrange odeur que Damon reconnaît? Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, demain c'est le dernier et tout s'expliquera!**_


	11. Katherine

Katherine, c'est la fragrance de Katherine ! Mais elle est morte, il l'a tuée lui-même !

Elena gémit contre Damon en se débattant, pensant vraiment qu'il allait la tuer comme il l'avait fait avec les autres.

**-Chut, calme toi**…chuchota-t-il à son oreille, son regard balayant la pièce, nerveusement.

La jeune femme se mit à bouger plus rapidement, espérant vraiment que Damon la lâcherait bientôt. Elle était paniquée.

-**Eh ! Ne me mords pas ! C'est moi le vampire ici **! grommela Damon alors qu'elle essayait de lui mordre les doigts pour qu'il la lâche.

**-Y'a quelqu'un ?** hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

**-Damon…lâche…moi** articula-t-elle rageusement contre sa paume.

**-Promets moi de ne pas bouger, de ne pas t'enfuir ni de crier ou d'essayer de me tuer ?**

**-Promis** bafouilla-t-elle.

Le vampire la relâcha.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris **?cria-t-elle, très énervée.

**-T'avais promis de ne pas crier…Cette odeur…**

**-Quoi ? Je ne sens rien.**

**-C'est…la même odeur que Katherine !**

Elena écarquilla les yeux, troublée.

**-Quoi ? Mais, je croyais qu'elle était morte, que, que tu l'avais tuée **bredouilla-t-elle confuse.

-**Je croyais aussi…Mais ce matin j'ai senti une drôle de présence, et ce pieu qui se trouvait là… et maintenant je la sens…**

**-Attends **fit-elle en secouant énergiquement la tête. **Tu veux dire qu'elle est peux être en 'vie' ? Que tu aurais échoué quand tu m'as dit l'avoir tué en 1865 **?

**-C'est possible**…avoua-t-il, autant troublé qu'Elena.

**-Mais alors…ça voudrait dire…**

**-Que je ne suis pas responsable des meurtres !**

**-Ouai…je…rien ne nous prouve qu'elle soit revenue ?**

**-Rien ne nous prouve qu'elle ne le soit pas.**

**-Vrai…**admit-elle tout bas.

**-Elena ? Pourquoi …hum comment as-tu sus pour le pieu, qu'il se trouvait là ?**la questionna-t-il.

Elle se détendit un peu et se décida à lui avouer. Après tout, peut-être que c'était Katherine la cause de tous ces meurtres, elle devait lui dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais, et s'il mentait ? Si Katherine était réellement morte et qu'il ne faisait que l'embobiner ?

**-Stefan **chuchota la jeune femme, timidement.

-**Quoi Stefan ?**

**-Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, je vois et j'entends le fantôme de ton frère…**

**-Le quoi ?** S'égosilla Damon. **Le fantôme de mon frère **!

**-Oui…c'est lui qui m'a dit pour le pieu, pour les meurtres et pour Alexia. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de rompre et de...te tuer.**

**-Mais, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?** Gronda-t-il, vexé.

**-Parce que je croyais dur comme fer à ce que me disais Stefan !**

**-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu m'avoue tout maintenant ?**

**-Parce que si Katherine est revenue, il vaut mieux que tu ais toutes les infos nécessaires pour…nous en débarrasser.**

**-En clair, tu croyais vraiment que j'étais un salaud sans cœur avant que j'émette l'hypothèse que Katherine soit de retour ?**

**-Non…**

**-Bon, passons pour le moment. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi diable mon frère reviendrait d'entre les morts pour te raconter des choses totalement fausses ! Je peux te jurer que je n'ais pas touchés un cheveu de Vicky ou de Sarah ou même les autres !**

**-Je te crois maintenant…et franchement je n'en ai aucune idée, à moins que…**

**-A moins que… ?** L'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

**-A moins que, et si ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait raconté tout ça…**

**-Katherine**, grogna le vampire, les dents serrées. **Cette salope aurait infiltré ton esprit pour te donner des 'visions' de mon frère et te monter la tête ! La garce !**

**-C'est tout à fait plausible mais…comment a-t-elle pu avec collier?**

**-Elle a forcément du trouver un moyen, elle est loin d'être bête, la chienne !**

Des applaudissements se firent entendre de la balustrade à l'étage.

Damon et Elena relevèrent prestement la tête et trouvèrent, confortablement installé sur cette même balustrade, Katherine qui tapait dans ses mains en riant mesquinement, tout en les narguant.

**-Je suis impressionnée,** annonça-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée. **L'âge te rend de moins en moins naïf mon cher Damon, c'est bien… Quant à toi, petit sosie, t'as encore du boulot avant de déjouer mes stratagèmes. Il t'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour te rendre compte que ce n'était pas ton cher petit copain décédé qui communiquait avec toi… Damon, tu as tapé dans le mille !**

**-Je croyais t'avoir tué**…fit-il remarquer, amèrement.

**-Les jeunes vampires, si pressés et maladroits. En 1865, tu ne savais pas visé le cœur, Damon**…ricana-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche. **On ne me tue pas si facilement, je suis coriace.**

**-Alors si je comprends bien **reprit-Elena. **C'était toi qui parlais à la place de Stefan, toi qui me faisais voir son fantôme, toi qui avais certainement hypnotisée cette pauvre Alexia pour qu'elle vienne nous raconter cette histoire totalement fausse, toi encore qui écrivais dans le journal, toi qui as tués tous ces gens ! Tu m'as monté la tête !**

**-C'est exact, et c'était vraiment drôle ! Ca a été un jeu d'enfant de prendre le revolver de Damon dans la grotte pour tirer sur ses deux pauvres filles ! Et bien sur, j'ai été tellement rapide que personne ne m'a vue ! Puis, j'ai brisé la nuque de ce pauvre maire…avec une grosse bague au majeur gauche, histoire de renforcer les doutes. Puis, j'ai arraché le cœur de Logan Fell et enfin, je me suis occupée de 'Grams' lorsque celle-ci sortait ses poubelles. Je l'ai étranglé, mais ne pouvant entrer dans la maison je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre de sa chambre, sans oublier de déposer les 'brilleurs' de Damon… Je savais que tous ça plus le 'fantôme' de Stefan…**

**-Mais comment as-tu pu ? **J'avais mon collier…

**-Un collier vide de verveine ne sert pas à grand-chose… En 1864, quand tu l'as prêté à Damon, je me suis bien rendue compte qu'il était rempli de verveine. Ca a été aisé de lui prendre sans qu'il le remarque, de le vider de sa verveine et de lui rendre bien gentiment ! Alors effectivement tu l'as ton collier, mais sans verveine**…Elle haussa les épaules en secouant la tête, souriant sournoisement.

Damon s'approcha vivement d'Elena et lui arracha le collier : effectivement il était vide.

**-Sale…**

**-Je sais, je sais, évite les insultes, je prends ça comme des compliments.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! **demanda Damon, curieux et énervé.

**-Pourquoi ? Mystère…**

**-Oh mais attends, je sais. Tu voulais te venger ! **Devina Damon en souriant à son tour, ayant parfaitement remarqué le sourire de la vampiresse qui s'était fané avant de revenir immédiatement.

**-Me venger ? Tiens donc…**

**-Oui ! Te venger d'Elena et de moi ! Tu es jalouse !**

**-Jalouse de cette humaine…**lâcha-t-elle avec un air de dégout.

-**Non, jalouse de son bonheur ! J'ai compris, tout est clair Katherine. Tu es jalouse car tu t'es rendu compte que moi et Stefan, nous aimions tous les deux Elena, nous t'avions oublié et ça tu ne le supportais pas ! Pire que tout, tu aimais Stefan , et tu ne supportais pas qu'il soit mort ! Mort idiotement de vieillesse alors que tu l'aimais ! En fait, tu souffres ! Tu souffres car la seule personne qui n'ait jamais pénétré ton cœur de pierre est morte alors que moi, je suis toujours là, heureux avec Elena. Voilà pourquoi tu lui as monté la tête, tu lui as fait croire que j'étais mauvais. Tu ne supportais pas de nous savoir heureux si toi tu ne l'étais pas. Et qu'elle meilleure manière de nous tourmenter que de faire croire à Elena que Stefan, celui qu'elle aimait, voulait ma mort ? En même temps, tu faisais une pierre deux coups : tu brisais notre bonheur et te débarrassais de moi !**

La mine de Katherine s'était décomposée au fil des paroles de Damon et elle affichait maintenant un visage fou de rage.

**-Et j'aurais parfaitement réussi si cette imbécile n'avait pas autant hésité te tuer !**

**-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est…si tu l'aimais tellement ton Stefan, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir empêché de mourir ?**

**-Parce qu'en tentant de me tuer tu m'as affaiblie. Tu n'as manqué ton coup que de peu, quelques millimètres et j'étais morte pour de bon. Tu as fait échouer tout mon plan et j'ai du repartir en fuite pour sauver ma peau. Quand j'ai pu revenir, c'était trop tard, Stefan était décédé !**

Ni la vue de mortelle d'Elena ni celle perçante de Damon ne put distinguer les larmes perler aux yeux de la vampiresse. Damon avait tout bon, elle souffrait de la mort de Stefan et ne cherchait que vengeance.

**-Alors c'était toi tout ces meurtres, comment as-tu su ? Je veux dire, comment-as-tu pu tuer uniquement les gens déjà morts dans le premier présent ? **La questionna Elena.

**-Tu sais, écrire un journal ça a des bons et des mauvais côtés…comme celui d'être lu par n'importe qui. Comme l'avait écrit Stefan dans sa lettre, Damon avait fait une 'copie' de ton journal pour lui montrer, sauf que j'y ai également jeté un œil. J'ai donc facilement retenu les décès puisque tout y était relaté ! Et je savais que ça ne te ferait que plus douter de ton cher Damon.**

**-Katherine, tu as perdu la guerre** ! déclara fièrement Damon.** Ton plan a échoué…**

**-J'ai peut-être perdu la bataille, mais pas la guerre ! Ma vengeance n'est pas finie. Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais de l'avoir laissé mourir en tant qu'humain !** Rugit-elle avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent.

**-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?** demanda Elena, tout en se tournant vers Damon anxieuse.

**-Ca veut dire que ça s'annonce très, très mal. Elle a décidé de ne pas en rester là, et je connais assez bien Katherine pour savoir qu'elle compte se venger coûte que coûte, si ce n'est en nous séparant ou en nous faisant regretter ce sera d'une autre manière…**

**-Oh non !** Lâcha la jeune femme en portant une main à sa bouche.

Le vampire se tourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

**-Mes parents…Stefan…enfin Katherine imitant Stefan m'a dit que ta prochaine victime serait mais parents si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle disait ! Si elle est allée les voir pour…**

Elena avait déjà des frissons dans le dos rien que d'imaginer ce que pourrait faire son sosie à ses parents.

-**En voiture, tout de suite ! Y'a pas de temps à perdre si elle compte s'en prendre à eux !** ordonna Damon en prenant sa veste avant de sortir de la maison, Elena sur ses talons.

Les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent dans le véhicule à toute vitesse et Damon n'attendit pas un instant pour démarrer.

**-Tu sais où ils sont aujourd'hui ?**

**-A la maison normalement **lui indiqua la jeune femme alors que la voiture filait déjà vers le domicile des Gilbert.

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent lorsqu'elle se gara en dérapant devant la maison. Elena se jeta presque hors de l'auto et se rua vers la porte, n'attendant pas une seconde pour y tambouriner car elle était fermée à clé.

-**Maman ! Papa ! Jeremy ? Vous êtes là ? **hurla-t-elle, angoissée.

_-Elena, ils ne sont pas là j'ai fais tout le tour de la maison _lui annonça Damon en atterrissant à côté d'elle, elle ne sut pas vraiment d'où il venait. **Tu ne sais pas où ils pourraient être ?**

**-Mon père peut être à son cabinet de médecin, parfois ma mère l'accompagne…**

**-Remonte dans la voiture tout de suite !**

Damon était déjà du côté conducteur quand Elena, essoufflée et à deux doigts de pleurer s'assit à côté de lui et claqua la porte.

**-Elena, tu sais si…**

**-On parlera de ça plus tard, Damon **! L'interrompit-elle brusquement. **Dépêche-toi ! Je ne veux pas que Katherine leur fasse du mal **!

**-Tu as raison** admit-il en faisant gronder le moteur avant de faire marche arrière et de partir vers le cabinet du Docteur Gilbert.

Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement là bas tellement Damon roulait vite. Comme pour la maison, Elena se précipita sur la porte et frappa énergiquement. Le cabinet était fermé et son père n'y était pas. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour s'en assurer et colla son front à la vitre : vide.

Elle pesta, plus pour tenter de se calmer qu'autre chose, puis remonta dans la voiture, Damon la rejoint instantanément.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas on va les trouver **tenta de la rassurer le vampire.

**-Non**, se mit elle à sangloter malgré elle, tout en tremblant. **Si Katherine les tue, je ne le supporterai pas. Une fois c'était déjà si dur…**

**-On les trouvera avant Elena !** lui assura-t-il, comme persuadé.** Nous n'avons été voir que dans deux endroits !**

**-Mais ils ne sont jamais ailleurs en général !**

**-Justement, où pourraient-ils être d'autre !** Insista-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde. **Ne perds pas espoir ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est pas là Elena Gilbert que je connais ! Ce n'est pas celle qui a traversé le temps pour tenter de nous donner une meilleure vie à moi et à mon frère ! Ce n'est celle qui s'est battue contre des vampires, des sorcières et que sais-je encore ! Tu es forte Elena ! Tu es la plus forte de nous deux ! Tu es une battante **!

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et y lut toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Il avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle désespère si facilement. Ce n'était pas elle, elle était une battante.

**-Jeremy doit être au Mystic Grill. Il pourra peut-être nous renseigner **suggéra-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

**-Parfait, on y va !**

Le vampire et la jeune femme pénètrent dans le bar en courant et tout le monde se tourna vers eux pour les regarder. Ils n'y prirent même pas garde et se jetèrent se Jeremy, qui discutait avec un de ses amis au billard.

**-Tiens, Salut Elena **commença-t-il en tournant à peine la tête vers elle.

**-Jer' ! Arrête ton billard 5 minutes. C'est urgent !** lui dit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Où sont papa et maman ? Je les ai cherchés partout sans les trouver !

**-Eh, détend toi sœurette, ils sont partis voir Mr et Madame Polder, tu sais le vieux couple qu'habite de l'autre côté du pont Wickery.**

Dès qu'elle eut entendue : _Pont Wickery_, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était_ ce_ pont ! Celui sur lequel ils étaient morts ! Oh non ! Non ça ne pouvait pas arriver une deuxième fois.

**-Elena ? Ça va ? lui **demanda son petit frère en la regardant étrangement.

**-Non, faut que j'y aille, tout de suite.**

Damon avait également l'air bouleversé. Il lui tendit sa main et elle la saisit instantanément avant de se laisser emporter à travers les clients par sa vitesse. Une fois assise dans la voiture, elle souffla, bruyamment, à rythme régulier pour essayer de se calmer. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sa cage thoracique tellement il battait vite.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, on arrivera à temps** lui dit Damon, concentré sur la route, sa voix n'inspirant maintenant plus que le doute et l'inquiétude.

La voiture pila brutalement devant le pont et Elena ne put retenir un cri d'horreur, si bien qu'elle crut que ses cordes vocales allaient se brisées.

La voiture de ses parents plongeait d'ores et déjà dans la rivière, la barrière du pont en morceaux.

Les oreilles super-sensibles de Damon pouvaient les entendre hurler, affolés, coincés dans l'habitacle.

**-Damon, va s'y, vite** !lui ordonna-t-elle en descendant de l'auto, lui désignant la rivière d'un signe de tête, les yeux embués de larmes. **Sauve-les, je t'en prie.**

Damon acquiesça, plus sérieux que jamais, lui embrassa le front et plongea la tête la première dans l'eau. Il disparut sous l'étendue bleue.

**-Il n'aura jamais le temps…**déclara une voix moqueuse. Une voix qu'Elena ne connaissait que trop bien puisque c'était…la sienne !

Elle serra les poings et se tourna un peu pour apercevoir son sosie, perché sur la barrière à l'autre bout du pont, ricanant, affichant un air suffisant.

**-Ils sont fichus, Damon aura beau tout faire, il ne pourra pas les sauver. J'ai pris soin de trafiquer un peu les portières pour qu'elle soit particulièrement dure à ouvrir.**

Elena bouillonnait intérieurement à la vue de la vampiresse qui la narguait. Cette saleté de vampire qui avait imité Stefan, lui avait fait douté de ses sentiments pour Damon, l'avait fait regretter d'avoir laissé Stefan vivre heureux sa vie d'humain, avait tué des gens, et maintenant voulait achever sa vengeance en tuant ses parents !

Elle ne réfléchissait plus, tant la haine pour cette femme l'avait envahie. Sans même penser un instant que Katherine allait la réduire en bouillie, elle traversa le pont en courant, et se jeta au cou de la jeune femme.

Malgré la surprise de Katherine qui ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce qu'Elena tente de l'attaquer à mains nues, elle reprit vite le contrôle de la situation, enleva avec une facilité déconcertante les mains d'Elena de son cou, et la tint fermement par les poignets, bien face à elle, la toisant de haut en bas d'un air arrogant.

**-Tu es vraiment trop idiote…tu crois réellement pouvoir faire le poids contre moi ?** Cracha-t-elle en la giflant violemment.

Elena gémit alors que sa joue virait au rouge sous la puissance du choc.

**-Pas la peine de compter sur Damon pour te sauver. Sous l'eau, il n'entendra rien.**

Elena ne répondit rien mais continua de la fixer sans ciller. La peur de perdre ses proches et sa colère contre Katherine lui avait donné une audace dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

**-Retourne en enfer Katherine, c'est là que tu devrais être !**

La vampiresse sortit les crocs et les approcha dangereusement de son visage.

**-Si je dois aller en enfer, ce qui n'arrivera pas, je compte bien t'y retrouver…**siffla-t-elle.

Elle souleva Elena au dessus de sa tête, pivota et la jeta par-dessus le pont… à l'endroit opposé d'où se trouvait Damon.

Elena eut à peine le temps d'hurler qu'elle chutait déjà et atterrit brutalement dans l'eau froide, son corps impitoyablement plaqué contre la surface de la rivière émit un puissant bruit, qui fut couvert par les rires de Katherine, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous la surface.

Sa tête heurta bientôt les rochers qui jonchaient le bord de la rivière, elle resta cependant consciente, bien que tout mouvement lui fut désormais impossible. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure !

* * *

Damon, lui, s'acharnait à arracher les portières de la voiture. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il s'empressa de détacher les ceintures des deux passagers, avec beaucoup de mal encore une fois. Ils ne respiraient plus, étaient inertes, tous les deux

* * *

Bientôt, l'oxygène commença à lui manquer. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient explosés. La jeune femme commençait à entrer dans un véritable état de panique mais…elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Tous, autour d'elle était sombre, l'eau, les rochers…c'était tout. Ses paupières se firent soudain lourdes, très lourdes… Elle sentait la vie s'en aller d'elle. Elle se sentait mourir alors que les dernières onces d'oxygène disparaissaient de son organisme. C'était la fin.

* * *

Damon attrapa Grayson par le col et le remonta le plus rapidement possible à la surface avant d'aller le déposer sur la berge. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Elena n'était plus là. Il replongea immédiatement dans l'eau pour en sortir Miranda.

* * *

Soudain, une lumière ! Les yeux d'Elena se rouvrirent un peu et elle l'aperçut, _lui. _

_« Je dois être morte, je le vois car je vais aller le retrouver, dans une sorte de vie après la mort… »_

La silhouette s'avança vers elle, alors qu'elle avait du mal à rester éveillée. Le beau jeune homme passa ses mains sous ses aisselles. Ses yeux émeraudes reflétaient l'amour mais en même temps la tristesse alors qu'il posait un tendre regard sur elle.

Ses lèvres chaudes, charnues, douces se posèrent contre les siennes et il lui redonna de l'oxygène. Cet oxygène si vital, revigorant. Elena se sentit revivre dans le bras du garçon.

Une fois qu'assez d'oxygène fut revenu dans ses poumons, il écarta sa bouche de la sienne et lui embrassa le front, puis d'un mouvement gracieux, se propulsa vers la surface.

Le petit vent extérieur fut comme une claque en plein visage pour la jeune femme trempée qui ressortait de l'eau. Le jeune homme la déposa délicatement sur la berge, dégageant ses cheveux bruns de sa figure. Il posa sur elle un dernier regard, lui caressa tendrement la joue et il disparut.

* * *

Damon agrippa le poignet de Miranda et la tira vers le haut, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter sur la berge. Il la déposa à côté de son mari qui commençait à peine à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'accroupit pour les aider à reprendre leur souffle quand soudain, son regard fut attiré par autre chose. Elena, allongée sur la terre, ses vêtements imbibés d'eau, immobile, à quelques mètres de là.

Le vampire délaissa Mr et Mme Gilbert et se précipita près d'Elena.

**-Elena **! Paniqua-t-il.** Elena ça va ? **

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, se passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais trempés pour les remettre en place, puis il posa son oreille contre sa poitrine, à la place de son cœur. Il pouvait très bien entendre son cœur battre sans se mettre si près mais, le battement était tellement faible qu'il voulait en être parfaitement sur.

**-Elena ! Elena respire, je t'en prie ! **la supplia-t-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle, le mouvement faisant voler des gouttes d'eau étant donné qu'il était mouillé.

Elle ne respirait que très, très faiblement. Son cœur battait à une allure extrêmement lente.

Il approcha son poignet de sa bouche, tous crocs dehors, s'apprêtant à se mordre afin de lui donner de son sang quand elle ouvrit les yeux en toussant.

**-Elena** souffla-t-il soulagé, en passant son bras derrière son dos alors qu'elle venait de se redresser.

Elle toussa encore, recrachant de l'eau puis leva la tête vers Damon.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? **demanda-t-il en essuyant son visage plein d'eau.

**-Quand tu as**, elle toussota, **sauté pour sauver mes parents, je me suis jeté sur Katherine. Je savais que c'était idiot et que j'avais aucune chance mais…Enfin elle m'a balancé dans l'eau.**

**-Tu es folle, elle aurait pu te tuer ! Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir réussi à nager jusqu'à la berge.**

**-Je n'ai pas nagé jusqu'à la berge **déclara-t-elle la voix cassée.

**-Non ? Alors comment es-tu arrivée là ?**

-**Stefan m'a ramené sur le bord et m'a donner de l'oxygène.**

**-Stefan ?Mais c'est impossible**…

**-Oui, je sais ton frère est mort…Je suppose que ca devait être Katherine qui m'a encore imposé ça dans la tête…**

**-Je ne crois pas **avoua Damon en tournant la tête vers le pont.

Elena suivit son regard et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit bruit d'étonnement.

La vampiresse était attachée aux rambardes du pont, avec des cordes supposément imbibées de verveine pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se détacher. Elle était visiblement très énervée et ne pouvait faire un mouvement.

**-Elle ne peut ni bouger, ni contrôler ton esprit vu dans quelle situation elle est…**

**-Tu as réussit à la capturer** s'étonna la jeune femme en tournant de nouveau la tête vers le vampire.

-**Non, j'étais trop occupé à sauver tes parents. Quelqu'un d'autre la fait. Et je crois que c'est la même personne que celle qui ta sauvé.**

**-Stefan ? Non… je veux dire**, bafouilla-t-elle, **j'ai vraiment crû le voir, ça avait l'air si réel mais c'est impossible…Il est mort, et les fantômes n'existent, ça devait être une manipulation de Katherine !** S'entêta-t-elle, incapable de croire ce qu'elle avait vu.

-**Elena, j'ai remit de la verveine dans ton collier, dès que Katherine t'as dit que ton collier n'en contenait pu je l'ai arraché tu te souviens ? Je te les remis ensuite, de nouveau plein de verveine, je crois que tu n'y a même pas fait gaffe.**

-**Alors elle n'a pas pu…**

**-Les vampires et les sorcières existent, pourquoi pas les fantômes ? Ou même, une sorte d'ange gardien ? Tu sais, Stefan a toujours veillé sur toi, moi aussi, et comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas la mort qui nous empêchera de le faire !**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, les yeux brillants. Damon approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement, avec une douceur dont personne n'aurait cru le jeune homme capable.

**-Je t'aime **lui murmura-t-il doucement, jetant un œil un peu plus loin et remarquant que les parents d'Elena venait de se redresser en toussant.

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime, j'ai été vraiment stupide de croire que tu aies pu un jour faire du mal à ton frère, ou même que tu me veuilles du mal. Je suis détestable**.

**-Non, non tu étais perdue et c'était normal. Tu as aimé Stefan, c'est un fait et je ne pourrai jamais changer ça, rien d'étonnant que de voir son 'fantôme' te dire que j'étais dangereux t'a troublé. Et tu es loin d'être détestable mon ange** lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant fort contre lui.

**-Non** objecta-t-elle tout bas.

**-Quoi non ?**

**-Ce n'est pas moi l'ange ici, c'est toi, toi et Stefan. Vous m'avez tout les deux sauvé ! Stefan, mon ange gardien même mort et toi mon ange…**

**-des ténèbres **continua-t-il en la blottissant contre lui. **Je ne peux pas être une autre sorte d'ange, je suis un vampire** dit il en riant tout bas.

**-Oui, mais un vampire que j'aime. En fait je suis chanceuse ! J'ai deux anges formidables pour veiller sur moi ! Stefan ne m'en veut pas** réalisa-t-elle, **il veut bien que je sois avec toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'éloigner de toi ! Damon Salvatore je t'aime ! En fait ce présent est parfait ! Katherine est capturée, pour de bon, Stefan me regarde de la haut, je le sais, je le sens, je l'ai vu, mes parents sont en vie, grâce à toi encore, mais le mieux de tout c'est que je t'ai à mes côtés !**

**-Non** objecta-t-il à son tour, avec son petit sourire en coin.

**-Quoi non ?**

**-Le mieux c'est que** _je_ **puisse t'avoir à mes côtés !**

**-Non** répliqua-t-elle en riant un peu plus fort.

**-Non quoi ?** répéta-t-il en souriant sans retenue..

-**Le mieux c'est qu'on puisse être ensemble !**

**-Ensemble pour toujours **! approuva-t-il. **Et le mieux ? C'est que je puisse faire ça, mon amour !**

Damon approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Elena et l'embrassa amoureusement, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, souriant contre sa bouche.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Merci à tous mes lecteurs, que vous ayez laisser une review ou non, merci d'vaoir pris la peine de lire cette fic!_


End file.
